Eternal Lust
by PattyFleur87
Summary: This is the sequel of Eternal Flame. This is the third installment of the Eternal Series. Now that Stefan is with Klaus and Damon, Eva and Elena are looking for him, what is going to happen? Why Klaus didn't want to kill Eva? What Original brother is Eva supposed to be? What Danielle and Katherine are preparing now? Damon/OC and Stefan/Elena. Read and Review.
1. The Birthday

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW.**

 **I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay guys, but my personal life has been completely occupied and I didn't have the time to write. So I'm sorry guys.**

 **Here it is the sequel of Eternal Flame. This is the third installment of the Eternal Series. It is called Eternal Lust. Hope you guys like it.**

 **~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~**

 **Chapter I**

 **The Birthday**

"Rudy!" A woman said whistling on a porch from a house. "Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." The woman continued to say when she bended down and picked up a toy. When she turned around Klaus was in front of her all of the sudden.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Klaus said to her with a smirk.

"Can I help you?" She asked when she saw Klaus.

"Yeah, my car hmm, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?" Klaus asked her with a bigger smirk.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" The woman asked him still suspicious.

"Huh, yeah…" Klaus said and picked up his phone to show her. "The battery died right now. Look I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone." Klaus said trying to charm the girl.

"Sure." The woman said with a charm.

"So, I can come in?" Klaus asked her with some charm.

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." The woman said to Klaus not falling for his charms.

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." Klaus said with annoyance on his voice.

"I'm from Florida." The woman said to him.

"Well, that explains it." Klaus said and grabbed her by her throat to compel her. "Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea." He said with a sweat voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Meanwhile inside the house, another woman was frying food and walked over to the counter with the frying pan.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." The woman said and when she turned around she saw the other one and Klaus coming inside the kitchen. "What's going on?" The woman asked her.

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus said to the women.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." The second woman told Klaus.

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." Klaus said and both women looked at each other. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" Klaus asked them once again but none of the two answered. "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you."He said with a smile and the second woman out of the kitchen and when she opened the front door, there was Stefan on the full reaper mode.

"Aaaah!" The woman screamed with fear.

"I love it when they run!" Klaus said when he came up behind her with the first woman.

"He is in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called _Southern Comfort_ , is located on the highway 41." The second woman gave up and told him.

"Thank you my love." Klaus said with a smirk on his face while he touched on the first woman's hair. "Now, may my friend come in?" He asked her.

"Yes." The first woman said crying and the second woman looked terrified when Stefan got inside the house.

"Kill this one quickly." Klaus said pushing the first woman into Stefan and then looked at the second woman with a smirk. "And make that one suffer. I'll be in the car." Klaus said leaving with a grin and the two women were crying.

"Please don't!" The first woman begged him when she saw Stefan use his vampire face and use his vampire speed to bite her and the second woman screamed with fear while the hybrid walked to his car smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert House, Elena was in her bed and has been a long summer. She and Eva with Damon have been looking for Stefan and nothing. The clues were all bad ones or they were fake. Then she sat up and went over to the window, she held up her hand hesitating for a second then she pulled the curtains wide open.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Eva was in her bedroom finishing getting a bag because she was going to spend the day and night with Damon. They wanted to look for Stefan and have some alone time because they didn't had one since Elena joined them in everything. They just wanted a day for them. Eva picked up her song book and she stared at it. She hasn't been writing since the ritual. She didn't have inspiration to write until that moment. She picked up her pen and started to write the lyrics on the paper.

 _It's been a long day, without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Damn, who knew_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we been through_

 _That I'd be standing right here talking to you_

 _About another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up look at things different_

 _See the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place_

 _Oh_ _  
_ _How could we not talk about family_

 _When family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through_

 _You were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _It's been a long day, without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _First, you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turn to a friendship_

 _A friendship turned into a bond_

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 _The love will never get lost_

 _And when brotherhood come first_

 _Then the line will never be crossed_

 _Established it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reached_

 _So remember me when I'm gone_

 _How could we not talk about family_

 _When family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through_

 _You were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _So let the light guide your way_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take_

 _Will always lead you home_

 _Home_

_It's been a long day, without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _See you again_

 _When I see you again_

After finishing writing this song, Eva was in tears on her brown eyes and decided to name this song as _See You Again_ ( **A.N.: This song belongs to Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth and belongs to the soundtrack of the movie** _ **Fast and Furious 7**_ **, I'm only for my OC** ). After that, she picked up the song book and put it on her bag, and left her room to meet with Damon at the Boarding House. When she was leaving she found her sister and told her that she was going to spend the day with Damon and later on they would talk about their birthday party.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Elena got inside of Jeremy's room and just pulled up the curtains in his room too.

"Aaahh! Early. Bad!" Jeremy said whining.

"Ahh. It's not early." Elena said and walked up to bed and pulled his cover off. "You're late, for work. Matt just called." She said to him and walked out of the room while he looked at the clock.

"Well, maybe he'll fire me." Jeremy said to her.

"Aim high." Elena said before walking out but then turned around. "Eva already left and later on I want you on the Boarding House for the party." She said and left this time while he slide down to the end of the bed looking concerned.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside somewhere in Mystic Falls, Caroline was talking to Elena on the phone about the twins' birthday party.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked Caroline suspicious of something.

" _Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on."_ Caroline said to Elena. _"Your sister agreed in a party but with us friends."_ She said trying convincing Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Elena was walking down the stairs and went to the kitchen and saw her aunt and Alaric talking about something.

"I never said yes in the first place." Elena said to her.

" _Your sister agreed and_ _you were never going too, which is why I planned it the party anyway. And my mom wants you to call her."_ Caroline said to her.

"Did she find something?" Elena asked with hope on her voice.

" _An animal attack in Memphis, It's the third one this week in Tennessee."_ Caroline said to her friend.

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" Elena asked her worried while she saw that Alaric was making coffee and Jenna was drinking some blood and the three of them exchanged looks.

" _Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus."_ Caroline said to Elena because she didn't want that Elena had her hopes up and then be crushed in the end.

"Doesn't mean it's not." Elena said and went around the counter, pushing Alaric out of the way. "I will call your mother." She said into the phone.

" _Well call her on her cell."_ Caroline said to her.

"Tell her thank you for her help." Elena said to her friend.

" _Alright. By the way, where is your sister?"_ Caroline asked her.

"She went to spend the day with Damon. Since, Stefan left they haven't had a say just for them." Elena explained to her.

" _Okay. It's normal."_ She said to Elena. _"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit."_ The blond vampire said when she saw Tyler walking up to her.

"Oh, Caroline wait, just… keep tonight small. Please." Elena pleaded with her.

" _Wear something pretty."_ Caroline said and hanged up the phone when Tyler finally joined her. "Hi!" She said smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Ugh!" Elena sighed looking at Alaric.

"Was that eh... Stefan news?" Alaric asked her preparing the mugs of coffee.

"Could be more Klaus victims." Elena said putting the mug down.

"You certain Stefan's still with him?" Alaric asked Elena giving Jenna a mug.

"Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead." Elena told him and poured some coffee on the mug. "Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?" She asked after a moment of silence between the three. "You can stay with Jenna on her room. For me and Eva is not a problem." She told him again.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm good." Alaric said to her.

"Because you spent half the summer on it." Elena said picking up the mugs and walked over to her aunt and Ric. "If you need your own bedroom? With Jenna?" She concluded.

"Eh, sleeping with your aunt on her room? What about your brother?" Alaric asked her.

"Alright." Elena said and gave him finally the cup of coffee. "Got it." She said and started to walk away.

"Hey Elena." Ric called her and she stopped to look at him and her aunt.

"Happy Birthday." Jenna said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Elena said half smiling at them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Boarding House, inside Damon's room, Eva and Damon were taking a bath while they were celebrating Eva's birthday in private and waiting for Andie to come to the house with information's. Damon started to pour himself some champagne but found out that the bottle is empty.

"We're out of champagne." Damon told her kissing her neck.

"Oh I know but who is going to the basement to bring more?" Eva asked with a moan because of the kisses Damon was giving to her.

"Well would you be a dear and get..." He said trying to seduce her.

"I think you can probably get it yourself. You don't want anyone to see me naked, right? Don't forget that Alaric and the guys are coming to prepare my and Elena's birthday party." Eva said trying to reason with Damon.

"Hmm." Damon said and got out of the bathtub.

"Come back soon. Before they arrive." Eva said and he walked out of the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Elena came inside the Salvatore's Boarding House, she was bringing more clues to find her boyfriend and Damon came up behind her.

"Good morning." Damon said with a smirk.

"Hey, I was gonna..." Elena said turning around but stopped mid-sentence when she saw that Damon was naked. "OH!" Elena said embarrassed and then turned around again. "You heard me! You knew that I was here." She stated mad at him. "If Eva knows she is going to kill you."

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if we, Eva and I, were... indecent?" He asked with a smirk and he watched as Elena put one hand over her eyes and with the other grabbed a towel, and threw at him turning around but with a hand over her eyes. Damon put the towel on and Elena peeked between her fingers to make sure he's covered up. She saw he was and dropped her hand from her eyes.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." Elena said and pulled out a note and gave it to him. "Memphis." She said to him.

"Another dead end you mean." Damon stated to her.

"You don't know that." Elena stated to him to.

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland." Damon said with sarcasm walking over to her.

"Fine, I'll go by myself." Elena said taking the note and started to walk away too.

"Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you and Eva are dead; let's keep it that way." Damon said after using his vampire speed standing in front of her and took the note from her.

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while." Elena stated to him.

"Okay, I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you." Damon said to her and started to walk away from her.

"But..." She started but Damon had already had left.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When he knew that Elena had left the house, Damon walked back in to his room and opened his closet door where there's a map and a lot of notes. He pinned the new note up on the map.

"They moved on to Tennessee." Damon said to Eva looking into the map.

"Andie told me that fluttered victim you had her looking into had some family in Tennessee." Eva said to Damon.

"Which one? Pensacola?" Damon asked her still looking into the map.

"Yeah." Eva said looking at him.

"Up for a road trip?" Damon said to her smiling.

"Of course. That way I can escape Caroline." Eva said kissing him on the lips.

"Get Andie to give us that address." Damon said to her kissing her too.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Mystic Grill, Jeremy was working in the back stock room moving boxes and talking to Bonnie over the phone that is on the shelf for them to see each other.

"You need to come home it's boring around here without you." Jeremy stated to her.

"Huh, you think you're bored, my dad's side of the family is like wet paint that never dries." Bonnie said with a little sarcasm on her voice which made Jeremy smile. "How's the grill treating you?" She asked him.

"Well it is teaching me the value of a mundane human experience." Jeremy said with a laugh.

"A summer job is god for you; you needed something normal in your life." Bonnie said to him while the lights flickered and a strange sound could be heard from the young boy's side. "What was that?" She asked worried.

"Nothing, look I uh... I got to go back to work. I'll talk to you soon okay?" Jeremy said to her trying to avoid her question.

"Wait, wait Jeremy. Is everything okay with you?" Bonnie asked again with a worried tone on her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Normal and mundane. Come home soon okay." Jeremy said and got ready to disconnect the call.

"Okay." Bonnie said and the lights flicked again. Then the lights go off and then they came back on, Jeremy saw that Vicki was standing in front of him and he dropped his phone.

"Vicki?" He asked and all of the sudden she disappeared making him to freak out, and then he bended down to get his phone. Anna was standing behind him and when she was about to touch him, Matt came barging in and she disappeared.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"I need you to switch sections with me." Matt said to him when they faced each other.

"Why?" Jeremy asked him surprised.

"Caroline and Tyler just sat in mine." Matt stated like it was obvious.

"So?" Jeremy said still confused.

"So. I don't feel like waiting on my ex-girlfriend." Matt said and left him alone on the stock room.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside the stock room, Caroline and Tyler were sitting at a table and they were talking about everything.

"Something's up with your mother." Caroline said to Tyler.

"Like what?" Tyler asked her with a confused look.

"When I was over yesterday she just kept eyeing me." Caroline said still confused too when Jeremy approached them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Hey guys." Jeremy greeted them.

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" Caroline asked to Jeremy while the young Gilbert boy shrugged his shoulders and then she turned to Tyler. "He thinks we're dating." She told Tyler about her ex-boyfriend.

"So does my mother." Tyler said to her laughing.

"What?" Caroline asked surprised at that.

"We're together all the time, it's not a leap." Tyler stated to her the facts.

"That's crazy." Caroline stated shaking her head.

"Right." Tyler said agreeing with her.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Tennessee and in a bar named, Southern Comfort bar, a man walked up to the bar to have a drink.

"What's up Ray?" The bartender asked to the man.

"Hey Red, get me a beer." Ray said to the bartender when Klaus came up next to him.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked him when he was beside Ray.

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked Klaus.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Klaus said to him with a smirk on his face.

"I think I'll be going." Ray said and tried to leave but stopped him.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here and now your type is very hard to come by around." Klaus said and Ray tried to walk the other way but Stefan stood there to stop him to leave.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan said with a smirk and pushed him back again.

"My friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." Klaus said with a smirk.

"You what?" Ray asked confused with what Klaus said.

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Klaus asked him with some expectation on his face.

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray stated to Klaus and Stefan started to scratch his head, which made Klaus look at him and he nodded. Stefan turned around and took out something out of his back pocket.

"Can you bring out the darts please?" Stefan asked to the bartender and then turned to the werewolf. "Tell you what Ray. We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." Stefan started to say and pulled out a pouch of wolfsbane, poured it into his hand and crushed it with his fingers.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus said watching Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Tennessee, Damon, Eva and Alaric pulled up in the same house that Klaus and the youngest Salvatore had been days before. Damon's cellphone started to ring because Eva had ignored hers. When he checked the phone, saw who was it and then ignored the call too.

"Elena?" Alaric asked and both Damon and Eva made a face. "I don't know why you two just don't come clean and tell her where we are." Alaric finished telling them.

"Because after Eva talked with Andie, she told us this was a half lead and I don't want to get Elena hopes up." Damon explained to Alaric.

"Elena is already hurting with Stefan missing and knowing this could be another dead end, she is going to get hurt again." Eva explained to Alaric too.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm yours accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there with you two." Alaric said to Eva remembering her about the living situation.

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked him while he and Alaric looked around and Eva went to the car to pick up the flashlights.

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything." Alaric explained to him.

"Mm-mm." Damon said to Alaric.

"It's quiet." Alaric stated to Damon.

"Yeah. Too quiet." Damon agreed with him and they both went to the door when Eva joined them. Then the raven haired vampire tested the door with his foot to see if he could come inside and he was free to walk inside. "Oh yeah." He said to them and Eva and Alaric got inside and then Alaric closed the door.

"Ugh. Vampire for sure." Alaric said after looking around when he found the bodies.

"Stefan, for sure." Damon said to them.

"How do you know?" Alaric asked Damon still looking around while Eva came close to her boyfriend to give support.

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse." Damon said and put his foot on the first woman's legs. "It's the damndest thing; he put their bodies back together." He finished saying and pushed with his foot on her leg which made her head fall on the floor.

"Back together?" Alaric asked still surprised.

"Definitely Stefan." Eva said after Damon explained to them about Stefan's actions on the ripper mode.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Caroline, Elena and Tyler were fixing everything up for the party.

"I feel like I have to fight Damon and Eva every single time we get a lead on Stefan on where he is." Elena said to Caroline taking the napkins from her.

"Maybe they don't want to find him." Tyler suggested to Elena.

"Tyler!" Caroline said shocked at his words.

"What? He's into you, isn't he?" Tyler asked forgetting that his ex-girlfriend was dating with the raven haired vampire.

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him." Elena stated to Tyler. "In case you forgotten, your ex-girlfriend, which is my twin sister, is dating Damon." She remembered Tyler.

"But are you sure that he loves Eva?" Tyler asked again and Caroline gave him a look to tell him to shut up. "Probably he is screwed up in his head, because of this thing with the werewolf bite." He finished.

"Tyler!" Caroline said once shocked with what Tyler was saying, which made Elena smile and look at Caroline. "Sorry!" She apologized to Elena.

"Don't worry about it, look he is crazy about Eva and he never gave any indication that he was into me." Elena said with a sigh and Tyler was looking at her trying to understand what she was saying when her phone beeped with a text. "I missed a call from Bonnie, I'll be right back." Elena said and walked away from them to call her best friend.

"Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!" Caroline said to him when Elena was out of sight.

"Sorry. I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time." Tyler apologized to her smiling.

"Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?" Caroline asked with her voice filled with surprise.

"Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And... I am horny all the time now!" He explained to her because of his hormones as a werewolf.

"Yeah, tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! This is it a vampire thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive." Caroline explained to him.

"It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off." Tyler commented to her too.

"Yeah." She said and appeared an awkward silence between the two. "Well. I hope you'll get lucky tonight." Caroline said to him.

"I'll see you later." Tyler said laughing while he was leaving the house.

"Yeah, See you later." Caroline said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Eva, Damon and Rick were still in a Tennessee. Damon after going to the car and came back to the living room, he started to pour a tank of gasoline over the living room.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked him not understanding.

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." He said to Alaric and he gave Damon more space but then the floor creaked and all of them looked suspicious. "Hang on." Damon said while he put the tank of gas on the floor and bended over to flip over the carpet. They found a hidden door under the floor and when they opened it was full of chains. "Well, what do you know? Werewolves." Damon commented and closed the door. Damon looked at Eva that lighted a match and threw it on the floor. Soon the whole living room was on fire.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the bar that Klaus and Stefan were, Ray was chained to the wall, and had darts in his body which made him be in a lot of pain. Stefan was sitting at the table across the wall and dipping the darts ends in wolfsbane before throwing them at him and Klaus was just sitting next to them and watching.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon every month." Stefan stated to him.

"I can't." Ray said to him.

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan continued to explain to the werewolf when a woman walked up to Klaus.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you." The woman said to the hybrid and Stefan hearing what she was saying he walked over to them. "You told me to tell you if I saw anything." She continued while Stefan was eavesdropping. "I saw the guys and they spotted Damon at the farm house." The woman finished telling him.

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her." Klaus said to the woman and she walked away while Stefan came up to Klaus.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked Klaus.

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus stated to Stefan.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it." Stefan said grabbing Klaus arm.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked looking with a smirk on his face.

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back." Stefan stated to him again.

"Do I?" Klaus asked with some doubts.

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." Stefan stated the truth.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun with our friend?" Klaus asked him while he pointed to Ray with a big smile on his face.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan stated and walked away from him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Eva was getting ready in Damon's room. She was wearing a black short dress and two black high heeled sandals. She was putting some earrings when Damon appeared behind her.

"Happy birthday, babe." He said kissing her on the neck.

"Thank you." She said and turning around to kiss him.

"I have this for you." Damon said and took a necklace from its case. It was a necklace with a moon and star with a blue stone in there and there was a ring just like Damon's and Stefan's daylight rings.

"It's beautiful." She said when Damon put the necklace around her neck and then put the ring on her middle finger on her right hand. "This ring means?" Eva asked after seeing the ring.

"It is already spelled. It is going to be your daylight ring. I asked Bonnie to do it before the ritual, if you had come back as a vampire. I hope you liked it and the necklace is spelled too. It belonged to my mother and she would love it for you to have it. She always told me to give to the woman that supposed to be with me." Damon said while she looked at her ring. The ring was beautiful, with a stone of Lapiz Lazuli with some diamonds around it. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you. I loved it. Both presents." Eva said kissing him passionately.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Elena was inside Stefan's room and she was standing in front of the mirror. Damon and her sister appeared behind her.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake." Elena said to them still thinking about Stefan.

"It's your party you can cry if you want to." He said and walked over to her with Eva beside him. "Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat." He commented while picked up a picture of them and then beside the other was one of Elena and Stefan together. "I and Eva got you something. I know that we promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it." Damon told her.

"You stole it?" Elena asked them and looked at her sister.

"No!" Damon said and then took a little box from Eva.

"Damon found it." Eva said when Damon opened the box to show her.

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again." Elena said to them smiling a little.

"Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back." Eva said to her sister smiling because it was Stefan that had given the necklace to her.

"I am happy, Thank you." Elena said smiling at them.

"You're welcome." Damon said smiling at her.

"Can you?" She asked to him.

"Absolutely." He said and Elena turned around, he put the necklace on her and she pulled her hair while he closed the necklace on her neck.

"Thank you, both of you." Elena said to them with another smile.

"Anything for you, twin." Eva said smiling at her and then show her a little two more boxes to her. "We found this for you. It is a present Stefan. We found it on the other day when we had been cleaning. It was for you birthday." Eva said giving her one of the boxes and when Elena opened the box, she saw a beautiful bracelet with charms and one of them had a blue stone. It was a Lapis Lazuli stone.

"Thank you, guys. It is beautiful." Elena said with some tears on her eyes while Eva put the bracelet on her wrist.

"It belonged to my mother. She gave that to Stefan for when he found the right woman to give it." Damon said smiling at her happy that she was smiling at little.

"Now this is from me and Damon. I hope that one day you choose to be one but if something happens you are covered." Eva said and opened the other box and inside was a ring with a blue stone, which was Lapis Lazuli.

"Thank you again. You guys didn't need to give or buy me anything." Elena said crying now because they were trying to make her smile.

"It is a daylight ring. It is spelled just like the bracelet. I asked Bonnie and she did it which made me promise that it is going to be your choice. No one else." Damon said to her with a serious tone.

"Thank you for everything." Elena said once again to them.

"You welcome, sister." Eva said smiling at her and then they hugged each other.

"Shall we?" Damon said and gave each his arm for them to take. The three of them left the younger Salvatore room and went downstairs for the party.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Back downstairs the party it was already had started and they came down the stairs, they walked past some people standing in the hallway.

"Hey girls! Happy Birthday!" Some girls said to Eva and Elena.

"Thanks." Both Gilbert sisters said to them and they arrived at the living room where they found a lot of people. One girl walked past them with a bottle in her hand.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that." Damon said when he stopped and compelled her. "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." He said to her and she walked away when Caroline came up to them.

"You like? Don't answer that." Caroline said to the girls.

"This is keeping it small?" Elena asked Caroline but she just kept smiling.

"What are we drinking?" Eva asked and both girls went away arm in arm with their blonde vampire friend.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

On the living room, Jeremy was sitting in the couch about to light some pot when Matt came and sat with him).

"Where did you get that?" Matt asked Jeremy.

"Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime." Jeremy explained to him.

"So, what's got you on your spiral downward? Sure it's a lot more interesting than mine life." Matt asked after he took the pot and lighted from the young Gilbert.

"You do not wanna know." Jeremy stated to him.

"How bad can it be, I already know everything else." Matt said taking a blow and then passed the pot to Jeremy. "Go for it." Matt said to him again.

"Do you know I died, right? And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life." Jeremy started to tell him.

"Yeah, Elena told me." Matt said nodding his head.

"The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing... things." Jeremy started to say to him about the things he was seeing.

"What kind of things?" Matt asked Jeremy worried about him.

"Just, things I shouldn't be seeing." Jeremy said not wanting to tell him who he was seeing.

"What's Bonnie say about it?" Matt asked him still worried.

"Nah, I haven't told her. I haven't told anybody. Just messing with my head is all. I just need to chill out, so this." Jeremy said holding the pot and Matt got up when Elena, Eva and Caroline entered in the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Oh... the Stoner den. Buzz kill." Caroline said to the girls and Matt walked over to talk with them.

"Hey guys." Matt said looking at them.

"Matt, hey!" Elena said smiling at her and Matt kissed her cheek. "Oh." Elena said surprised at his kiss.

"Happy Birthday." He said to the girls smiling.

"Thank you." Elena said for them while Matt kissed her too on the cheek and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"He hates me. His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!" Caroline said with a nervous voice.

"He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you." Elena said to her friend and then looked over to the couch. "Is that my brother?" She asked and handed her drink to her blonde friend. "Thank you." She said and walked off with Eva right behind her while the blonde vampire took a sip of her drink.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside on the porch, Jenna, Damon and Rick were talking about drinks and about him behind present on the Gilbert house.

"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell." Alaric said because he was drinking.

"Don't say that. You love those kids." Jenna said because she knew what he was capable of doing for her nephews.

"I love high school parties." Damon commented to him.

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?" Alaric asked to his friend.

"She told me that she was coming." Jenna said to the two of them.

"10 o'clock broadcast, should be here in a little bit." Damon said because she said to him that she had more clues about Stefan and Klaus when Elena and Eva came out.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Hello, Birthday Girls!" Damon said Eva's cheek.

"Drink!" Elena said and took Damon's glass.

"Jeremy is smoking again." Eva said when Damon, Jenna and Alaric looked at her for answers about Elena's mood.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked with a laugh trying to tease Elena.

"You're an ass." Elena said to him with an evil glare and then looked at Alaric. "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." She said and gave back the glass and walked away.

"You're screwed." Damon said with a smirk.

"Ahh." Alaric said with a groan making both Jenna, Damon and Eva laugh.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the WPKW9 Studio, Andie was talking into the phone as she walked through the studio.

"Yeah, Uh huh. Uh huh." She said into the phone and waved to a man that was passing by her while whispered to man. "Bye." She said and then turned to her phone call once again. "Uh huh. Okay, I, I am the last person here again. Days of work, please can we do this in the am? I have a party I have to get to, and you gotta get a life! Okay, Alright bye, bye." She said and finished the call while she walked into the studio to pick up her bag. When she turned around to leave a big headlight was turned on and blinded her. "Hello? Not cool my retinas are burning." She said and stepped out from the light but it was turned to her once again. "Okay, Okay. Seriously who would? What the hell are you doing?" She asked but no one answered her and then the light turned off. "Hello? Hello?" Andie asked already being in panic. When she started to run to the exit, she fell down over a wire. The light came back again and she could see a person in front of the light. She got up and tried to run but Stefan, all of the sudden was in front of her. "Ohh Stefan!? Oh my god! Oh my god, what are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you!" She said but he didn't answer. "Stefan?" She asked when she saw that he started to show his vampire face.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore House, the party was still in action, on the dance floor were Tyler and Sophie dancing. Caroline was standing on the edge looking at them, and drinking.

"Since when are they a thing?" Matt asked when came up next to her.

"I thought you were ignoring me?" Caroline asked him surprised that he was talking with her.

"I'm not ignoring you." Matt stated to her.

"You only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them." Caroline stated once again to him.

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him." Matt said to her talking about Tyler.

"Because he's my friend! Which is what I thought you were." Caroline said to him almost shouting.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it works in vampire werewolf universe?" Matt asked with curiosity.

"Matt, shhhh!" Caroline said and Tyler looked at them. "What is wrong with you?" She asked him surprised.

"I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess." Matt said and Tyler looked over to them again, and walked over to them. "Sorry." Matt said and walked away.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"What was that about?" Tyler asked when he joined her.

"Nothing." She said to him.

"Great party Caroline!" Sophie said smiling at Caroline.

"Thanks!" Caroline thanked to Sophie and then used her powers of compulsion. "Now leave it!" she said and the girl walked away.

"What the hell?!" Tyler said and Caroline walked away into the crowd.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Andie wants me to pick her up." Damon said to Alaric and the others while they were still outside.

"Your fake, compelled friend wants you to be a chivalrous friend." Alaric said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Compelled?" Jenna asked confused.

"Never mind, Aunt Jenna." Eva said to Jenna and then turned to the two men. "I don't like it, babe. She is after you and I don't like it." Eva said to Damon.

"Are you jealous, Eva?" Jenna asked surprised because her niece never had jealous of a girl when she was dating with Tyler.

"Well, it's a complicated dynamic." Damon said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Alaric nodded his head.

"Well, hold the fort down, will you?" Damon asked Alaric and Jenna.

"You mean the fort full all of my drunken history students?" Alaric asked him with a smirk.

"Drink more, you will feel less weird." Damon said and turned to his girl. "Stay here, okay?" He asked her kissing her lips and then jumped down to leave. Eva looked at her aunt and Alaric, and decided to get inside to look for her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside of the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena went inside Damon's room, look for her friend and her sister.

"This room's off limits!" Caroline shouted and Elena turned around and saw Caroline in the bathroom.

"Caroline?" Elena asked looking at her.

"Sorry." She said while holding a bag of blood. "I just needed to take a beat." Caroline said and put the bag before walking up to her. "Are you hiding?" She asked to her.

"I was just looking for Damon." Elena said to her blonde friend.

"Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet." The blonde vampire said to her.

"He went to pick up Andie." Eva said walking in the room.

"I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing." Elena said to Caroline.

"And I agree with Elena. I just wanted a dinner with my family and friends." Eva said to the blonde. "And then, later a beautiful and perfect night with my boyfriend on this room alone." Eva finished telling them.

"What? No, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles and you the same Eva." The blonde said to them.

"Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?" Elena asked surprised by that and if her sister agreed.

"No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this." Caroline said to her to defend herself.

"You know I don't like to see like this but we are trying to find Stefan and the bad guy, knows as Klaus." Eva replied to her sister.

"I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan, girls." Elena said to them again.

"You know I'm on your side. I will always help you." Eva said again to her sister.

"Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?" Caroline asked her remembering what Stefan wanted for her.

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish." Elena said and started to walk away but saw Damon's closet door was open a little bit and went to open it.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm just drunk and dumb tonight." Caroline apologized but saw that she was going to open Damon's closet door. "Wait, what are you doing?" She asked her.

"Lena, don't open. You know that Damon hates when someone touch his things." Eva said to her sister because she knew what was inside of that door. Elena didn't heard what her sister told her and when she opened the door, Elena saw all the notes, maps and articles that Damon had used to search for Klaus and Stefan.

"What's all that?" Caroline asked her when she came up to Elena.

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me." Elena stated to Caroline and then looked at her sister. She had to know.

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" Caroline asked to her.

"I don't know." Elena said and turned to her sister. "You knew?" Elena asked Eva hoping that she would deny that she didn't know.

"I knew. I, he and Andie have been tracking them. Some way to bring Stefan home but we didn't tell you because; we didn't want you to have your hopes up and in the end to be crushed." Eva explained to her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the studio where Andie worked, the WPKW9 Studio, Damon was there looking for the blonde journalist, but he preferred be with his girlfriend on bed having rounds and rounds of sex.

"Andie?" Damon called for her when his phone started ringing. It was Elena who was calling and she was pissed at him.

"Party Central." Damon said sarcastically into the phone.

" _Where are you?!"_ Elena said with a demanding voice.

"Umm, by the punch bowl." Damon said giving an excuse.

" _Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet."_ Elena said into the phone still mad at him and his sister.

"Oh... Oh, I gotta go break up beer pong." Damon said hanging the phone call.

" _Wait Damon!"_ Elena shouted but he already had hanged up.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still in the studio, Damon was still looking for Andie, and while looking around, he found her purse on the floor.

"Stefan." Damon said when he felt his brother standing beside him.

"Hello Brother." Stefan said to his brother saluting the same he did when he came back to the town to make his life miserable.

"You don't write, you don't call." Damon said to him with some sarcasm.

"Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems." Stefan stated to his brother because if Klaus came back he would find out that Elena and Eva were alive.

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?" Damon asked his brother with some sarcasm.

"What you're supposed to do is let me go." Stefan stated to his brother.

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you." Damon said to him remembering how he was in a full mode of ripper.

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go." Stefan said once again to his brother.

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." Damon said to his brother trying to make him remember his girlfriend. "And my birthday girl doesn't want to see her sister the way she is." Damon continued to say to Stefan.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?" Stefan said with a nod of his head.

"Andie?" Damon asked looking around for her and then he found her standing on a ledge up in the rafters.

"Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move." Andie said with so much despair on her voice.

"No, no, no, it is okay, Andie. Stay calm. Not cool brother!" Damon said trying to save the woman.

"Aw, come on! A little bit cool. Huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now." Stefan said and the woman started to move because she was compelled to do it.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. NO!" Damon shouted and tried to save her but Stefan grabbed him and pushed him Against the Wall so he couldn't save Andie. While she continued to move, she fell on the ground and then Stefan grabbed him around the neck.

"I said let me go!" Stefan said to him and let him go. Damon ran over to Andie but she was already dead and then he looked back to his brother but Stefan was already gone.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Jeremy was going towards his car to go home and found that Matt was there waiting for him. Matt was a little drunk and a little high after he had smoked pot with the young Gilbert and after the alcohol he had consumed after talking with Caroline. He couldn't admit that he was jealous of Tyler and Caroline. And since Tyler became a werewolf, Caroline was closer to his best friend. He couldn't forget the fact that his sister was a vampire and tried to attack Elena and Eva, and that's the reason that Stefan had killed her. He was confused with all of this. He really needed to talk with someone about all of this.

"What are you doin'?" Jeremy asked him surprised to see him there.

"I can't find my truck." Matt stated to him.

"That's probably a sign you shouldn't be driving it. Need a ride?" Jeremy asked him laughing a little.

"You're more stoned than I am." Matt said laughing and Jeremy went into the car.

"Ahh! What the... Vicki?!" Jeremy said when he saw Vicki's ghost there.

" _Help me."_ She said and disappeared when Matt got inside the car.

"Hey. What'd you just say?" Matt asked him when they both were inside the car.

"Nothing." Jeremy said not knowing how Matt would react if he knew that he could see the people who had died.

"Did you just say _Vicki_ , as in my sister Vicki?" Mat asked him trying to know the truth.

"What? No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything." Jeremy said and put the keys on the ignition and car working when he saw Anna in front of the car. "No..." He said lowly.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked worried about him.

"You know what, maybe we should just walk." Jeremy said getting out of the car.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the Salvatore Boarding House, Caroline seemed a little bit drunk and was trying to walk through the crowd.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." She said and grabbed a guy by his neck lifting so she could pass when Tyler intercepted her.

"Hey! What is your problem?! You're pissed that I brought someone?" Tyler asked her when he joined her.

"Why would I be pissed? You brought a date. You're dating. That's... awesome." The blonde vampire said with a slur because of the alcohol she had consumed.

"Okay, should I not be dating?" Tyler asked her not understanding her.

"Hey, you're horny all the time, right? I mean, a guy has needs." Caroline said to him still a little drunk.

"'Cause if I shouldn't be dating, all you've got to do is say something. If you don't say something, then I'm going to keep dating." Tyler said to her trying to make her to tell him the truth.

"What would I say?" Caroline asked him again and now confused.

"Don't do that, Caroline! I've already been there once with you, okay, and you said no. You shut me down. I'm not going back there again unless you make it crystal clear that you..." Tyler started to say and then she kissed him. "Let's get out of here." Tyler said and took her hand while Damon got inside the house.

"Hey! You missed the cake." She said and gave him the bottle. He looked around, put the bottle down on the table next to him and walked away.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Meanwhile, Eva and Elena were inside Damon's room talking. She was explained to her sister why they hadn't told her about Stefan.

"Lena try understand my point of view. I didn't want you to have your hopes up and then be crushed." Eva explained to her.

"I understand, Eva but I had the right to know the truth." Elena said to her sister. When the older Salvatore got close to his bedroom, he heard the conversation of the girls.

"So, we decided to track them down to later on, bring Stefan home." Eva continued to say to Elena.

"Who was it? The idea to hide from me?" Elena asked her sister because she bet it was Damon's idea.

"No. It was my idea. He wanted to tell you." Eva said to her sister with a sad voice because now she would be pissed at her.

"Okay. I understand. But please don't hide things from me anymore, okay?" Elena pleaded with her sister when Damon got inside his room.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"What? What are you doing here?" Damon asked her not liking the way she was looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Elena asked and Eva once again groaned because she had explained everything to her.

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." Damon said to Elena and looked at his girlfriend because she was shaking her head.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." Elena said to him.

"You were an idiot. We both were." Damon said with a exasperated voice.

"And I explained to you why we never told you!" Eva shouted at Elena when she went to join Damon on his side.

"Tell me what you know, Damon and you too, Eva." Elena said to both of them.

"I know is that you need to get back to your party, Elena." Damon said to her but turned to his girlfriend asking for her to stay with him.

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims?" Elena asked them.

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!" Damon shouted at her.

"What?" Elena asked surprised by that.

"Is what you heard, Lena. They are Stefan's victims. If you saw what we saw today, you would understand why we didn't tell you anything." Eva explained to her.

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard." Damon completed for his girlfriend.

"No. You're wrong." Elena said not believing them.

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper." Damon stated to her because she was stopping living her life for his brother and he didn't want to see a girl that he considered a sister to end up giving up her life for nothing.

"Stop it, Damon." Elena said not liking what he was saying.

"Lena, I saw it with my own eyes." Eva said to her sister.

"No, you stop, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime." Damon stated and left his room, leaving Elena with tears on her eyes while Eva went to her to support and to comfort her.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert House, Jeremy and Matt were in the kitchen, eating ice cream and talking about everything.

"All right, I should probably go before Eva, Elena and Mr. Saltzman come home and see what a bad example I am." Matt said getting up from the table.

"You sure you can walk?" Jeremy asked worried about him.

"We'll see. Can I take the ice cream with me?" Matt asked while he took it and when he started to leave, he stopped and looked at the younger boy. "What happened in the car, man?" He asked worried about him too.

"Nothing." Jeremy said shaking his head.

"Come on, man. You said, _Vicki_. All right, you said my sister's name. Why? You said you were seeing things?" Matt asked trying to discover the truth and at the same time, trying to help him.

"I've been seeing her." Jeremy finally said to him.

"I mean, I think I see her all the time, too. It's because I miss her so much, though. You know, like, I want to see her so I do. Look, I know we've got our hands full with all the supernatural stuff in this town, but... Ghosts." Matt said a little sceptic to that.

"Like I said, my head's all messed up." Jeremy said and Matt smiled before leaving the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still in the same bar that Stefan left Klaus inside, Ray was in the top of the pool table suffering with the tortured that Klaus put him.

"Okay, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one." Klaus said to him about some process. "I want you to drink from my wrist." He said holding his wrist.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray asked him still confused.

"Have you been listening to a word I have been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus said while cutting his wrist and made him drink his blood. "You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, at a boy!" Klaus said with a smirk when Stefan arrived.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked Klaus.

"It's time for step two, Ray." Klaus said and killed him before looking at Stefan that was besides a table drinking. "You're back." He said surprised.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked him surprised.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." Klaus said to Stefan.

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan said to him but still worried about his life on Mystic Falls.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Klaus said with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert House, Alaric was packing some clothes when Elena arrived.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked him surprised that he packing.

"Ahh. I'm not going to stay here anymore." Alaric said to Elena because he thought that living with Jenna while the kids where there wasn't good for them.

"What? Why?" Elena asked surprised by what he had said.

"I'm not a good role model. You know, I drink too much, I say the wrong things and I encourage bad behavior. At school I can pull it together, but in my own life... The way I am around Jenna because she is a vampire now, I'm really not any good to anybody right now. I'm sorry, Elena. You're 18 and Eva has 18 now too. You two, can do all this alone now. You can do it better without me." He finally said and left her alone. When she was alone, Elena picked up her phone and called Eva to tell her what was happening and if she could talk with Alaric and Damon about this night.

"Come on, Eva. Pick up." Elena said into the phone.

" _Hey. What's wrong?"_ Eva asked when she picked up the phone.

"Alaric left. I think he feels guilty because of what happened to Jenna." Elena said to her sister.

" _About Jenna being a vampire?"_ Eva asked her with a worried tone on her voice.

"Yeah. Is not his fault. Is ours." Elena said to her.

" _Of course. It was us that Klaus came after and then Damon saved Caroline and Tyler from being sacrificed for us… and then Klaus chose Jenna."_ Eva explained to her sister.

"I know. Maybe we can talk…" Elena started but then she heard a big noise coming from Eva's saide.

" _Not again! Lena, I have to go right now, okay? Damon is not alright. Talk to you tomorrow."_ Eva said and hanged up.

"Okay…" Elena said after hearing that her sister ended the call.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Lookwood Mansion, Tyler and Caroline kissed and took their clothes off, and the blonde vampire, was in her underwear, pushed Tyler on the bed, jumped on him and kissed him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon entered Stefan's bedroom and started to tear it apart. He broke everything and then he grabbed a guitar but didn't breaks it. Eva went inside the room and saw Damon with the guitar on his hands.

"Are you okay?" Eva asked him with her hands on his back.

"I don't know… he is completely different." Damon said to her.

"How about we go to bed and maybe I can make you feel better?" Eva asked Damon with a little smile on her face. He looked at her and smiled too. Only his girl could make him smile. Then they left Stefan's room and went to his own room.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still outside the bar, Stefan took his phone out of his pocledt and called someone. It was his girlfriend. He needed to hear her voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert House, Elena entered her bedroom and found a drawing as a present from Jeremy for her birthday. Then she started to prepare to go to bed when her cell phone started to vibrate. She didn't notice it immediately. Then she put the card from Jeremy on her chest of drawers and walked into her bathroom, putting her hair up. She came out and answered her phone when she heard the vibration. On the side, it was Stefan and he stayed in silent.

"Hello? Hello?" Elena asked but no one said anything. "Stefan? Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you Stefan. Hold onto that. Never let that go." Elena said and hoped it was Stefan. He on the other end, stayed in silent but nodded tearfully when he heard her words.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler was asleep on his bed and Caroline got up, puts her dress on, took her shoes and left the room. She went downstairs and was about to leave but Carol Lockwood intercepted her making Caroline gasp.

"Mrs. Lockwood. Hi." Caroline said embarrassed.

"Leaving so soon?" Carol asked with some sarcasm on her voice.

"I... I didn't mean to be so... I mean, we were just... I'm going to just..." Caroline said to her not knowing what to say. "Get my purse. Ok." She said and grabbed the purse but it burned her. Then Carol shot her numerous times and then finally Caroline fell on the floor unconscious.


	2. The Hybrid

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW.**

 **I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay guys, but my personal life has been completely occupied and I didn't have the time to write. So I'm sorry guys.**

 **Here it is the sequel of Eternal Flame. This is the third installment of the Eternal Series. It is called Eternal Lust. Hope you guys like it.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry for the delay into posting this chapter but my life since last year has been a mess. I traded jobs and some problems but right now and I'm gonna start posting every weekend a chapter for you guys to read.**

 **I'm really sorry for the delay.**

 **Happy readings.**

 **~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~**

 **Chapter II**

 **The Hybrid**

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was in his bedroom removing all the notes, maps, and newspaper cuttings from his closet and listening to the TV News, while Eva was getting ready on the bathroom.

" _Whether suicide, or a tragic accident, WPKW News has lost one of its shining stars. Field reporter and weekend anchor Andie Star was discovered..."_ The repórter on the television said when Elena arrived.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asked her with some sarcasm.

"You've been dodging my calls." Elena stated to him when Eva came back to the bedroom ready to spend the day with her sister.

"Yeah, well, busy dating with your sister and all." Damon said the same sarcasm on his voice making Eva roll her eyes.

"Damon! Don't start!" Eva said to him with a glare.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked Damon and Eva.

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" Damon said once again with sarcasm in his voice.

"That's truth, Lena." Eva started and then remembered that they already had talked the night before. "I explained to you why we didn't tell you before."

"He called me, guys." Elena said to Damon and to her sister.

"What?" Damon asked surprised.

"Stefan called me last night." Elena stated once again.

"Well, what'd he say?" Damon asked with some curiosity.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee." Elena said to them because she hoped that they would go with her.

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." Damon said and threw more documents into the fireplace.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." Elena said While she watched Damon light a match and throwing into the fireplace.

"Maybe, Lena but if it wasn't him?" Eva asked her sister because she didn't want Elena have hopes and then be crushed.

"I know it was him." Elena said with a certain voice.

"Are you sure?" Eva asked her again.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Are you ready to leave?" Elena asked her because they agreed spend the day together and when she nodded both girls left after Eva said goodbye to her boyfriend.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At Alaric's Apartment, he was on his bed and was woken up by loud knocking at his apartment door.

"Go away, Damon!" Alaric shouted at the door but the knocking continued and when he got up and opened the door, it was Elena and Eva.

"Hi." Elena said to her guardian.

"Hey, Ric." Eva said kissing his cheek.

"You're, uh... Not who I expected." Alaric said surprised to see the twins.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee." Elena stated to Alaric which made Eva groan.

"Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?" Alaric asked her.

"Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know." Elena said and then turned to her sister. "This goes for you too." She finally said.

"Ask Damon." Alaric said and then remembered that some of the things about Stefan's past Eva didn't know. "And your sister knows the same as I do." Alaric defended her.

"Lena, half of Stefan's past, the only person who knows is Damon. No one else." Eva said to her.

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now." Elena said once again.

"He has his reasons." Eva tried to defend her boyfriend.

"For good reason. Because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails." Alaric stated to the girl.

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved." She argueed once more.

"Lena, you need to be prepared that the Stefan you knew maybe is not the Stefan that he is now." Eva tried to tell her twin sister.

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?" Alaric asked Elena.

"Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please." Elena begged once again.

"They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis..." Alaric said sighing and Eva was glaring at him with her eyes. She and Damon didn't want to Elena to know about Klaus.

"Lena, you really need stop this." Eva said to her sister worried.

"I need to know, Eva." Elena said looked her sister with a sad look.

"Arw you sure?" Eva asked and when Elena nodded, she turned to Alaric and he continued to tell her what he and Damon with Eva discovered.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Smoky Mountains, Klaus and Stefan were walking in the forest while Stefan was carrying Ray, unconscious, on his shoulders.

"You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked him with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm fine." Stefan said to him with sarcasm.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." Klaus continued saying to him with a smirk on his lips.

"You know, I get that we're, uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan said using some sarcasm.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus said using his accent.

"Maybe it's because I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We have been at it all summer." Stefan said to him with the same tone.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus said and they stopped walking. They had found the pack's camp. Stefan entered their campi and everyone looked at him. Then Stefan put Ray on the ground and a woman rushed over to him.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" The woman asked them when she had joined Ray.

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion and my name is Klaus." Klaus said when he joined Stefan.

"You're the hybrid." The woman said to him.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus said with a smile.

~~~Eternal~~~Friendship~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Carol poured herself a glass of scotch and then put some vervain in the coffee pot when Tyler arrived.

"Hey, mom." Tyler greeted his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, sweetheart. Coffee's hot." Carol said to her son While he poured himself some coffe.

"Rough night?" Tyler asked to his mother.

"Uh, rough week. I'm a little stressed. You?" She asked with a smile.

"Feeling pretty good." Tyler said to his mother with a smirk.

"You know, if you're going to bring a girl home, I wish she'd have the tact to not sneak out like a prostitute." Carol stated to her son because she saw Caroline.

"I'm sorry. She snuck out?" Tyler asked surprised by that.

"Hmm." Carol said and watched her son drinking his coffee.

"Whoa. I think the cream's bad." Tyler said and put the cup down. "Don't wait up tonight for me." He said and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, and Caroline, she's not a prostitute." Tyler said defending her and left the room. Carol watched and then called someone.

"Bill, it's, Carol Lockwood. I've gotten myself into a bit of a vampire situation." Carol said into the phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Mystic Grill, Jeremy went in to the stockroom to join Matt, who was working.

"Please tell me you're not turning into one of these losers that hangs out at work on his day off." Matt asked him sarcastically.

"You remember what we talked about last night, how I've been seeing things?" Jeremy asked Matt looking up a him.

"Honestly, Jer, last night is kind of a blur." Matt told him.

"Well, I saw her again. I saw Vicki." Jeremy stated to Matt.

"Why are you... why are you telling me this? You're dating a witch. Why don't you tell her?" Matt asked him with curiosity.

"Tell Bonnie that she brought me back to life and now I am seeing my dead's girlfriends? We don't need a witch, okay? There's examples all over the Internet. We need..." Jeremy said and took some papers from his bag. "Personal items, and it works best when a family member tries to make contact." He explained to his friend.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. We're...We're not contacting my sister." Matt stated to him.

"She said, _help me_." Jeremy stated to him with a worried voice.

"If you're messing with me, man..." Matt said becoming serious.

"I saw her, Matt. She asked for help. You were the one she loved the most. If anyone's gonna be able to help me connect to her, it's you." Jeremy explained to him meanwhile on the bar, Elena was talking with Tyler and Alaric with Eva were looking at them from the counter.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it." Tyler explained to Elena.

"What kind of places?" Elena asked Tyler again.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff." Tyler explained to Elena.

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Elena asked again.

"Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map." Tyler sais to her extending his hand.

"Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot." Elena said While giving him her phone.

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Have you talked to her today?" Tyler asked Elena worried about the blonde vampire.

"No. Why?" Elena asked him worried too.

"Just curious. Here." Tyler said and gave her the phone. "That's your best bet." He said to Elena and left the Grill.

"Did you get anything?" Alaric asked her when she joined Eva and Alaric in the bar.

"How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" Elena asked them with a little smile.

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Alaric asked surprised at her.

"Are you crazy, Elena?" Eva asked her sister with a yell.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself." Elena stated and then looked that Alaric and Eva, and saw they were surprised by her plan. "What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now. That Eva could hand herself too." She stated to Alaric.

"Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and SAT's. A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go, please. But, uh, you're driving." Alaric said to the girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the smoky mountains, Klaus and Stefan were sitting while everyone was standing still, looking at Klaus and listening what he was saying.

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus said with a smile when Ray woke up from beeing dead. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." He said with a smirk.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked him not feeling very well.

"Stefan?" Klaus said looking up at Stefan.

"Are any of you human?" Stefan asked getting up and turning to them. "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan explained to them.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone offers? A boyfriend or a girlfriend, along for the ride?" He asked and then looked at a man. "You!" Klaus said and rushed to him and bite him on his forearm while Stefan grabbed him and threw him on the ground in front of Ray. The woman protested but Klaus strangled her.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know, how to stop." Stefan explained to them.

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." Klaus said looking at the girl.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." The woman said with desdain.

"Wrong choice." Klaus said and usded his vampire speed and then gave her his blood while Ray drank the blood from the man. "She'll thank me for that later. Heh." He said and twisted her head killing her. "Okay, who's next?" Klaus asked while his eyes are yellow and his fangs had blood on it.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Grill, Tyler was playing pool waiting for Caroline.

"You moving in or something? You've been here forever." Matt asked to his friend when walked over and refilled his coffee cup.

"I thought I was meeting Caroline. You haven't seen her, have you?" Tyler asked him worried about their friend.

"Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore." Matt said to his friend.

"Look, man, I never meant for me and her being friends to be a problem for you." He said to his blonde friend.

"It is what it is. Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you?" Matt asked him with some worry on his voice.

"Yeah. Whatever." Tyler said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you, uh... Is this like the kind of thing that you need another person for?" Matt asked him because he wanted to help.

"I can handle it. But thanks." Tyler said picking up his coffe and drank his coffee but grimaced from its taste. "Ahh. What is up with my taste buds today?" Tyler asked him after sipping his coffee.

"It's the vervain. The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then." He explained to Tyler.

"That's what vervain tastes like?" Tyler asked still feeling the taste on his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you can taste it, the coffee usually hides the flavour. For humans, anyway." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, someone rang the bell and Carol Lockwood opened the door and a man entered.

"Thank you so much for coming. Does anyone else know you're here?" Carol asked to the man.

"No." The man assured to her. "I didn't drove through town. I came straight here." He explained to her.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Carol offered to the man.

"I think you should tell me what you expect me to do." The man said to her.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Carol said with a sigh because she knew the girl since she was born. "It's Caroline, Bill. I remember the day she was born." She said finally.

"The rest of the council know?" Bill asked her.

"I haven't said a word. I've been putting this together on my own for months now. Any ideas how to handle this? I can't get my hands dirty here for a lot of reasons." Carol explained to him.

"She's a vampire, Carol. We do what we have to do." Bill said to her without any emotion on his voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert House, while Elena was getting her things ready, Eva and Alaric where talking with Jenna about her crazy ideas.

"I'm going with you two." Eva said to Alaric. ´

"You are not going!" Jenna said to Eva because she didn't want her niece in danger.

"I have to go. I need to stop her from doing something stupid." Eva explained to her aunt and to Alaric.

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric asked Eva with some worry.

"Call Damon and tell him. Leave the rest to me." Eva said to Alaric and went upstairs to her sister room.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When Eva was upstairs and inside Elena's room, Eva tried to convince her sister from going after Stefan on that mountain because Klaus could be there and they could be in danger, and Stefan would never forgive himself if they were both death.

"I need to find him, Eva. Stefan is killing people because of Klaus." Elena said to her sister with some tears on her eyes.

"I understand, Lena. But if Klaus sees us… we are srewed." Eva said to her.

"If it was Damon? You wouldn't do the same thing I'm doing?" Elena asked her sister looking at the same eyes she had.

"I would." Eva agreed with her and both of them left Elena's room to meet with Alaric and Jenna that decided to go too.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the smoky mountains, Alaric, Jenna, Eva and Elena were walking along a river looking for a camp where werewolfs could be camping.

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric explained to them.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" Elena asked with a smirk on her face.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." Alaric said to the girls.

"Don't say that, Ric." Eva said and they stopped while he opened his bag. Inside, he had a lot of weapons.

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena said surprised.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." Alaric said giving her a grenade and gave another one to Eva.

"Thank you but if I die, I will come back in transition." Eva said accepting the grenade.

"What? You wanna be a vampire?!" Jenna asked surprised.

"If the man you love lives forever, you need to live forever too." Eva explained to her aunt while Elena and Alaric talked.

"Vervain grenade?" Elena asked him.

"Wolfsbane." Alaric simply said to her.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." Elena said and looked at her sister that showed him John's magical ring.

"That's John Gilbert's ring." Alaric stated to the girls.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." Elena said to him with a smile.

"He gave it to you and Eva." Alaric said to them.

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger and Eva too. It's not gonna work on us. He left it for if I and Eva ever have kids." Elena explained to him.

"I don't plan having kids. I'm waiting for the right age to be a vampire." Eva said to him.

"Are you sure, Eva?" Alaric asked her.

"Damon has 24 as human so I'm waiting until I have at least 22 and you know that vampires can't procreate." Eva said to him.

"Eva, you really love him, don't you?" Jenna asked her niece because she never was like that when she was with Tyler.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, he makes me more happy than anything else." Eva said looking at them and finnally looked at Alaric with the ring in her hand.

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric said to Elena because he knew that Elena doesn't want to be a vampire.

"Okay, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena said and he took the ring and she got closer to the water. #I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." She said to her guardian when she is pushed into the water and Alaric, Eva and Jenna put their weapons ready to attack.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Damon! How are you even here?" Elena asked Damon when she saw him.

"Thanks for the tip, brother." Damon said looking at Alaric.

"You sold me out!" Elena said looking at Alaric.

"It wasn't him. It was me. We agreed come with you but I wasn't going to let him not know where I was going." Eva said to her sister when she went to Damon and he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"And she told Alaric to send a text to him warn him about your crazy plan." Jenna said supporting Eva in that.

"You think I'd take you and Eva to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without back up?" Alaric said the same thing while Elena glared at the four of them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

On the other side of the mountain, over in the camp, Klaus gave his blood to the human and compelled him.

"There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up." Klaus said to him.

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray said from a rock nearby where he was sited while grabbing his body and shivering.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus said with a satisfied look.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked him with some curiosity on his voice.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus said to him with a smirk.

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked now with really curiosity.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus stated to Stefan with a smirk.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked him with a unsure look.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus continued using a smirk.

"That is why you are…" Stefan started to find the right words. "You are keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asked with a laugh.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I have decided that I want you to know." Klaus said and looked at Ray, who was sited next to him and started to examine his face. "Something is wrong." He said when he saw that Ray's eyes were bleeding.

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked him worried.

"Well, obviously." Klaus stated with sarcasm.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Meanwhile, in the other side of the mountains, Damon and Elena were fighting while the others watched.

"Get out of the water, Elena." Damon stated to Elena because she still was on the water.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." Elena said to Damon.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." Damon said to Elena.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric stated to Elena and Damon.

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena stated to him.

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." Damon ordered to Elena.

"No!" Elena yelled at Damon.

"Come on, Lena." Eva pleaded to her sister.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by? Put your sister, Alaric and Jenna in danger?" Damon asked with a sarcasm on his voice and then jumped down and walked into the water.

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena stated once again.

"Klaus thinks you and Eva died when he broke the curse. That makes you and her safe from him. This, this is not safe." Damon stated to her.

"I'm not leaving before we find him." Elena stated to him again.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." Damon said to her.

"Lena, we are in danger here." Eva said to her sister.

"With that, you put Alaric and me in danger, Elena." Jenna said to her.

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please." Elena pleaded to Damon.

"Okay. Okay." Damon consented but then decided to comprimise with her. "But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon stated to the girls.

"I promise." Elena nodded her head agreeing with Danon's terms.

"Unless you wanna see your sister relive that whole deathbed kissy thing with me once again." Damon said with sarcasm.

"Damon!" Eva yelled because she dind't want relive those moments again.

"I said I promise." Elena said once again with a nod.

"Fine." Damon said and both of them got out of the water.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

On the Other side of the mountains, in the camp, Ray was shaking and his eyes were still bleeding.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked Klaus while he was shaking.

"Some master race." Stefan said with sarcasm.

"Lose the attitude." Klaus ordered him and when the woman woke, he ordered to the other man. "Derek come feed your girlfriend." He said and Derek got up na went to his girlfriend. All of the sudden, Ray snarled, made a few jumps and left. Klaus, then looked at Stefan. "Go get him." Klaus ordered to Stefan. With that, the young vampire left the camp and went to look for Ray.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When Stefan found him, he jumped on Ray and pushed him on the ground. Ray bite him and left. Stefan was about to go after him but he heard Elena's voice.

" _How you doing?" Damon asked to Eva and the others._

" _Fine." Elena said with some attiude._

" _And you babe?" Damon asked looking at his girlfriend._

" _I'm good but you can carry me if you want." Eva said with a smirk._

" _You know, I could help you but I prefer help your sister." Damon said with a smirk too and then turned to Eva. "Hop on, babe." He said and Eva hopped on his back._

" _No, thanks." She said smiling at her sister and Damon._

" _Just one little fwoosh." Damon said but then he remembered that Jenna was there with them. "But Jenna can help you too." He said with a little smirk._

" _Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." Elena said with a smirk because she knew that he would never trade Eva for her._

" _What are you guys, twelve?" Alaric asked to the antics between Damon and the twins._

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Stefan, on a high place, he saw them walking from a safe distance. Klaus arrived behind him and Stefan started walking in Klaus's direction so the hybird won't see them.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked Stefan looking up at him.

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Stefan said trying to leave to protect his friends and brother.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus said while he grabbed his arm.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan stated that fact to Klaus.

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

"Can't be serious." Stefan said with a shock on his face.

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Klaus said and went back to the camp while he saw the others waking up. All their eyes were bleeding.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler joined his mother in his dad's office.

"You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?" Tyler asked her when he was completely inside and with the door closed.

"Vervain? What are you talking about?" Carol asked him trying to feigning that she wasn't understanding what he was saying.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires that are in this town. You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. I want to know why." Tyler stated to his mother.

"You've been spending so much time with Caroline. I had to know for sure." Carol stated to her son with a worried voice.

"What does Caroline have to do with it?" Tyler asked his mother calmly.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them." Carol stated to her son.

"Did you do something to her?" Tyler asked his mother with some anger on his voice.

"Carol: Tyler, I don't want you to be with her." Carol stated to him.

"Where is she, mom?" Tyler asked to his mother trying to reign his anger.

"I can't let you be together. I prefer you with Eva Gilbert." Carol stated to her son once again.

"I don't want Eva. I want Caroline." Tyler said to her with a statement and then tried to ask once again. "What did you do to her? Where is she?"

"You can't be with her. She's a monster." Carol stated again.

"You don't know about me, do you?" Tyler asked her because now he understood that his mother didn't know about the werewolf gene.

"Know what? Know what, Tyler?" She asked getting worried and scared.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Smoky Mountains, the sun was starting to set. Damon, Elena, Eva and Alaric were still walking in the forest.

"We got about a mile left." Alaric said to them.

"The sun's about to set." Damon stated to Elena.

"I can see that, Damon." Elena stated to him too.

"I'm just saying." Damon said with a mock voice.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena stated once again.

"Guys! Don't start. You are already piss me off!" Eva said to them.

"Eva!" Elena said surprised at her sister.

"Babe! That's hot! You being pissed at me." Damon said with a smirk on his lips.

"If you continue with that, I'm gonna deprive you from sex!" Eva said with a serious tone on her voice and before Damon could say something, they heard some twigs snapping around when Ray staggered out which made Alaric point his crossbow at him.

"Stay where you are!" Alaric ordered to him.

"Vampire." Ray stated when he saw Damon. Then he rushed over to Damon and they started to fight. Ray pushed Damon against a tree and he tried to bite him. Alaric shoot an arrow at him but Ray was still trying to bite Damon when Elena took the wolfsbane grenade from her bag and pulled the pin from it giving next to her sister.

"Damon!" Elena called and Eva threw it at him that he made it to explode on Ray's face making him scream while his face burned. Damon seeing that kicked him in the stomach which left Ray unconscious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid." Alaric said with sarcasm on his voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Donovan Residence, Matt and Jeremy entered inside a room full of boxes.

"So this is all her stuff. We were supposed to donate it, but, uh, you know." Matt explained to the youngest Gilbert.

"Well, everything I read said that personal items help build a stronger connection." He explained and looked into a box. Then Jeremy took one of her shirts while Matt took one pipe out.

"Does her pipe count?" Matt asked and took a photo from when they were kids. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this, man." He finally said to Jeremy.

"It's because she's your sister and you have a chance to help her." Jeremy said to him and the blonde boy put the picture on a table face-down.

"I can't do this. You gotta go." Matt stated to Jeremy.

"Matt, please." Jeremy pleaded to Matt.

"Nah, man. I can't do this, all right? You gotta go." Matt said and Jeremy left when the blonde heard a noise. When Matt turned around, he saw that the picture that was now upright.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Smoky Mountaisn, Damon and Alaric were tying Ray to the tree for him not to go after them.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?" Damon asked while Elena was spraying a rope with something.

"Ric, here. Take these." Elena said giving the ropes.

"Aah! Ow!" Damon said when he touched the ropes and burned him.

"I said Ric." Elena stated and Eva passed another ropes with wolfsbane while Alaric took the ropes with vervain and put it around Ray.

"All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon." Alaric explained to them.

"Here, more ropes. Those have wolfsbane." Eva explained to Alaric.

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena stated and reached out her hand to touch Ray, he woke up and started to scream. His transformation was starting.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked surprised.

"How that's possible?" Eva asked surprised too.

"Don't they turn on the full moon?" Jenna asked suprised because she was knew to this life.

"It's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena said agreeing with them.

"Tell him that." Alaric said and Damon got closer to Ray and held his shoulders.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." Elena said to the group.

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." Alaric said while Ray continued to scream and snarling as his bonés shift.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" Elena yelled to Damon.

"Come on. We need to leave, right now!" Alaric said to his friends.

"Come on, babe! Let's go!" Eva yelled to her boyfriend and all of them ran.

"Let's go, guys!" Jenna said to all of them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Meanwhile, at the camp and a campfire was burning, Klaus was with Derek and Stefan was looking for Ray.

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." Klaus said to the wolf. Then the wolf offered no resistance as Klaus killed him by drinking his blood. The woman was right in front of him. "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." The blonde hybrid said while all the werewolves were staggering around the camp, their eyes bleeding. They all looked like zombies. "Bloody hell." Klaus said surprised.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon, Elena, Eva, Jenna and Alaric were running when Elena tripped on a old trunk tree. Alaric and Damon stopped and looked back at her but froze where they were which made Jenna and Eva stop too.

"Don't move." Damon ordered her and she raised her head. She was face to face with a werewolf. "Here, doggie, doggie." Damon said running which made the werewolf run after him.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Alaric said while he and Jenna helped Elena to get up from the floor.

"We can't leave Damon." Elena said to him and looked at her sister.

"He can handle himself. Let's move." Alaric said to her.

"Don't worry, Lena. He will be fine." Eva said to her sister smiling.

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here." Elena said worried about the raven haired vampire.

"I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, now!" Alaric stated to her.

"Lena, I'm the one who told Ric to warn Damon." Eva said to her sister.

"Let's go, girls." Jenna stated to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In Mystic Falls, on the old Lockwood Cellar, Tyler was leading Carol, his mother, into the old cellar, to show her who he was on the full moon.

"Tyler, what is it? Just... Just tell me." Carol said to her son with a worried voice.

"You need to see for yourself." Tyler said to his mother while taking the chains.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked him more worried now.

"You think Caroline's a monster? I'm the monster, mom." Tyler told his mother ready to defend his friend.

"What?" She asked when she heard gruting. "Tyler, what's happening?" Carol asked even more scared while he pushed her into the cellar and closed ther door on her face. "Tyler, what are you doing?" She asked him with fear.

"Me, Uncle Mason, it's in our blood. It's our family curse." Tyler said to his mother.

"What curse?" Carol asked surprised when his transformation was starting. "Tyler, what's happening?! What's happening?" She asked worried and saw that his fangs were out and his eyes were yellow. Carol screamed in fear. "Oh, my God! Ohh! No! Ohh!"

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Smoky Mountains, Damon was walking warily when he hears a sound. Ray rushed towards him in human form and they started to fight. Stefan appeared behind the wolf and ripped his Heart throught his back.

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon said to his brother with sarcasm on his voice.

"What part of _don't follow me anymore_ got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan asked to his brother.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls." Damon said to him using his sarcasm.

"I didn't call her." Stefan stated looking at his brother.

"Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you." Damon said with more sarcasm.

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time." Stefan said to his brother preparing to leave.

"Don't forget that my girlfriend is worried about her older brother too. Eva considers you na older brother." Damon said and left too.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Alaric, Jenna and the girls were in the car waiting for Damon to come back for them to leave the mountains.

"Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena asked and was prepared to go there again.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe." Alaric said to Elena.

"Do you want to go help Damon?" Jenna asked him because she had started to train with the raven haired vampire.

"Can you Aunt Jenna?" Eva asked her aunt because she was worried with her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Damon have been helping me with the fighting and with the control for the blood lust I have for being a vampire." Jenna said nodding her head.

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people." Elena said to Alaric after seeing Jenna took of to go to help Damon.

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here." Alaric said to her because he didn't want disappoint anyone.

"You're better at it than you think, you know?" Elena said once again while Eva joinded the other two.

"Oh, boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" Alaric asked with a sigh.

"Yes, she is, Ric." Eva said laughing.

"You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, so is Eva, so is Jenna and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so...We're kind of good for each other." Elena explained to him.

"I'm keeping the ring, then." Alaric finally agreed when Damon walked over to the car.

"Damon?" Eva said and got out the car with her sister behind her.

"Jenna?" Elena said too. "Are you okay? Did you...?" Elena asked them.

"We are fine, guys." Jenna said to them.

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." Damon ordered to Elena.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" Elena asked a little mad at him because he was like a brother to her.

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8..." Damon said and grabbed her by the shoulders and marched her towards the car with Eva and Jenna look at him. "Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" The raven haired vampire asked to Alaric.

"Damon, stop being such a caveman." Elena stated to him while Stefan watched them go inside the car from afar and when Elena looked through the window but her boyfriend was already gone.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilberts house, someone was knocking at the front door and when Jeremy opened the door it was Matt on the other side.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Matt apologized to him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, man. You know, it's, uh... It's a lot to ask." Jeremy said and saw that Matt had a six pack of beer in his hand. "Come on in." He said and Matt got inside the house.

"I spent the day going through her stuff. It was weird, you know, all the memories. I realize that most people didn't really get Vicki. You know, they saw her as trouble and let it go at that. But you really got her. You know, you...you got her better than I did most of the time so... I don't know what we're gonna do with all this, but...here." Matt said and gave Jeremy a backpack and when the youngest Gilbert opened it, he took one of Vicki's shirts out of it.

"You know, I don't remember her dying. I don't know if Caroline told you that when she told you everything." Jeremy said to Matt.

"Nah, she didn't." Matt said to Jeremy.

"Elena made them take that memory away from me, thought I couldn't handle it. So whatever my last moment was with her, I don't have it." Jeremy explained to Matt.

"I don't either. I don't remember the last moment I had with Vicki before she was a vampire... when she was still my sister." Matt said with a sad voice. When Jeremy turned around, Vicki was there looking at her brother.

" _Matty?"_ Vicki asked with a sad tone on her voice but Matt didn't heard her.

"Do you see something? Is she here?" Matt asked him looking around.

"You said you needed help. Tell me how I can help you please." Jeremy said to Vicki looking at her.

" _I can come back. Help me come back."_ Vicki begged to Jeremy to help her.

"What is she saying? Tell me." Matt said begging to his friend and when Jeremy turned around to talk with Matt is when a window breaks in the pátio door. The youngest boy looked at Matt and then he heard Anna's voice behind him.

" _Jeremy. Don't trust Vicki."_ Anna said when Jeremy turned around to look at Anna when he heard her voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Smoky Mountains, Stefan walked back to the camp with Ray over his shoulders and saw that the rest of the pack were lying on the ground dead. The Salvatore vampire the werewolf on the ground and saw that Klaus was there.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." Klaus said yelling and threw the bottle of beer in his hand. He looked at the sky and screamed in rage. "I did everything I was told!" The hybrid said and the regained his composure to be more calm and to start to think what he needed to do next. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgängers. I know one of them had Damon Salvatore's blood on her system, so she is a vampire now because I wanted her alive for my brother. I made that promise to him and I will fullfill that promise to my brother until my lasting day." Klaus said to Stefan because he was uncomfortable. "You look like hell." He said to Stefan.

"Last I checked, I'm dying... and you don't want to heal me." Stefan said to Klaus.

"I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." Stefan said apologizing to Klaus when he saw that the blond hybrid was looking Down at Ray's body.

"It should have worked." Klaus said while turning around and took an empty bottle of beer. He bite his hand, made a fist, put the blood draing from his hand into the bottle and held it to Stefan. "Bottoms up. We're leaving." Klaus said to him and Stefan took the bottle from the blond hybrid. "It appears you're the only comrade I have left." Klaus said when Stefan was drinking the Blood from the bottle and then threw it aside.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon and Eva were on his car. They were in silence. He was still upset with his brother said to him and Eva was thinking how she could help Elena and Stefan.

"I'm sorry." Eva said to him with a sad voice.

"You don't have to be sorry. It is not your fault." Damon said to her kissing her on the side of her head.

"I know but…" Eva started to say to him. "Stefan is like a brother to me and it hurts seeing my sister like that."

"I understand what you mean because Elena is like a sister to me and I hate what my brother is doing to her." Damon said with a sigh.

"Did you see him?" Eva asked him already knowing that Damon talked with his brother on the middle of the forest.

"Yeah. He told me to stop look for him." Damon said with some worried voice.

"And I bet that he was the one who killed Andie." Eva said to him.

"You right babe. I can't anything from you, right?" Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"You never lied and hide anything from me and you have your walls but your eyes never hide your emotions." Eva said with a smile.

"I know. I love you." Damon said to her.

"I love you too. Don't forget, you are stuck with me forever." Eva said with a big smile on her face.

"I know. You already decided the age you want to become a vampire?" Damon asked her because they were already planning her trasition.

"Yeah. The day after my 24th birthday." Eva told him.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked her because he didn't want her to regret becoming a vampire like him.

"I'm sure." She said and Damon kissed her head once again and they continued following the SUV that belonged to Alaric.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Eva was writing a song onh her room. It was a long time that she had done that. This time the song only made her remember when her and her sister's life was more easier and they were happy with their boyfriends. She decided to call this new song has _When We Were Young_ **(this song belongs to Adele, I'm only using for my OC)**.

 _Everybody loves the things you do_

 _From the way you talk_

 _To the way you move_

 _Everybody here is watching you_

 _Cause you feel like home_

 _You're like a dream come true_

 _But if by chance you're here alone_

 _Can I have a moment_

 _Before I go?_

 _Cause I've been by myself all night long_

 _Hoping you're someone I used to know_

 _You look like a movie_

 _You sound like a song_

 _My God, this reminds me_

 _Of when we were young_

 _Let me photograph you in this light_

 _In case it is the last time_

 _That we might be exactly like we were_

 _Before we realized_

 _We were sad of getting old_

 _It made us restless_

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _I was so scared to face my fears_

 _Cause nobody told me that you'd be here_

 _And I swore you moved overseas_

 _That's what you said, when you left me_

 _You still look like a movie_

 _You still sound like a song_

 _My God, this reminds me_

 _Of when we were young_

 _Let me photograph you in this light_

 _In case it is the last time_

 _That we might be exactly like we were_

 _Before we realized_

 _We were sad of getting old_

 _It made us restless_

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _When we were young_

 _When we were young_

 _When we were young_

 _When we were young_

 _It's hard to win me back_

 _Everything just takes me back_

 _To when you were there_

 _To when you were there_

 _And a part of me keeps holding on_

 _Just in case it hasn't gone_

 _I guess I still care_

 _Do you still care?_

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _My God, this reminds me_

 _Of when we were young_

 _When we were young_

 _When we were young_

 _When we were young_

 _When we were young_

 _Let me photograph you in this light_

 _In case it is the last time_

 _That we might be exactly like we were_

 _Before we realized_

 _We were sad of getting old_

 _It made us restless_

 _I'm so mad I'm getting old_

 _It makes me reckless_

 _It was just like a movie_

 _It was just like a song_

 _When we were young_

When she had finished, Eva started to put some clothes to use and to take to the Boarding House. She and Damon wanted some alone time and to prepare for the day that she would become a vampire. She had finished when she heard on knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" Elena asked her sister and patted her bed for Elena to sit down.

"Everything okay?" Eva asked her.

"Yeah. I need to vent a little." Elena laughed at those words which Eva did the same thing because they always talked about everything that was wrong in their lifes.

"So what's wrong?" Eva asked her sister and Elena started to tell her what she was feeling about everything was going on. "Lena, I understand but when I told Damon where we were it was because we needed help and you needed to see what was happening for yourself." Eva finally told her sister.

"I know. I'm sorry for putting you in danger and because of that you almost lost the man you love." Elena apologized to her sister.

"You don't need to apolozige for that, Lena. I understand you because I would do the same thing for Damon." Eva said smiling hugging her sister.

"You are going to spend the night at the Boarding House with Damon?" Elena asked her sister.

"Yeah. We need some alone time and talk a little about my transition into a vampire when the time is right." Eva explained to her.

"Okay. I understand why you want to be one. Just be careful, okay?" Elena said to her sister because she didn't want to lose her too.

"I will. I'm here anytime you need me, okay? You are gonna be alright here alone with our brother, aunt Jenna and Ric?" Eva asked her sister because Alaric had told her that he was going to pick up some of his things at his apartment and was coming to spend his night with them.

"We will be fine. If we need help, I will call you and Damon." Elena stated to Eva.

"Okay." Eva nodded her head and Elena went to their shared bathroom where she could go change and she could go sleep. "See you tomorrow." Eva said to Elena.

"Goodnight and see you tomorrow." Elena said and left to her room.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert Residence, Elena entered her bedroom from her shared bathroom and saw that Damon was by the window. He Wanted to talk with her when Eva was preparing a bag to spend the Night with him, which made him starting to think that his girlfriend should move to his house.

"Seriously?" Elena asked him when she saw Damon.

"I was wrong." Damon said to her.

"Are you drunk?" Elena asked him worried.

"No. I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong." Damon said to her with a look that he was certain about that.

"You saw him out there? Damon, is he okay?" Elena asked him worried about Stefan.

"No, he's not okay, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked... But he can be saved." Damon stated to her.

"What happened out there? What changed your mind?" Elena asked him surprised by his change of heart.

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die, so I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back." Damon finished telling her that.

"Thank you." Elena thanked him.

"But before I do, I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind all of the sudden?" Damon asked her.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked him not understanding.

"You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?" Damon asked her once again.

"We were under attack, Damon." Elena stated to him.

"You had a bag full of weapons, a vampire aunt, your sister and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going." Damon said to her still waiting for her answer.

"It was too dangerous." She stated once again.

"It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?" The raven haired vampire asked her one more time.

"Why are you being like this?" Elena asked him again.

"What changed your mind, Elena?" He once again asked her.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, okay? I was... I was worried about you and I didn't want to see my sister getting sad and hurt because you were dead." Elena finally said to him because he was brother to her.

"Thanks." He thanked her and prepared to leave.

"Yes, I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?" Elena asked him still confused by his behavior.

"Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. Good night, Elena." Damon said to her when he got closer to her. "How's it going, Ric?" Damon asked when he got inside his girlfriend room.

"Know what you're doing there?" Alaric asked her when he had two bags on his hands.

"No, I don't." Elena said looking at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When Damon got inside his girlfriend room, he went to sit down on her bed and wait for her to finish to prepare the bag she was going to take to hsis house.

"Everything is okay?" Eva asked him looking up from her bag.

"Yeah. I was trying to understand why Elena wanted to leave and that we were going to continue look for Stefan." Damon said smiling at her.

"I'm glad because I can see that your brother is importante to you. Even after everything that happened 145 years you and Stefan would do anything for each other." Eva said smiling at her boyfriend.

"You know better than anyone and you know that I'm worried about my brother and your sister. I hope that she can remember everything that he made her feel when he comes back from this because I don't want her see getting hurt. She his like a little lister to me, the annoying little sister I never had." Damon said laughing at that.

"I feel the same about Stefan. The older brother that is overprotective and annoying because I wanna be with my boyfriend and he doesn't like him." Eva said laughing to and pick up her bag for them to leave. "Let's go." She said giving him her hand.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the old Lockwood Cellar, on the propriety of the Lockwood family, Tyler woke up from turning on the full moon. He was naked and then he looked at Carol, his mother, she had witnessed everything that happened.

"I'll take care of it. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Carol promised to his mother.

"Thank you." Tyler thanked to his mother.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon and Eva were on his bedroom alreday on the bed after a round of love making where Eva had drank Damon's blood and he had drank hers. They had talked more about the day she would become a vampire for them to be together and a little about their current problema, Stefan.

"How we are going to bring Stefan back?" Eva asked Damon.

"I don't know. But we need to be careful. Klaus can't know that you and your sister are alive." Damon told her.

"I know. He needs to think that we are dead." Eva agreed with him. "But right now, let's just think about us." Eva said kissing Damon and turned to be on top of Damon. Then he smiled and they had another round of making love.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Sometime later, on the Lockwood Mansion, Carol called someone.

"I think we made a mistake." Carol said when someone picked up the phone.

"Carol, you called me in to take care of this little problem. Why the sudden change of heart?" The man asked her.

"Maybe a guilty conscience." Carol said to him with a strange voice.

"Don't feel guilty. They're not human. They're monsters." The man stated to her.

"What if we're wrong?" Carol asked because she knew her son was a werewolf.

"My family's been committed to this fight for almost 150 years, Carol. You married into it, so maybe you don't understand, but I do. I know what my obligations are." He said and hanged up.

"Wait!" Carol said but itb was too late.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In a cellar, Caroline was tied to a chair and she was facing the door of her cell which had a barred window in it.

"Hello! Mrs. Lockwood?! Somebody!" Caroline yelled when she had heard someone coming. "Who's that? Mrs. Lockwood?! Please." She continued to yell.

"Hello, Caroline." The man said to her.

"Daddy?" Caroline said surprised when she saw that iyt was her father, Bill Forbes.


	3. The End Of The Affair

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the L. J. Smith and The CW.**

 **I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay guys, but my personal life has been completely occupied and I didn't have the time to write. So I'm sorry guys.**

 **Here it is the sequel of Eternal Flame. This is the third installment of the Eternal Series. It is called Eternal Lust. Hope you guys like it.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry for the delay into posting this chapter but my life since last year has been a mess. I traded jobs and some problems but right now and I'm gonna start posting every weekend a chapter for you guys to read.**

 **I'm really sorry for the delay.**

 **Happy readings.**

 **~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~**

 **Chapter III**

 **The End Of The Affair**

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was fixing himself a drink in the living room when his phone rang. He answered without seeing who it was.

"You're interrupting my drink." Damon said to the person who had called him.

" _You miss me?"_ A voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Danielle. Where are you?" Damon asked to his girlfriend doppelganger.

" _Lurking outside your window, pining away."_ Danielle said with a seductive voice.

"What do you want?" Damon asked to Danielle.

" _I'm homesick. What have I missed?"_ Danielle asked Damon.

"Well, Stefan's still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you and your sister since you both left." He said to Danielle with an antogonizing voice.

" _And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of way of leaving town with my doppelganger."_ Danielle said to Damon with sarcasm on her voice.

"I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is." Damon stated to Danielle.

" _Hmm."_ Danielle said into the phone.

"But you do. Are you and Katherine trailing them?" Damon asked her surprised.

" _A hybrid who wants me and my sister dead and his sidekick who is off the rails? We couldn't be further away."_ Danielle said with a smirk.

"Which means you know exactly where they are." Damon said once again knowing the games that the Pierce sisters play.

" _All we know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers."_ Danielle said to him while she saw her sister crossing the street to meet her and tell her what she knew.

"How do you know that?" Damon asked her with a surprised voice.

" _Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you and your sister."_ Danielle explained to Damon.

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?" Damon asked her knowing the answer to that, it was Katherine that was tailing them and she went with her sister to protect her like always.

" _Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted."_ Danielle said to Damon and put the phone on the speaker for her sister to her.

" _They are here."_ Katherine said to them.

"Where are they?" Damon asked to them because he wanted to bring his brother back home.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In Chicago, Klaus and Stefan got out of a car. They never saw that the Pierce twins were watching them.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said to Stefan with a smirk.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked him because he didn't remember a thing about the time he spend in Chicago during the 20's.

"I always knew how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of your the good old ripper days?" Klaus asked him with the same smirk on his face.

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of Blood and a lot of partying. The details still are all a blur." Stefan said to Klaus.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend." Klaus said to him and decided to reveal a little to him of that past but with the same smirk on his face while he talked about that. "The word was around that the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was Prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun."

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

 _In Chicago, around the year of 1920,_ _Stefan was in a car making out with a girl but then he drank her blood and killed her. In the end, he got out of the car, removed the blood from his lips, and walked down the street. Stefan entered a bar and patted the doorman on the shoulder as he passed. The owner of the bar who was on stage singing saw him getting inside the bar._

" _Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time around here, Mr. Salvatore?" The Black skinned Woman asked to Stefan._

" _Save me a dance, Gloria." Stefan said to the woman and was about the grab a glass of champagne but a lady takes it before he does. "Ooh. Please, help yourself." He said with a seductive smile._

" _Oh, I always do." She said and got closer, which made Stefan lick his lips and she whispered into his ear. The blonde Woman showed her vampire face. "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." The woman was about to leave but Stefan grabbed her arm._

" _No, no, no. Who are you?" Stefan asked her and the blonde woman put her finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet and then she walked away._

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In Chicago, nowadays, Klaus and Stefan were in front of a warehouse talking about his time in the town.

"Chicago was magical." Klaus continued to say to Stefan.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan said once again to Klaus.

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus asked him.

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked him because he didn't want that Klaus discover that Elena and her sister were alive.

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus said and walked over to the car door which was being held opened by one of his minions.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

After talking with Danielle and Katherine, Damon went to find his Girlfriend to tell her what the other two told him about his bother and Klaus. They agreed go to the Gilbert house to talk with Elena about their plans to go to Chicago.

"Are you sure that they are in Chicago?" Eva asked Damon because she didn't that Elena had her hopes crushed again.

"I believe so." Damon told her.

"Do you believe in them?" Eva asked him worried that could be a trap.

"No. But Katherine is obesessed with Stefan, so is possible that they are following them for everyplace they go." Damon said and Eva nodded while they picked up their things and left to the Gilbert House.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At Gilbert house, Eva and Damon went to Elena's room which she was sleeping. Eva sat down by the window and the raven haired vampire laid Down on the bed to make some fun of Elena.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon said when Elena turned over and Elena's head end up on his chest.

"Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" Elena said while she sat up on the bed surprised.

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." The raven haired vampire said to his girlfriend sister smirking and making her sister laugh.

"Ugh. Oh, my God." Elena said looking at her alarm and making her sister laugh because of her face. "Six am. Seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at six am?" She asked to Damon and turned to her sister. "You let him do this?" Elena asked with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Fine, don't come with us to bring Stefan home. See ya." Damon said getting up and going to join his girl.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?" Elena asked him surprised that he knew where he was.

"Windy city." Eva said to her sister.

"He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?" Elena asked them with some distrust.

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked with your sister in my bed. You would have loved it. Start packing." Damon said to Elena with sarcasm.

"Is he okay?" Elena asked them.

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." Damon said with sarcasm while opened one of her drawers and took a pair of Elena's underwear, which were a red lacy panties, which her sister had offered her one time. "Ooh. Put these in the _yes_ pile." She got up, took it from his hands and put it back in the drawer and Damon left laughing from the room to leave the girls to talk a little.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

After the raven haired vampire left Elena's room, Eva and Elena looked at each other and they both sat down on her bed and started to talk. The youngest of the twins, Elena, had a worried look on her face.

"How did he find him?" Elena asked her sister worried.

"Katherine and Danielle." Eva said to her sister.

"What?" Elena asked surprised with that statement.

"Yeah. They called Damon and told him that Stefan and Klaus were in Chicago. They have been tracking them." Eva explained to Elena.

"Are you sure?" Elena askes again.

"You know how Katherine is obsessed with Stefan and Danielle is always with her to protect her against anything, right?" Eva asked at her sister and when Elena nodded her head she continued. "So they started to follow Stefan and Klaus and now they called my boyfriend to tell him where they were." Eva finished telling her sister what the evil twins did and were doing.

"Okay. So let's go bring Stefan back home." Elena said with a smile.

"That you can count me in." Eva said with smile too.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In a cellar, Caroline was still tied to a chair and she was struggling with the hand restraints but they didn't gave up when she heard a noise.

"Daddy, are you there? Why won't you talk to me? Dad!" Caroline yelled and smoke entered the cellar through the vents.

"Shhh. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Billy asked when entered through the door.

"Dad..." Caroline started to say to her father.

"I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?" Bill asked his daughter.

"Just let me go." Caroline pleaded with her father.

"Sweetheart, please, just answer me. Then we'll get on with it." Bill said to his daughter trying to make her believe in him.

"Is that all you want to know?" Caroline asked her father.

"That's all I want to know." Bill said to her and Caroline looked down at her ring which made Bill look at it. "Interesting." He said and took off the ring from her finger.

"No, dad, no! What are you..." Caroline asked and while Bill tossed her ring to the floor near the door. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" She asked worried.

"Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... They had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair. And that." Bill said and left the cellar.

"What are you doing?" Caroline yelled nervously and then he came back with a blood bag and puts it in front of her. Seeing the blood her vampire face appeared. He took the blood bag back.

"Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you." Bill said like it was simple stop the blood lust.

"What?" She asked surprised and he walked to a chain and pulled. It was a window which bathed Caroline in sunlight burning her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Caroline screamed while she was burning because she didn't have her ring for protection.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon, Eva and Elena were driving on a highway to Chicago. Damon and Eva were on the front while Elena was in the backseat.

"I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon made a sarcastic coment.

"It's an antique, Damon. Like you." Elena said while she touched her vervain necklace.

"Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." Damon said and Eva took an old diary from a bag that was on the back of the car and gave to her sister when Damon nodded at her.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." Elena stated to Damon because she had a diary just like him.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." Damon explained to Elena.

"Stefan is not the guy we know, Lena. Damon have been telling stories about his time as a reaper. About Stefan letting the blood lust controlling him." Eva said to her sister urging her to read the diary.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." Elena said once again and Damon while driving took the diary from his girlfriend hands and started to read when he placed it on the steering wheel. "Here's one. March 12, 1922." Damon said and changed his voice to try imitate his brother's and to read to the girls what was on the diary. " He says on the diary. _I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood. In places I don't recognize. With women I don't remember._ " He finished reading and looked at Elena. "Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" Damon said and smirked at her.

"Eyes on the road, grandma." Elena said taking the diary from his hands and teasing him about his age.

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." Damon said grabbed his girlfriend hand and put on the gear while Elena in the backseat opened the diary and started to read the pages.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

 _Chicago, around the year of 1920,_ _in the bar Gloria was singing another song. A waiter was pouring champagne on a champagne tower. The vampire blonde woman was dancing with a man but was looking at Stefan who was at the bar, drinking with his friends and then she stopped dancing and joined Stefan and his friends._

" _Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you." The blonde woman said to Stefan._

" _I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?" Stefan asked with a sarcastic voice and his friends started to laugh and then she touched his face._

" _It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." She said and prepared to leave him._

" _Hey, hey. You ever going to tell me your name?" Stefan asked her grabbing her arm._

" _Sure. When you earn it. Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it." The blonde woman said and went back to the dance floor to continue dancing with the same man._

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still on Gloria's Bar, Klaus and Stefan entered the bar. It's dim, quiet, and empty or they thought that was empty.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked Stefan smiling at the memories.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said surprised that the bar still existed.

"You got to be kidding me." Gloria appeared at the bar.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." Klaus said smiling at her.

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." Gloria said and then looked at Stefan. "I remember you." She said to the younger vampire.

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..." Stefan started to say.

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" Gloria finished for him with a little smirk.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus explained to Stefan.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria explained to Stefan.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus said to Stefan because he wanted to talk with Gloria alone.

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan said and went to the bar but decided to use his vampire hearing to listen the conversation.

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus said to Gloria smirking.

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." Gloria stated to Klaus.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus asked her and Stefan continued using his vampire hearing to listen their conversation.

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old...We'd have to contact the witch who created it." Gloria explained to Klaus.

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Klaus stated to the witch.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria stated to the hybrid and then Stefan noticed a photo on the wall and pulled it off to look at it.

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." Klaus said to Gloria.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria said and Stefan looked up from the photo and went to Klaus.

"What is this?" Stefan asked him while showing the picture.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus said with the same smirk once again on his face.

"But this is me. With you." Stefan said and showed again the picture to Klaus. It was a picture of Stefan with his arm around Klaus's shoulders in the 1920's.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Forbes Residence, Liz was leaving a voicemail message for Caroline because she hadn't come home the night before.

"Caroline! It's mom. Just coming up for air after a few all-nighters at the station. I thought we'd have lunch and you could remind me I promised not to work so hard." The Sheriff said on the voice mail when Tyler knocked on the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still trapped in the cellar, Caroline heard the window slatting open again to let in the sun get inside. Caroline once again burned in the sun and cried in pain.

"No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!" Caroline yelled and Bill released the chain, closing the slats and the cellar was dark once again. "I don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I swear. I can handle the urges. I can!" She pleaded with her father.

"If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen." Bill said and put a bloo bag in front of her which made her vampire face appear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Caroline apologized with pain on her voice.

"I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain, in time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely." Bill continued to explain to his daughter.

"That's impossible. Daddy, you can't change who I am." Caroline pleaded with her father trying to show that she couldn't stop being who she was now.

"Yes, I can." Bill said with a sure voice.

"No." Caroline said once again.

"You remember this feeling?" Bill asked her and went to the window.

"No! No! No! No, no!" Caroline said to her father and he pulled on the chain again to let the sun inside. Once again her skin burnerd and she screamed.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In an apartment in Chicago, Eva, Elena and Damon were walking along the hall in one of the apartmentsbuildings around Chicago.

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked Damon surprised where he used to live.

"There used to be an all girls high school around this corner, but it was shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon said with a smirk.

"Girls? How do you know?" Eva asked with a eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena said because she was already seeing her sister and Damon going like rabbits.

"Shh." Damon said putting his index finger to his lips in a motion to keep quiet. "Here we are. Stefan«s second personality home." Damon said breaking the lock and opened the door which they entered and looked around.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena stated to him.

"Tour is not over yet." Damon said and went toward a wall shelf panel next to the refrigerator, put his hand to the edge of the panel and pulled. The panel swiveled open to reveal a dark back room. Damon motioned to it, walked inside, and pulled a light cord and the light revealed there was a lot of alcohol on shelves against the back wall.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena said sarcastically.

"Look harder." Damon told her.

"It's a list of names." Elena said getting closer and saw a list of names, which started with his father, Giuseppe Salvatore, John Beach, Randy Smith, Danah Leach, Terrilyn Henson, Catherine Marid, Matthew Wagner, Michael Reddinton, Christian David, Dianne Wagner, Ashley Holliday.

"Yep." Damon said to them.

"What list?" Eva asked with a surprised and went to see with her sister.

"These are all of his victims?" Elena asked him and those names were written in three columns and were about a hundred in number.

"Still handling it?" Damon asked Elena.

"What were you doing in the 1920's? Paving the way for women's liberation?" Elena asked sarcastically after passed her moment of shock.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own." Damon said with a smirk and looked at Eva which made Elena look disgusted.

"Now, you are forbidden to look another Daisy Buchanan." Eva said to Damon with a smirk on her face which made Elena more disgusted because she knew those looks between her sister and Damon.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked when she saw that Damon was leaving.

"His old stomping ground." Damon said to them.

"I'm coming with you." Elena said to Damon ready to leave with him.

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." Damon said and Eva prepared to leave with her.

"Babe, I'm going with you." Eva said but Damon shock his head.

"He is with Klaus so is better you stay her with your sister, okay?" Damon asked and she nodded agreeing with him and Damon left the apartment.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Around Chicago, Stefan and Klaus were walking inside a warehouse and Stefan was still holding the photo that had him and Klaus together.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked Klaus still confused about everything.

"You said it yourself: that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus said to him with a smirk.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asked him again.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will have to wait." Klaus said to him prepared to wake the girl that Gloria had asked.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan said with a demanding voice.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Klaus said with a smirk in his face remembering some parts from his past with Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

 _Around Chicago, in 1920's,_ _Stefan was drinking blood from a woman. The blonde woman from the flashbacks joined in on the other side of her neck. The blonde woman and Stefan kissed. He saw her necklace. It's the one he offered to Elena._

" _It's beautiful." Stefan said when he saw the necklace._

" _A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." The blonde woman said to Stefan._

" _And is it?" Stefan asked her with a smirk._

" _It brought me love, didn't it?" The vampire blonde woman said smiling at him._

" _It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." Klaus said when he arrived and tugged her arm._

" _Get off of me!" Rebekah said to her brother._

" _Who is this guy?" Stefan asked getting up._

" _Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah said to Stefan while he was standing behind Rebekah, and had his left hand protectively on her shoulder, to protect her against Klaus._

" _So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go." Klaus said to his sister._

" _Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah stated to her brother._

" _No, you're my sister, which means...You have to do as I say." Klaus said and pulled his sister to him and they were both facing Stefan._

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Elena and Eva were on Stefan's old apartment thinking about a plan to bring him home while they were talking to.

"Are you sure that we are going to bring Stefan home?" Elena asked with some doubt on her voice.

"If not today, it is going to be in another day. But Stefan is coming home. Don't worry, sister." Eva said with a smile.

"I know but I get worrid." Elena said and sat down to read Stefan's journal.

"I know. Continue your readings because I'm gonna write another song." Eva said with a smile to her sister. Eva started to think about the new song and what she needed to say in that song. It was about getting old together. If Damon was human like her they could get old together but he couldn't so she was going to be immortal but didn't stopped her and him to love each other like there wasn't tomorrow.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 _Darlin' I will be lovin' you_

 _Till we're seventy_

 _Baby my heart could still fall as hard_

 _At twenty three_

 _I'm thinkin' bout how_

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Me, I fall in love with you every single day_

 _I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your lovin' arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mm)_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _Cause honey your soul_

 _Could never grow old_

 _It's evergreen_

 _Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinkin' bout how_

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _That baby now (ooh)_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars (oh darlin')_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

After she had finished the lyrics of this song, Eva decided to name the song has _Thinking Out Loud_ **(This song belongs to Ed Sheeran, I'm only using for my OC)** , she smiled because this was another great song.

"Another hit song?" Elena asked when she saw Eva smiling.

"Of course it is going to be another hit song." Eva said laughing with her sister.

"What is about?" Elena asked her sister with curiosity already knowing that Eva would never tell her the meaning of the song. She never told the meaning of her songs, she preferred that everyone hear the songs and then take their conclusions.

"You know that I will never tell." Eva said to her sister laughing.

"Never hurts to try." Elena said lauging with her sister.

"Oh I know, Lena, I know." Eva said continuing laughing with her sister. Elena really needed to laugh a little since they started to look for Stefan. Eva continued to write another song while Elena continued to read Stefan's journal. She started to think in another song to write but nothing was coming to her head. "I'm worried about Damon, too." Eva said to Elena.

"Why?" Elena asked her sister surprised.

"This with Stefan is making Damon more worried than never." Eva said to her with a worried voice.

"I know. But Stefan is coming home." Elena said with a smile.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In around another part of Chicago, Stefan was surprised about the things he was founding out about his time in the city.

"Your sister. So I knew another Original vampire." Stefan stated surprised.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus said and walked over to a number of coffins which contained the Original vampires, his family. The blonde hybrid opened one of the coffins. It was Rebekah that was lying dead in it with a dagger stabbed in her chest. He smiled and gently touched her face.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan said to Klaus.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus said with a smirk and pulled the dagger out of her chest. "Time to wake up from your beauty sleep, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah." The hybrid said and the woman inside of the coffin which was still lying there without moving. Then he looked at Stefan. "She's being a little bit of dramatic." Klaus said with the same smirk on his face.

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asked Klaus because he really want answers.

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus said to Stefan.

"Do I?" Stefan asked him surprised too.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus said with a smirk and started to tell him about those tricks.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

 _It was once again, in 1920's, Chicago, where_ _Klaus was sitting in the bar on one side of a table with Stefan and Rebekah on the other._

" _So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus asked with a smirk._

" _Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist." Rebekah said to Stefan defending him from her brother._

" _Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asked Klaus._

" _Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them." Klaus said with a smirk._

" _But not all." Rebekah said with a smile to her brother._

" _And you're okay with that?" Stefan asked her surprised._

" _Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." Rebekah said to Stefan and touched Klaus's hand when a man stoppd by their table._

" _Where the hell's my wife?" The man asked to Stefan looking at him._

" _I don't know. I give up." Stefan said with a smirk._

" _You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." The man said to Stefan with so much disdain._

" _Ooh!" Klaus said and he and his sister started to laugh._

" _Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second." Stefan said calling the woman._

" _Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving." The man said and started to leave with his wife but Stefan reached his arm out to stop him and compeled him._

" _Oh, no, no, no, no._ _No. You're sitting." Stefan said using his compelling powers and the man sat down next to Klaus and Lila next to Stefan. Then the younger vampire took off her glove and took a pocket knife from his jacket pocket._

" _Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah said to Stefan with a pout_.

" _What the hell are you doing?" The man asked with a shocked expression and Klaus was intrigued about what was going to happen. Stefan cut Lila's wrist and the blood poured into a champagne glass. Klaus and Rebekah started to smile._

" _Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan said and she got up leaving. After that Stefan compelled the man to do what he was going to say. "I'd like you to join me for a drink." Stefan said and gaves him the glass containing the blood of his wife._

" _What kind of sick freaks are you?" The man asked him still in shock._

" _I said, drink!" Stefan shouted at him and the man shakily raised the glass to his lips and took a sip of his wife's blood. After drinking the man coughed the blood. "I didn't catch your name." Stefan said to the man._

" _Go to hell." The man said and Klaus laughed._

" _Do you want another sip?" Stefan asked him with a smirk on his lips._

" _Liam. Liam Grant." The man said to Stefan._

" _Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam." Stefan ordered to Liam and Klaus clinked his champagne glass on Liam's glass. Liam shakily raised the glass. "Finish it." Stefan said to him once again and Liam swallowed all the blood in one gulp which made Klaus laugh._

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Around the town once again, back in the warehouse Klaus was walking towards the exit with Stefan following behind.

"I was your number one fan." Klaus said laughing.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked him.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's Bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." Klaus said when he stopped in front of the guard to compel him which then the guard nodded his head.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked Klaus.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus stated to Stefan.

"How?" Stefan asked still doubting.

"We're going to your old apartment." Klaus said to him leaving to Stefan's apartment.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon entered Gloria's bar, the bar which is now opened and full of customers. Gloria was behind the counter and saw him.

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place." Gloria said when she saw that Damon got inside the bar.

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have had stuck around here." He said with a smirk.

"I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running still in the wrong crowd." Gloria said to Damon about Stefan being around Klaus.

"You've seen him?" Damon asked her hoping that she knew something.

"With Klaus. Bad combo." Gloria said to him.

"You know where they went?" Damon asked her with a worried face.

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me." The black tanned witch said to Damon.

"Gloria..." Damon said while she pushed a glass of alcohol towards him across the counter and he touched her hand. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" Damon asked her with a little pout.

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." Gloria said and removed her hand.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still on Stefan's old apartament, Elena was reading the youngest Salvatore diary on his bed while Eva was writing new songs on the loveseat. She was reading some entries on the year 1922.

" _April, 1922. Lexi found me last night. Dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again."_ Stefan wrote on the diary and the she turns the pages to continue to read about that time when he lived for the blood lust. " _June, 1924. Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery."_ She read turning the page again and continued to read the pages of the diary. _"Year of 1935. Cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project: getting me to laugh."_ All of the sudden the girls jumped when they heard Klaus and Stefan coming into the stairs. Both girls were surprised. The hybrid saw that the lock had been broken and kicked the door and both they entered inside. The girls had hidden inside Stefan's secret room.

"What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Klaus asked to the youngest Slavatore when they were inside.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked and the girls hidden inside that room were hearing everything.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus explained to Stefan which both girls looked at each other and then both of them looked at the list and they saw the name Liam Grant.

"To write it down." Stefan confirmed what Klaus was saying.

"And relive the kill... over and over again." Klaus said with a smirk and watched Stefan opening the secret door room.

"You believe me now?" Klaus asked and Stefan entered inside the closet to see the famous list and when he turned his head, he becames surprised to see Elena and Eva. The girls looked at him, with hope on their faces. Stefan stood motionless looking at them. Klaus walked back into the apartment.

"Look what I found." Stefan said making the girls scared but he took a bottle and gave it to Klaus which made them relieved. "1918. Single malt." Stefan said and stood on the doorway of the secret room.

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus said and left while Stefan closed the secret room.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Later, Elena and Eva were hiding, both ready behind a wall with a vervain dart in their hands when they heard someone coming but it was Damon.

"Finally! Eva called you an hour ago!" Elena said to him while Eva hugged him.

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight." Damon said and tossed her a bag and then sat down.

"Eva told you that we were practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" Elena said a little pissed at him.

"Guys, please don't start." Eva said looking for some clothes on her bag.

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you two here alone, process it, and move on. Are you okay?" Damon asked Elena a little pissed too.

"Yeah." Elena said nodding her head.

"Okay, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross." Damon said and then went to his girlfriend. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry." Eva said to him smiling.

"Get changed too, okay?" He said to her and when she nodded, he went to sat down once again on the loveseat.

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena asked Damon.

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan." Damon said to Elena and then looked at Eva. "You stay with your sister okay?" He pleaded to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, don't worry, I will." Eva said agreeing with Damon because she knew that Klaus couldn't know that the girls were alive.

"Okay. Thank you." Elena thanked Damon for all his help.

"But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this." Damon said to Elena with a pleading look.

"I can do this." Elena assured Damon.

Damon was looking at Eva and hoping that Klaus didn't notice that her and Elena were alive. He was going to ask to stay with Elena while she talked with Stefan and he took care of Klaus. He just hoped that he will survive that meeting. He didn't want to die right now, when he and Eva were already making plans for their future togheter. They were going away on the girls summer vacations after the senior year. Just the two of them. To Italy, just them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Klaus and Stefan were at the bar and Gloria gave them two beers.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked Klaus.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus said and took a drink while looking at Stefan. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked him with sarcasm.

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus said with a smirk.

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked and watched Klaus pouring alcohol into two shots glasses.

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Klaus said to him and slided one of the shot glasses to Stefan along the counter.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

 _Around Chicago, circa the year 1920, Klaus and Stefan were at the counter drinking._

" _They are jealous of you. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are." Stefan said to Klaus smiling._

" _What? An abomination?" Klaus asked him surprised._

" _No. A king." Stefan said with a laugh._

" _Look at us. Two sad orphans." Klaus said smiling and then they both looked at Rebekah staring at them from a safe distance. "My sister fancies you, you know." The hybrid informed Stefan._

" _Mmm!" Stefan murmered at Klaus agreeing with him._

" _But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad." Klaus continued to say to him which made them laugh._

" _I appreciate the advice." Stefan laughing with Klaus._

" _And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." Klaus advised Stefan._

" _You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you." Stefan said helding up his shot glass in cheers._

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the present day, at Gloria's bar, Klaus raised his shot of tequila.

"To friendship." Klaus said and Stefan clanked his shot glass with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the cellar was dark, Caroline had burns marks on her skin and her head was bowed because she was weak and Bill was sitting against a wall.

"I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you... I sat down and cried." Bill said to his daughter.

"Dad, I'm okay. I've learned to adapt. I don't need to be fixed. I can't be fixed." Caroline said once again to her father.

"I've always taught you to try your best. I need you to try your best now." Bill said getting up and walked over to her, then he crouched down next to her and put a blood bag in front of her which she didn't show her vampire face. "There, see? You're doing it." Bill said to her with a smile.

"I can't." Caroline said and raised her head with tears in her eyes which she couldn't look at her father.

"Yes, you can. Fight the urge." Bill said to her with an encouring smile.

"Daddy, I'm starving." Caroline said with tears on her eyes.

"I know you are, Care. Try." Bill pleaded with his daughter.

"Why? You know that this isn't going to work." Caroline asked with curiosity because once a vampire always a vampire.

"It has to work. It's the only option." Bill said to her because he didn't want to do what he had heard all his life.

"Why are you trying to fix me?" Caroline asked her father.

"So I don't have to kill you!" Bill shouted at her and Caroline turned her head to face him and some veins appeared under her eyes.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." She apologized to him and Bill raised his head.

"The sun's gone down. We'll try again tomorrow." Bill said petting her head and left the room closing the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When he closed the door, Bill heard a gun being cocked, looked up, and saw Liz, Sheriff Fobes, his ex-wife, standing at the top of the stairs above him, pointing a gun down at him.

"Hello Bill." The Sheriff said to him.

"Put the gun down, Liz. I know what I'm doing." Bill said to his ex-wife.

"That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you." The Sheriff said to him while Caroline could hear the talking with her super hearing.

"Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz. Not because she's a monster. But because we love her." Bill continued to tell her.

"Tyler." The Sheriff called which Tyler walked in behind her and went down the stairs to the door.

"You're not going in there." Bill said to Tyler and Liz shoot next to him which made both men stop in their tracks.

"Go ahead." The Sheriff said and Tyler started to walk again and the he opened the door while entered in the cellar.

"Tyler." Caroline said weakly and he rushed over towards her and broke the chains with his hands.

"It's okay. We're going to get you out of here." Tyler said picking up her.

"My ring." Caroline said and pick up the ring, put it on her finger, lifted her again and carried her out.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still in Gloria's Bar, Stefan was Klaus at the island and they were still talking about the 20's, when Stefan met him and Rebekah.

"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends in that time, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend and my bother's girlfriend on an altar of fire? Huh?" Stefan asked with sarcasm on his voice.

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

 _Around the year 1920, in Chicago, at Gloria's Bar,_ _Stefan and Rebekah were dancing on the dance floor. Klaus looked at them with a smile from his table. Suddenly he sensed something and started to look around. A moment later bullets started flying all through the room. Rebakah and Stefan crouched down and hided behind the bar. Stefan took one of the bullets from the ground._

" _They're using wooden bullets. They know." Stefan said looking at Rebekah._

" _That means he's here." Rebekah said with fear on her voice._

" _Who? Who's here?" Stefan asked not understanding what she was saying._

" _Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart." Klaus said to her walking over to the counter while she got up and grabbing her._

" _What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked him confused._

" _Stefan!" Rebekah shouted calling him._

" _Go!" Klaus ordered to her while Stefan noticed Rebekah's necklace lying on the floor and was about to crouch down and took it when Klaus interrupted him to talk with him._

" _Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here." Klaus said with a sad voice._

" _What are you talking about?" Stefan asked still confused._

" _You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan and thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." Klaus said compelling him and then he disappeared._

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the present day, Stefan and Klaus continued sitting on the counter talking inside the bar waiting for Rebekah.

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan asked still surprised.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus said to him while draining his glass.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... unless you're running from someone." Stefan asked and then deducing something.

"Storytime's over." Klaus said and Stefan turned around and saw his brother, Damon, who motioned him to come over and then Damon walked behind a wall.

"I need another drink. A real one." Stefan said to Klaus looking at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon had just walked outside and was looking from side to side. Stefan suddenly flow at him at super speed and pushed him against a car. Stefan held him by the collar.

"What is wrong with you?!" Stefan shouted at his brother.

"What is wrong with _you_? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!" Damon shouted at his brother too.

"Klaus almost saw Elena and Eva today. You have to get them out of Chicago." Stefan stated to his brother.

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon said to him about Elena. "And Eva is worried about her, so she came with us too because I wouldn't leave her in Mystic Falls alone." The older Salvatore stated.

"They are the key to everything. Klaus can't know that they are alive." Stefan stated to his brother because he wanted to protect them.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked with a surprised voice.

"They was supposed to die in the sacrifice and they didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Stefan stated to her brother.

"Tell her yourself." Damon said and looked to his left which made Stefan look and he saw Elena with Eva behind her in the parking lot.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon went to the bar and joined Klaus at the counter.

"Last call. Drink 'em up!" Gloria said to them.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now." Klaus said with sarcasm because he saw that Damon sat down beside him.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon said with sarcasm to Klaus too.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked to Damon.

"Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again." Damon said to Klaus hoping that Elena's plan was working.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." Klaus said to Damon.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill-seeker." Damon said and Klaus extended his hand to grab his throat.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Stefan was in the parking lot with Elena while Eva a little away from them but it was listening their conversation because if she needed to intervine.

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan stated to her and to Eva.

"Where else would I be?" Elena asked to her boyfriend.

"What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long." Stefan said to her happy to see her but didn't show her while she touched his face.

"Come home." Elena said embracing him and was about to stake him in the back with a vervain dart but all of the sudden he spinned around and grabbed her arm.

"How much clearer can I make it?" Stefan asked her and Elena feebly dropped the dart from her hand. "I don't want to come home!" He shouted at her and was about to leave when Eva started to speak with him.

"Do you real feel that Stefan?" Eva asked him joining her sister. "My sister is hurting because you are not home with us. Your brother shows that façade that he had created all this years to not show he is worried about you. Why do you choose to stay with Klaus and not be at home with the people that loves you?" Eva finished her questions.

"Go home you two and forget about me. GO!" Stefan shouted and Eva embraced he sister letting her cry on her arms.

"You don't need to shout at us. We are worried about you." Eva said with a monotone voice because that wasn't their Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the bar, Klaus and Damon were fighting, which was giving more time to Stefan and Elena to talk. Klaus lifted Damon off the floor by the throat with one arm.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus said with a smirk and stabbed Damon in the stomach with a toothpick which made Damon grunt in pain. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." Klaus stabbed Damon once again and the black haired vampire made a grunt in pain once again feeling the hurt on his body. "Ohh. Almost." Klaus said and angled the toothpick upwards towards his heart.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon said and the hybrid threw him backwards which made Damon crash on top of a table, breaking it, and land on the ground on his back. Klaus walked over, rips a part of the chair off as a makeshift stake, and crouched over Damon.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus said to Damon and with one hand he held Damon down and with the other he raised the stake. Just at that moment Gloria set the stake alight with her powers. Klaus threw it away with a grunt.

"Really?" Klaus asked her with a glare.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria stated to him and then Damon tried to sit up but Klaus pushed him back down and looked at him.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus said and took his hands off Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside, Eva, Elena and Stefan were still in the parking lot talking.

"Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you and Eva are alive, he'll figure out why it's not working." Stefan said to Elena which still was on her sister arms hugging her.

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me and Eva, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Stefan, please." Elena still pleaded to Stefan.

"And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena." Stefan said to her once again.

"I know that." Elena stated to him.

"I don't think you do. I have left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans." Stefan said to her with a concerned voice.

"Lexi found you like this before. In the twenties, and... and she saved you." Elena said trying to make him understand and then she left her sister arms.

"And you know what I did after that? I spent thirty years trying to pull myself together again. To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life." Stefan said to her because it was the truth.

"I can't give up on you, Stefan." Elena continued to say to him.

"Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go." Stefan said and turned around walking away while the young girl turned to her sister's arms crying.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside Damon's car, Eva was at the front and Elena was sitting in the backseat, of the car, looking through the window and touching her necklace while they were waiting for Damon. When he arrived, Damon entered the car.

"You okay?" Damon asked to the girls.

"Just drive." Elena said with a monotone voice while Eva just nodded her head and looked at her sister with a sad look.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Forbes residence, Caroline was sitting upright in her bed drinking some blood from a blood bag and her mother was sitting on the foot of the bed watching her. Caroline finished drinking and gave the bag to her mother.

"Thank you." Caroline said and lied down on her pillow.

"Honey, your dad... all our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations and we were taught never to stray away from them." The Sheriff said to her daughter trying to explain her ex-husband's attitude.

"You did." Caroline said to her mother with a sad voice.

"You taught me to look at things in a different way." The Sheriff told her smiling.

"I just thought that he was the one who got me." Caroline whispered to her.

"He did. He will again." The Sheriff touched her daughter on her arm and Tyler apperead on the doorway. The Sheriff got up and was about to leave.

"Hey, mom? Thanks for believing in me." Caroline said to her and the Sheriff left the room and Tyler walked inside.

"Would now be a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me?" Tyler asked her laughing a little. She smiled but then was about to cry. He gets under the covers and she put her head on his chest and finally she cried.

"He hates me. My dad hates me." She said crying and Tyler kissed her head.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Around Chicago, Klaus entered inside the warehouse full of his family's coffins. His sister's Rebekah was empty and the guard was lying dead on the floor nearby.

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Klaus said with a sweetest voice when she rushed over to him and stabbed him with the dagger.

"Go to hell, Nik!" Rebekah said and Klaus groaned in pain.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

 _Around in the city of Chicago, the year of 1920, Klaus and Rebekah were_ _next to a car in a warehouse after running from the bar._

" _Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!" Klaus shouted to his sister._

" _He'll be here any second." Rebekah said not moving and looking towards the other end of the warehouse waiting for Stefan._

" _Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move." Klaus stated to his sister._

" _Not without Stefan." Rebekah stated to him too._

" _Stefan is not coming. We have to disappear. He will draw too much attention. Let him go." He said to her already giving her hints that he compelled Stefan._

" _What did you do?" Rebekah asked him really angry._

" _Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums." Klaus stated and grabbed her arm._

" _I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan." Rebekah said and shock his hand off her._

" _Fine. Then choose. Him or me." Klaus said and Rebekah didn't answered him. "That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go." He said walking to the truck._

" _Good-bye, Nik." Rebekah said and he stopped walking surprised by her answer and when she started to walk away, Klaus rushed over and drove a dagger through her heart._

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Around Chicago, inside the warewhouse, Klaus took the dagger out of his chest, held it out beside him, and dropped it.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." Klaus said to her with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah stated to him.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." Klaus said and Stefan came inside but didn't show any sign of recognition.

"Stefan..." Rebekah said whispering looking at him.

"Now you remember." Klaus said getting close to him and compelling him.

"Rebekah." Stefan said remembering everything and walked closer to her.

"Stefan." Klaus said and he stopped to face Klaus.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

 _Around Chicago, in the year of 1920,_ _Stefan and Klaus were sitting around at the bar. A photographer was nearby._

" _Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me." Stefan said and took Klaus by his shoulders fot the picture._

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still inside the warehouse, in the present day, Stefan looked at Klaus.

"I remember you. We were friends." Stefan said to Klaus.

"We are friends." Klaus said and then looked at his sister. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." He said to Rebekah.

"The original witch?" Rebekah asked surprised.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked her and she touched her neck but realized that the necklace was missing.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Rebekah said to him with despair on her voice which made him realize that Elena had the necklace.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus said to her.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah said with a tantrum on her voice because to her that necklace was important.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus shouted at her and she started to look inside the coffin but didn't found it so she threw it on the ground which made the youngest Salvatore concerned.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still inside Damon's car, Elena was in the backseat with some tears on her eyes while he continued reading Stefan's journals, Damon was driving the car while he looked at Elena, his little sister, and then to Eva that it was writing some songs. The girls were so focused in that, that they never saw him smiling and shaking his head because he was worried about what they had told him. About Klaus trying to make hybrids and not really making that happen and starting to ask questions.

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the color of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _I'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

After Eva had finished her song, because made her remember her relationship with her boyfriend, she gave the name _Love Like You Do_ ( **This song belongs to Ellie Goulding and to the** _ **Fifty Shades Of Grey**_ **Soundtrack, I'm only using for my OC** ). Then she continued to write more songs until they were in Mystic Falls once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was on the phone with Katherine and Danielle while Eva on his bedroom taking a shower.

"Okay. You were right. He was there." Damon said into the phone.

" _I'm always right."_ Danielle said with a smirk.

" _Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?"_ Katherine said a smirk on her face because he was on speaker speaking with them.

"Where are you?" Damon asked them.

" _Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?"_ Danielle asked with a seductive to him.

"I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons." Damon said to Danielle.

"Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye." Katherine said with laugh after hanging up the phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

 _The year of 1920's, inside the bar, the police were confiscating the alcohol and putting it in boxes. Rebekah's necklace was on the ground. Danielle and Katherine walked over to it and Katherine was about to take it but then they looked over and then disappeared from the sight. Stefan walked over and picked up the necklace. Danielle was looking around and Katherine was watching him when a man was coming behind him._

" _Hey kid. Chicago P.D." A blonde man said to him._

" _I'm not afraid of you." Stefan said because he sensed that the man was a vampire._

" _Oh, I'm not here for you. Have you seen these two?" The man said and showed him a picture of Klaus and Rebebah._

" _I've never seen those people before in my life." Stefan said to him._

" _Wrap it up, boys. We're through here." The man said to his men and then looked at the youngest vampire before leaving. Stefan still had Rebekah's necklace on his hand and Katherine and Danniele were watching him before leaving._

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the present day, Katherine and Danielle walked of the phone booth, one of them hailed a cab and got in. Continued following Stefan and Klaus.


	4. Disturbing Behavior

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the L. J. Smith and The CW.**

 **I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay guys, but my personal life has been completely occupied and I didn't have the time to write. So I'm sorry guys.**

 **Here it is the sequel of Eternal Flame. This is the third installment of the Eternal Series. It is called Eternal Lust. Hope you guys like it.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry for the delay into posting this chapter but my life since last year has been a mess. I traded jobs and some problems but right now and I'm gonna start posting every weekend a chapter for you guys to read.**

 **I'm really sorry for the delay.**

 **Happy readings.**

 **~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Disturbing Behavior**

Still in Chicago, Klaus and Stefan were in a clothing store, drinking champagne and they were waiting for Rebekah who was trying on clothes.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah stated because she wasn't used to this new era and clothes.

"There's not." Klaus stated to her and she got out the fitting room.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah said while she showed the short black dress she was wearing.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus said with sarcasm to her.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." She asked about the music that people was listening nowadays.

"It's dance music." Stefan stated to her.

"People dance to this?" She asked surprised by that.

"Hmm." Stefan nodded his head.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked her because he wanted the answers from Gloria why he couldn't create hybrids.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." Klaus stated to her.

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah said and looked at the younger vampire. "So what do you think?" She asked Stefan.

"I like it." Stefan said but she didn't seem satisfied. "What? I said I like it." Stefan said looking at them.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah said and she went back into the fitting room.

"Nice one. Good work." Klaus said looking at Stefan.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan stated to Klaus.

"I heard that." Rebekah said from the fitting room.

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." The youngest Salvatore said and got up while the hybrid poured himself more champagne and when Stefan was about to go out and saw the twins, Katherine and Danielle across the street. Katherine motioned for him to come over, so he followed them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert Residence, Damon and Eva were cooking while Elena was watching them laughing at them.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody is going to bring chili." Damon said to his girlfriend and Elena continued to laugh at them when Alaric entered the kitchen with Jenna.

"Hey, Ric and Jenna." Damon said to them.

"What's up?" Alaric asked them.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked to them.

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing." Alaric said to them.

"Come on, Ric. You are member of one of the founding families." Eva said to Alaric.

"Yeah, those two girls, are Gilberts, so you belong to a founding family. You not only are going to be their uncle, you are their stepfather because of your ex-wife." Jenna said to her boyfriend.

"Exactly, Ric. You are a member of this family. You are always going to be, if it is not by blood but for love and friendship." Eva said to Alaric with a smile.

"Just show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili." Damon said to him with a little sarcasm.

"It's an old family recipe, okay?" Elena said defending their family recipe.

"That's right, babe. And I'm cooking." Eva said with a smirk because it was always been her preparing their meals since she started to cook.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon said looking to his girlfriend smiling making her laugh.

"But those couldn't cook and our Eva is the best cook in the family." Elena said defending their chili and her sister.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Alaric asked Damon.

"She knows." Damon said pointing at his girlfriend.

"They think I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep watching you and my sister make chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." Elena stated to all of them.

"She's in denial." Damon said to Alaric and Jenna.

"I'm not in denial." Elena whispered looking at her sister and to Damon.

"No?" Damon asked and he watched his girlfriend going closer to her sister.

"You are still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond between you and Stefan, Lena?" Eva asked her sister with a sad look while Alaric and the girls aunt watched them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Around in Chicago, Stefan walked up to Katherine and Danielle on the sidewalk waiting for him to come to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked to the girls.

"You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?" Katherine asked him with sarcasm.

"No, sister. He and the blonde girl are so cutie…" Daniele said with sarcasm too.

"You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead." Stefan said to them.

"Happy to know that you still care. So tell me if I'm wrong... Rebekah's necklace that you buddy Klaus is looking for... That's the necklace that you gave to Elena." Katherine stated to Stefan.

"And now they can't find the necklace." Danielle continued for her sister.

"Goodbye, Katherine. Goodbye Danielle." Stefan said and prepared to leave.

"Hey, hey. Wait. You're up to something, tell me..." Katherine said to Stefan.

"Come on, Stefan. We want Klaus dead, just like you…" Danielle said to him too.

"They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control." Stefan stated to the girls.

"Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." Katherine said to him which he didn't answered them.

"You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work." Danielle said to him.

"Well, if the two most diabolical women I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." Stefan stated to them.

"I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you." Katherine said to him.

"Happy that your learn something with us." Danielle said with a smirk.

"Happy to know you still care." Stefan said and walked away from them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In Mystic Falls, at the Gilbert House, Jeremy was asleep on his bed.

" _Jeremy."_ Anna said to him.

"Anna!" Jeremy said surprised when he woke up and saw Anna lying next to him which made him got up shocked.

" _You heard me?"_ Anna asked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked her still shocked seeing her.

" _Wait, like heard me, heard me, or did it sound more like a..."_ Anna asked Jeremy still surprised that he could see her.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked with curiosity on his voice.

" _I need to know you can hear me."_ Anna asked him still trying to know if Jeremy could hear her.

"You drop in, you tell me not to trust Vicki, and then you disappear?" Jeremy asked her still in shock.

" _Jeremy! Tell me you can hear me."_ Anna shouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I can hear you, all right? What the hell! What is it?" Jeremy asked her still confused and which made her happy.

" _I've been trying to get you to hear me for days. Yelling your name and screaming."_ She said to him with a smile on her voice.

"You have?" Jeremy asked her surprised.

" _What changed? I've been trying to get through to you, why now?"_ Anna asked him still confused too.

"I was dreaming about you, I…" Jeremy started to say to him.

" _You were dreaming about me?"_ Anna asked him and sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here." Jeremy said sitting beside her on the bed.

" _I'm here."_ Anna said smiling at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Downstairs someone rang the bell and Elena opened the door. It' was Caroline and she was holding a bowl of food in her hands.

"I come bearing gifts!" Caroline said with a smile.

"Please say that's not chili..." Elena pleaded with Caroline and she stepped aside which made Bonnie appear and coming inside. "Bonnie!" Elena shouted seeing her other best friend.

"I'm back!" Bonnie said and they hugged each other. "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you." Bonnie said and both Elena and Caroline looked at each other. "But I hope everything is okay with Eva." Bonnie said after looking at her friends.

"Yeah, she is fine." Elena said with a smile and Jeremy was coming down the stairs.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy shouted seeing her.

"Jeremy." Bonnie smiled rushing over to him, kissing and then hugged each other. The younger Gilbert looked over Bonnie's shoulder and saw Anna looking at him in the mirror on the wall.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon and Eva were talking in the kitchen and cooking at the same time. The oldest of the Salvatores was loving watching his girl cooking. He didn't know that she could cook so well. They were exchanging recipes when they heard Elena shout Bonnie's name. Eva and Damon went to the front door and they saw Jeremy and Bonnie hugging.

"Bonnie!" Eva shouted to her friend smiling.

"Hey, Eva!" Bonnie said and went to hug one of her best friends.

"I'm so happy that you are back." Eva said to her embracing her.

"Mee too. I have missed all of you guys." Bonnie said and Damon smirking trying to tease Bonnie.

"And me, Bon-Bon? I'm chopped liver?" Damon asked her with a smirk.

"Yes, you are." Bonnie said with a smirk that started to use her powers on Damon and when fell down on the floor, she stopped because she saw Eva's face.

"Are you okay?" Eva said looking at him.

"Why did you let her do this to me?" Damon asked with a pout on his lips.

"Don't provoke her and go see what Liz wants to talk with you." Eva said kissing his check and he left them to talk with Bonnie.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the town's square, Liz and Damon were walking along a street.

"So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" He asked surprised by what had happened.

"Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know..." The Sheriff asked him pointing to her eyes, which meant the gift of compulsion.

"Can't we just kill him?" Damon asked her with a whinning.

"No, Damon! He's Caroline's father." The Sheriff said to him stating that fact.

"He sounds like a douche-bag to me." Damon said to the Sheriff.

"Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on okay terms doesn't mean that I'm suddenly a big advocate for your _lifestyle_." The Sheriff said to Damon quoting the words lifestyle.

"Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?" Damon asked her with some sarcasm on his voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the city jail cellar, the Sheriff Forbes and Damon went down the stairs.

"Double check him for vervain before you compel him." The Sheriff said to Damon as both of them entered inside the cellar where Caroline had been detained. Bill was tied to the chair and had duct tape on his mouth. Damon went close to him and removed it from his mouth.

"You brought another vampire into this?" Bill asked to his ex-wife.

"It's the best thing for all of us, Bill." The Sheriff said to her ex-husband.

"So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing." Damon said with sarcasm on his voice.

"I was trying to help her." Bill stated to him.

"Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your annoying control freak of a daughter." Damon said and bite him on the neck to drink some of his blood. "Yep. He's vervain-free." He said after drinking some blood.

"Just erase his memory, Damon." The Sheriff Forbes said to the Salvatore vampire.

"So, Bill, I have a question. What makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?" Damon asked him with some curiosity.

"The mind's a powerful tool. It can be trained and retrained. You just have to be strong enough." Bill explained to Damon.

"Oh, yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself." Damon said grabbing his face and prepared to compelling. "You will leave this town immediately and all you remember is you came to bring your daughter back-to-school shopping." The raven haired vampire compelled Bill.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the bar, Stefan got inside and saw that Gloria was sitting at a table, her hands floating above a large tome on a table filled with candles. Klaus and Rebekah were at the bar watching her.

"You left us." Rebekah said when she saw Stefan.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan said with sarcasm.

"Tell me about it." Klaus agreed with Stefan.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked him while he was watching Gloria.

"She's failing." Klaus stated and looked at Gloria.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria said to Klaus not liking his tone.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah suggested to Gloria.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria said and Rebekah sat down on the table in front of her. "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." The tanned witch said and the blonde vampire gave her hand.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked looking at Klaus.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert house, Eva, Caroline and Bonnie were in the kitchen talking and the girls watched Eva finishing her cooking.

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie said to her friends remembering her summer.

"You don't have adventures like you have here." Eva said teasing her because in their town had always problems.

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline said to her friend while she helped Elena decant the chili in a casserole while Eva was doing another dish that was her lasagna.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Eva cooked and Damon helped a little." Elena explained to her.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked them because she still didn't like the fact that Eva was dating him.

"He helped and now I'm doing my lasagna." Eva said to them and then decided once again defend her relationship with Damon. "Guys, please, I love him and he loves me. He doesn't kill humans anymore. He drinks from blood bags." Eva said to defend Damon once again.

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... ow!" Elena said trying to defend him because he was trying to help her to bring Stefan back when something burned her on her chest.

"Ahh! Did I splash you?" Caroline asked her friend worried.

"What happened, Lena?" Eva asked her sister worried for her.

"No, no, my necklace." Elena said and pulled the pendant of the necklace off her skin, which had a burn mark where the pendant touched her skin.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gloria's bar, Gloria still had Rebakah's hand.

"I can sense something." Gloria said and Stefan seemed a little worried with that.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert House, the girls were around Elena with worried faces.

"It burned me." Elena said and removed the necklace which was being held by the chain.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline voiced her opinion.

"Caroline..." Bonnie said because Caroline was being a little annoying.

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be _cooking_ without Stefan." Caroline said forgetting that Eva was present and she was the one that was dating with Damon.

"Caroline!" Eva shouted at her a little mad at her friend.

"Sorry! I know you and Damon are _cooking_ together. I was saying that Stefan and her maybe they will never be _cooking_ together again." Caroline tried apologize.

"Let me see it." Bonnie said and Elena gave it to Bonnie to look at the pendant.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At Gloria's bar, Gloria still had Rebekah's hand.

" _Anta Cotis Syrum, Anta Cotis Syrum..."_ Gloria said casting a spell.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert House, Bonnie looked at the necklace and touched it but there's a zap and sparks fly out of it. Elena dropped it with some fear. Bonnie and Elena looked at each other. Caroline and Eva were looking at them with worried faces while Elena seemed shocked.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gloria's bar, Gloria dropped Rebekah's hand and looked at Klaus and Stefan because she had found it the necklace.

"I found it." Gloria said to them.

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked a little eager to know where her necklace was.

"

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria said looking at Klaus and Stefan.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah said with a growl on her face.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria said to Rebekah.

"So dive." Klaus said to her with a growl.

"I need more time." Gloria stated to him and Klaus walked over and leaned over on the table that Gloria was seated at. "And space. You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait." Klaus said to her with a smirk.

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria stated to him looking directly at his eyes.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan said starting to make his way to the door and looked at them which made Klaus look at Rebekah and they left with Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, the lawns of the mansion were filled with people sitting at tables at the party. Eva, Elena and Caroline were sitting apart from the party on a bench waiting for Bonnie.

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." Bonnie said when she joined the girls at the bench with her grimoire and Elena gave her the necklace with the pendant. "It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?" Bonnie said looking at Elena.

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatores, are you?" Caroline asked looking at Elena not even thinking what she had said in front of Eva.

"What?" Elena asked surprised at her question.

"Caroline! Have some respect! Damon's girlfriend is here, which is me!" Eva shouted at her friend.

"Caroline..." Bonnie started to say to her friend.

"Stay focused." Caroline said to Bonnie and then looked at Eva that had a glare on her face because Caroline was doing something that she didn't like. "As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?" Caroline asked when she looked at Elena.

"There is no deal. He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have." Elena said and then defended her sister's relationship with Damon. "Damon is crazy about Eva. They are doing this to help me." She said to Caroline.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even Eva." Caroline said to Elena.

"I don't want to change Damon. I love him do way he is." Eva said getting up from the bench and turned to Caroline. "Come talk with me when you stop being the girl you were before you were a vampire because I liked her much more." Eva said and then turned to the other girls. "See you girls later." Eva finished and then left them alone.

"What got into her?" Caroline asked confused about Eva said.

"Simple… you were saying that Elena was interested on her boyfriend and that Damon was interested in Elena, where everyone can see that Damon is crazy about Eva. What he does is about Eva's happiness, not anyone else. If he had to chose, he would chose Eva above everyone else, included Stefan, his own brother." Bonnie said about Damon because he showed that when Klaus came to town.

"Look, why are we even talking about this?" Elena asked Caroline after Bonnie had go back looking into the necklace.

"Hey guys." Bonnie said to them while she watched the necklace as it was levitating and rising slowly in the air.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked her with a shocked face.

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic." Bonnie said and then both her and the blonde vampire looked at Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Meanwhile, closer to the tables, Damon was looking at the chili made by the founding families when Alaric joined him and gave him a beer.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires." Damon said to Alaric with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I think you need to take a beat with Elena." Alaric said thinking that he was after his girlfriend's sister.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked him confused about what Alaric had said.

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea." Alaric stated to Damon.

"I don't really think it's your problem, Ric." Damon said to him because Alaric was being ridiculous because Elena was like a sister to him.

"It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after of them, and this is me doing that." Alaric said to Damon.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked because now he was pissed with his friend and his stupid idea. "You are crazy because I'm in love with Eva. I'm doing this because my brother is missing. I'm doing this because Elena is like a sister to me. I'm doing this because Stefan is like a brother to my girlfriend. I'm doing this because I will do anything for Eva even if I die in the end." Damon said to Alaric with pissed of face.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Alaric said when the Sheriff came behind him.

"Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called for the council meeting." The Sheriff said to the raven haired vampire and they left to the meeting.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Eva was still pissed with Caroline and decided to write a song because she needed a distraction from what her friend had said about her boyfriend being after her sister. She sat down in one of the tables and took from her hand bag her song book and started to out the words on her book.

 _Don't need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits  
Cause it's my business, God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don't need no hold up  
Taking control of this kind of moment  
I'm locked and loaded  
Completely focused, my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and  
Know what I'm doing  
The way we're movin' like introducing  
Us to a new thing  
I wanna savor, save it for later  
The taste of flavor, cause I'm a taker  
Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature  
I live for danger_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
(Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
(Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

After she had finished the song, Eva decided to give the name to the song as _Dangerous Woman_ ( **this song belongs to Ariana Grande, I'm only using for my OC** ). She had finished the song when Elena came to join her on the bench and told her what had happened when she left and then they went inside to the mansion to see if they find Damon to tell him about what had happened the necklace.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In Chicago, inside a warehouse, Klaus was on a couch drinking from a girl and Stefan was doing likewise seated in a chair. Rebekah looked at them sitting atop a nearby crate.

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." Rebekah said while she looked at them.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus said looking at Stefan.

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan said to Klaus shrugging his shoulders.

"Try being related to her." Klaus said laughing.

"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me." Rebekah said looking at Stefan with a pout.

"It's been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus said to his sister about her being away from Stefan and him being compelled to forget everything.

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah asked to her brother mad at him.

"Because, my dear little sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" Rebekah shouted at him because she didn't like that Klaus was saying that about her.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus said to her with the same smirk on his lips.

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan said with a smirk too.

"Fantastic." Rebekah said laughing too.

"I need to go." Stefan said and he dropped the dead girl he was feeding from on the ground and got up and walked away.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked her bother with a curious voice.

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus said to his sister and watched him leave the warehouse.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Lockwood mansion, Jeremy entered the dining room in the mansion and closed the door.

"Anna? Look, where are you? We don't have much time." Jeremy said to Anna's ghost.

" _We've got all the time in the world."_ Anna said appearing to him.

"I'm sorry about before. I just got, um, distracted." Jeremy apoloziged to her.

" _It's fine. I get it. Why haven't you told her?"_ Anna asked him surprised that he didn't tell to his girlfriend.

"Well, she's been gone all summer." Jeremy said shrugging his shoulders.

" _Yeah, I know that. Now why haven't you told her, really?"_ Anna asked him again.

"I don't know. You know, I don't even understand how any of this is possible." Jeremy said with a strange look on his face.

" _Well, it's kind of a push and pull. I'm pushing from the other side trying to contact you, and sometimes, like just now, if you pull..."_ Anna tried to explain to him what that meant when she appeared to talk with him.

"The other side? Is that... is that what it's called?" Jeremy asked with curiosity.

" _That's what I call it. I'm all by myself here. It's like I'm a part of your world, only no one can see me. I'm just... On the other side."_ Anna said trying to explain to him what it was the other side.

"Wait, well what about Vicki?" Jeremy asked her with curiosity on his voice.

" _Whenever you say you see her, I feel something. A darkness. And when I try to tell you not to let her in, everytime something crazy happens. And is like, she is trying to push me out."_ Anna explained to him.

"Like the windows breaking." Jeremy said trying to find a comparation with something.

" _Just be careful. Try not to let her in. 'Cause she can't get through if you're not open to it. You don't understand how amazing it is to finally be able to talk to you. I'm all by myself here. I don't have anyone."_ Anna said and touched his hand but he didn't seem to realize until he saw it and then she removed her hand from him. _"I'm sorry. I know you can't feel anything."_ Anna said with a sad voice.

"Do it again." Jeremy said raising his hand and she touched it making her smile.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At Gloria's Bar, Stefan got inside and saw Gloria at the counter.

"There you are." Gloria said when she saw Stefan.

"Thought you were resting." Stefan said surprised to see her.

"Well, now we both have a secret." Gloria said to him already knowing his secret.

"What did you see?" Stefan asked her already knowing that he was being discovered.

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you." Gloria said to Stefan with a smirk.

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" Stefan asked her surprised because she didn't tell to the blonde hybrid.

"'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it." Gloria stated to him.

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you." Stefan said to her preparing to leave.

"Don't be difficult. You know, I would hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is." Gloria stated and Stefan rushed over to her but she turned her head, looked at him and he suddenly stopped and grabbed his head in pain. "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" Gloria said and he fell on the floor unconscious. Sometime later, Stefan was shirtless and lying on a table. There were lit candles all over the floor and Gloria had a knife pointed to Stefan.

"What is this? Why can't I move?" Stefan asked worried and with some fear on his voice.

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." Gloria said and cut his forearms with the knife. She put a recipient on the floor to collect his blood. "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo." Gloria said and took little iron hooks and put them in the forearms wounds which made him screams. "This will stop that pesky healing." Gloria said to him with a smirk.

"I won't tell you anything." Stefan stated to her with pain on his voice.

"You don't have to." Gloria said to him and looked around which there were glass receptacles on the floor under his wrists. When the blood fell into them, a cloud of vapor rises out of them. "You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel." Gloria explained to him and took something into her hands. "But my personal favorite..." She said rubbing her hands with it. "Vervain." Gloria said placing her hands on his chest and his skin started to burn which he screamed.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Lockwood mansion, the council of the Founding Families were in the meeting that was underway.

"There have no been no incidence of question since spring. It's been quiet." The Sheriff informed the rest of the members.

"Anyone else have anything to add to the minutes? Damon?" Mayor Lockwood asked to to the raven haired vampire.

"Ah, no, I think the Sheriff covered it, Mayor Lockwood. Looks like we have made it through the worst." Damon said to them.

"Well, I have nothing new to add, so thank you all for coming." The Mayor Lockwood said and everyone left which the only ones that stay behind were the Mayor, Damon and the Sheriff. The Mayor walked over to a table where Damon was fixing himself a drink.

"Carol." Damon said to the Mayor.

"Damon." The Mayor accepted the drink.

"I have a question. Do you three think that everybody on the council is clueless...or just stupid?" Bill asked when he was on the doorway and then they looked at him surprised to see him there.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert house, Bonnie and Jeremy were in his bedroom and there were candles and grimoires on the floor.

"Okay, tell me if you see anything in these grimoires that involves precious metals or a symbol that resembles a necklace." Bonnie said instructing Jeremy about their shearch.

"Wait, can't you just ask all the dead witches you were channeling?" Jeremy asked her trying to understand why she wanted that.

"I don't have access to them anymore. They cut me off." Bonnie explained to him.

"Since when?" Jeremy asked surprised to hear that.

"Since I brought you back to life. I messed with the balance of nature and there were consequences." Bonnie explained and when she saw that he was sad for her she touched his face. "Hey. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I told to your sisters when it happened. I just didn't want you to feel weird about it, you know?" Bonnie continued to explain to him.

"Hey, no, no, no, look, you don't have to apologize for anything. Okay? You didn't do anything wrong." Jeremy assured her.

"Elena and Eva said you have been having kind of a hard time since then." Bonnie said to him because she knew that he was sad that his uncle had died and then his aunt became a vampire.

"No, I'm fine. You know, just been, ah, a little out of it lately. So should I concentrate on the older books? Or, uh, I mean, how old is this necklace?" Jeremy asked picking up the necklace.

"Old." Bonnie said laughing and sat down. Then he opened a grimoire, took the necklace, held it, looked at it and then he saw Anna behind Bonnie.

" _Jeremy. The darkness. It's here."_ Anna said to him and all of the sudden, the grimoires bursted into flames and they were surprised.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted at him while she removed the grimoire from Jeremy's lap with her powers and put out the fire with a spell. "Are you okay?" She asked worried if he got burned with the fire.

"What the hell just happened?" Jeremy asked surprised by that.

"I have no idea." Bonnie said to him surprised too.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Stll in Gloria's bar, Stefan was still on the table and she took some red powder and rubbed her hands with it.

"I'm impressed. You have got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... just let go, honey." Gloria said and she put her hands on his chest which made his skin burn and he screamed him pain. "There you go, there you go." Gloria said starting to see images of Stefan and Elena together and of him giving her the necklace. "There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You would do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?" Gloria asked herself which made her to wonder about that.

"Don't do this. Don't do this." Stefan pleaded to her once again.

"She's the doppelgänger and her sister too. She's supposed to be dead just like her sister too and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" Gloria asked laughing when she saw the the sacrifice and Klaus killing Elena and then Eva, his brother girlfriend.

"This is creepy." Katherine said which made Gloria turn around and Danielle was beside her and put a stake through her neck killing her instantly. Katherine looked at Stefa.

"Maybe you do need our help, after all." Danielle said after throwing the stake on the floor after killing her.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Lockwood mansion, Elena and Caroline were talking while Eva went look for her boyfriend to spend some time with him.

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked Elena with some curiosity on her voice.

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." Elena said to her friend confused with what was happening to her necklace when Alaric joined them with his girlfriend on his toe.

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric pleaded with Elena.

"Beyond. Where's Damon and Eva?" Elena asked Alaric looking for them.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people and taking your sister with him like always. Consider me the honesty police." Caroline said and all of the sudden she looked upset.

"What is it?" Elena asked worried about her.

"What is the matter?" Alaric asked to the blonde vampire.

"It's my dad." Caroline said and both Alaric and Elena turned around to see Bill in the adjoining room.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena wondered out loud to her friends.

"I don't know. But I can't..." Caroline said and prepared to leave the room.

"I get it. I'll call you later." Elena said and left to go upstairs.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Alaric asked with curiosity and Jenna nodded her head agreeing with him.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people..." Elena said referring to Damon and Eva and they both leave.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When Eva found Damon, he could see that she had a sad look. Someone did something to her and he was going to kill that person. No one but no one was going to hurt or touch his girl. Damon went to her and kissed on her head.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked to Eva.

"It's Caroline is talking that you are interested in Elena and are only stringing me along because basically I'm a booty call." Eva explained to him.

"I gonna kill that blonde barbie." Damon said with a growl.

"Hey! Don't worry. I took care of that. I put her in her place. I know that you love me not my sister. So calm down." Eva said smiling a little.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Damon asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes for a long time to show his feelings on his eyes.

"I know. I love you too." Eva said smiling so much and then kissed her, then they went to look for the others.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon opened the door that was behind him and his girlfriend and walked down the stairs to find Elena, Jenna and Alaric.

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem." Damon said looking at them.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked them worried about her sister.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion." Damon said and then remembered whtat Eva had told him. "Why Barbie Vampire is saying those things about me and you?" He asked with a growl and Eva slapped him in his arm.

"How?" Alaric asked to him.

"He is human. He is supposed to be compelled by us." Jenna said surprised because she had already being taught by Damon about being a vampire.

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me, my brother, Caroline and Jenna. Don't get me started on the irony of that." Damon said to them.

"I'm sorry. I'm always telling her that you only want to find yout brother and doing this because I'm the sister of your girlfriend. I'm sorry." Elena apologized to him.

"Okay. You are forgiven." Damon said nodding his head.

"Guys, now, Bill wasn't compelled?" Eva asked them surprised by that.

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" Elena asked him surprised by that too.

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena." Damon stated to her about that.

"What does he want?" Alaric asked him still a little worried.

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised." Damon stated to them.

"It has!" Alaric agreed with Bill in that.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply." Damon said to them making Jenna a little worried about that.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to..." Elena started to say and then saw the glare that her sister send her.

"To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning when Liz asked me to compel him." Damon stated to them.

"Lena, please. Damon doesn't need someone to keep him in check." Eva stated with a glare because he had stopped to drink from humans.

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon." Elena stated to Damon.

"Damon, please. Don't do anything. I know what is living without a dad." Eva pleaded with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do." Damon said with some sarcasm because he wasn't going to kill Bill.

"Damon, please don't do that." Jenna pleaded to Damon but knew that he wouldn't do anything because Eva had already asked him not to.

"Oh, come on, Damon!" Alaric said to Damon shouting.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside." Damon said to Alaric.

"Yeah, it's not going to happen." Alaric said and continued in front of Damon.

"Your temporary funeral." Damon said and killed Alaric by breaking his neck. Jenna, Eva and Elena were surprised by that.

"Damon, no! What is wrong with you?!" Elena said while Damon looked at her and left the girls alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Eva was looking at Damon and them looked at her sister and aunt. They were looking at her trying understand why Damon did that.

"You have to understand, that everyone is saying that Damon is after you, Lena. He was pissed and angry." Eva explained to them and then remembered what he had told her about his talk with Alaric. "Ric, said the same thing to him. So, of course he is pissed at everyone." She continued to say to them.

"I understand and I will talk with Caroline because I can see that you becoming more and more angry with her." Elena promised to her sister because with their blonde friend, if she continued, Caroline will lose Eva's friendship.

"Jenna stay here with Lena and Ric. I'm going to find Damon." Eva said and left the girls alone and went to look for Damon.

~~~Eternal~~Lust~~~

In Chicago, inside Gloria's Bar, Stefan was wrapping Gloria's body in a sheet while the vampire twins were watching him.

"I've been thinking about your diabolical plan." Katherine said to Stefan after receiving a nod from her sister.

"Oh. Do tell." Stefan said with sarcasm on his voice.

"Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more." Katherine suggested to him.

"Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of the Katherine and Danielle Pierce playbook." Stefan continued with sarcasm on her voice.

"The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but... What else do you expect to get from it?" Danielle asked him with some curiosity on her voice.

"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything." Stefan said to her with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, come on, Stefan, we are beyond that. Danielle and I saved you from Hilda the high voodoo priestess." Katherine stated to him.

"Okay. I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them." Stefan finally said to them.

"A hunter. We heard stories about him centuries ago." Danielle said to Stefan.

"Don't you want to know why an Original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire hunter?" Stefan asked them still with doubts.

"If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... We want in." Katherine stated to him.

"That's good. It's good to want things, girls." Stefan said to them.

"Stefan..." Danielle started to say to him.

"Katherine. Danielle. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere." Stefan said and left with Gloria's body on his shoulder which made the girls look at each other and nodding to each other. They were going to find another person that hated Klaus like them and wanted to kill him like them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At Lockwood mansion, Tyler got inside his bedroom and saw that Caroline was sitting on his bed.

"How was football practice?" Caroline asked him when he was fully inside the room.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked surprised to see her there.

"Hiding out from my dad. He's here." Caroline told him with a sad voice.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to kick his ass?" Tyler said trying to make her laugh.

"Yes. No. I bought him the shirt he's wearing, and it's _really_ expensive." Caroline said trying to smile and Tyler touched her shoulders trying confort her about Bill being at his house. "And through everything...He's still my dad. You know?" She asked and he embraced her head by bringing it to his chest while he touched her hair. Caroline sat back up because she smelled a bad smell. "God, you reek!" She shouted at him.

"What?" He asked her surprised.

"It's bad." Caroline said with a wrickling nose.

"No, this? This is sexy." Tyler said trying to be flirty with her.

"No! It's really bad." Caroline said and he took off his shirt and then they started to make out on his bed. When she was on top of him, Caroline's phone rang. "Oh! Hang on, my phone." She said when they stopped kissing.

"Oh, come on!" Tyler said when she answered the phone.

"I'm only answering in case it's a friend emergency." Caroline said when she saw that was Elena.

" _It's an emergency."_ Elena said while she was still standing out next to Alaric's body at her feet with Jenna.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At one of the offices in the Lockwood mansion, Bill was inside the office, pouring himself some scotch when Damon came inside with Eva behind him.

"Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer." Damon said with sarcasm rolling in his tongue.

"Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from... influence." Bill simply answered to him with a calm voice.

"Like vampire compulsion." Damon concludes for him.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you..." Bill said and then saw that Eva was present in the room with them. "Hello, Eva. I didn't know you were following my daughter's footsteps." He said with sarcasm.

"Hello, Mr. Forbes. How are you?" Eva asked him with a little disdain on her voice because of what he did to Caroline.

"Really well." Bill said with sarcasm on his voice while watched Eva prepared some bourbon for her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it and I'm impressed. Can't say I have ever seen that before." Damon said looking at Bill.

"Well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... Is a little lazy." Bill said provoking Damon.

"Duly noted. I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the council?" Damon asked him with curiosity.

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons." Bill said thinking about his daughter.

"It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?" Damon said to him with a smirk on his face.

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband." Bill said with so much confidence on his voice.

"Don't think like that Mr. Forbes. Maybe you will make a mistake." Eva said trying to stop him to provoke her boyfriend.

"Makes you the third person to underestimate me today." Damon rushed over to him, bite him and drank his blood, and then stopped because Eva was looking at him and Bill was on his knees.

"Damon, let him go." Eva pleaded and he what she asked him.

"Whoo! You know, with all this behavioral modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's... Fresh." Damon said with a smile after he was close to leave with Eva when Bill started to talk.

"What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?" Bill asked him but thought better and pulled Eva to him, because she was close to him, and pointed a letter opener on her neck. "Or better, what are you going to do if I kille her?"

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." Damon said and rushed over to him to take Eva from his hands but that made Bill push Eva against closest wall where she hit her head, fell on the floor and unconscious. She had some blood on her head. With rage blinding him, Damon bit him because he had smelt Eva's blood.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

All of the sudden, Caroline rushed in, threw him against the wall, then threw him through the window and then she rushed over to Bill without seeing Eva unconscious on the floor with a head injury.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Caroline asked him worried about him.

"I'm fine." Bill stated to her.

"Here. It'll heal you." Caroline said after she had bitten her wrist.

"I said I'm okay." Bill said pushing Caroline's wrist.

"Grow up." Caroline said and made him drink her blood.

"Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson." Damon said with a growl on his voice.

"Just get out of here." Caroline stated to him angry too and still didn't notice Eva unconscious on the floor.

"Or what?" Damon asked her and Caroline hit him in the face which made Damon in retaliation, he threw her on the desk and then he strangled her. "I'm stronger than you, little girl." He stated to her and Elena got inside the office.

"Well, I'm angrier!" Caroline stated breaking his arm and then she took his head, head-butts it and threw him against the wall. Then she got up rushd away with Bill. Elena was still there.

"Bummer. I love a good girl fight." Damon said while he still had blood on his mouth and went to pick up Eva that was unconscious still.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around us, me and Eva." Elena stated after Caroline had left with her dad.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" Damon asked her with sarcasm on his voice.

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are." Elena stated because he was like a brother to her.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!" Damon stated to her.

"I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one!" Elena shouted at him and then regreted saying that.

"I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" Damon asked to her still angry at everyone. "I attacked Bill because he attacked your sister. In case, you didn't see her unconscious on the floor and blood on her blood. And your sister never tried turn me into someone I'm not!" Damon shouted at her while he picked up Eva that was still unconscious and left. When Elena saw that her sister was unconscious, she finally realized why he attacked Bill. Eva was hurt and Damon saw red because she was hurt.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert house, Jeremy was in the bathroom and washing his hands because of the ashes from earlier.

"Hey, Jeremy. There's ashes everywhere." Bonnie said calling for him.

"I'll go grab the vacuum." Jeremy said to her.

"No, I got it." Bonnie said and left which Anna appeared.

" _Are you okay?"_ Anna asked him when he was alone.

"Don't." Jeremy said after he closed the bathroom door so they could have some privacy.

" _What?"_ Anna asked confused looking at him.

"Bonnie's here, okay? You've got to stop." Jeremy pleaded with her.

" _I was just trying to warn you. I felt something really bad. It was dangerous."_ Anna said worried about him and his friends and family.

"You... you just can't pop up every time she and I are together." Jeremy pleaded with her because he didn't want Bonnie to find out that he could see ghosts.

" _It's a two-way street, Jeremy. I only pop up when you're thinking about me. That's why you haven't told her. Isn't it? You don't want her to know you still care."_ Anna said with a smile o her face.

"I can't do this right now. I can't. This is just too much." Jeremy said to her shaking his head at her.

" _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."_ Anna apologized to Jeremy.

"Good-bye, Anna." Jeremy said to her.

" _Don't! Jeremy, please. Don't shut me out."_ Anna pleaded to him and her voice started to fade in the background. Jeremy closed his eyes and when he reopened them, Anna was gone and he went to his bedroom to find Bonnie there.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked him worried for him.

"You asked me before if something was wrong and I said no." Jeremy said to her because he was going to tell Bonnie what was happening with him.

"Yeah." Bonnie said nodding her head.

"That was a lie. I was lying to you. When you brought me back to life..." Jeremy started to explain to her and Anna was still in the bathroom, looking at them and crying, and her voice sounds distant.

" _Say you can hear me, Jeremy. Please!"_ Anna shouted at him crying.

"Something happened..." Jeremy started to say to Bonnie.

" _I am all alone!"_ Anna said crying and disappeared once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Eva was on the couch breathing because Damon had given some of his blood to heal her. While he was driking he was waiting for her to wake up. Eva had scared him. It wasn't easy to scary him. All of sudden, he heard her heart beat going fast and calm down. She was waking up.

"Damon?" Eva said when she had sat down on the couch.

"I'm here. How are you feeling?" Damon asked her when grabbed her hand.

"I'm okay. I'm still human, right?" Eva asked him worried because they were still waiting for the right time.

"Yeah, still human. You are drinking my blood for protection. But we are going to stick with the plan." Damon said smiling to her with so much love on his eyes.

"Alaric? Still dead?" Eva asked him looking at his body from the couch.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I killed Alaric." Damon said to her because he really was sorry.

"I know. Everyone saying that you are after Elena and then they are trying to change you into someone you aren't. I love you the way you are and I don't want you to change in no way. If you have to drink from the vein you drink from me and I will drink from you, just like we have been doing since we started to date." Eva said to him with some much love on her eyes too.

"I tried to kill Bill… I know, I shouldn't have done that but he hurt you and I couldn't accept that. You are my first priority no one else matters." Damon said to her with a sad look because he knew she that didn't want him to kill Caroline's father.

"I know. I need to go home. Elena must be worried about me. She knows that I was hurt by Bill?" Eva asked him.

"She knows. I'm gonna take you home for you to talk with your sister." Damon said and put the glass on the table and got up. "Hop on my back. We are going to use my speed which will be more faster for you to be at your house." He said giving her the signal and when she was at his back.

"I'm gonna talk with her and with Caroline once again. They can't say those things to you and about our relationship." Eva said to him and they left the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still in Chicago, inside the same warehouse, Stefan looked at the coffins and stopped in front of one and touched it but Rebekah's entered so he removed his hand.

"You're back. Finally. Nik went to check on the witch." Rebekah said and she looked at the same coffin. "Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo." She asked him.

"Why don't you undagger them?" Stefan asked her with curiosity.

"Because he would hunt me down and would kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother." Rebekah explained to Stefan.

"But you still care about him. Why?" Stefan continued asking her with a curious voice.

"Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting." Rebekah said and sat down on the coffin and Stefan sat down beside her.

"You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run." Stefan said to her using their past to get informations.

"Also exhausting." Rebekah said once again with a sigh.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked trying to get infomations.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked not understanding his question.

"Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody." Stefan said trying to explain to her without showing that he was getting informations.

"No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus." Rebekah stated to him.

"Who was that man?" Stefan asked her straight forward.

"I can't. Please." Rebekah pleaded to him and got up from where she was sitting. "If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would..." Rebekah said with some fear on her voice.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry." Stefan said getting up and apologizing to her while he grabbed her face in his hands. "Just forget I asked. Okay?" Stefan said to her.

"He told me about the girl you loved and her sister. The one that died and the other become a vampire. He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother." Rebekah said to him.

"It's true." Stefan confirmed that to her.

"I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family. Don't tell him I told you that." Rebekah said to hoim smiling.

"Your secret... is safe with me." Stefan said while he started to turn around when she pulled and kissed him.

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebekah asked him.

"One day, maybe." Stefan said to her.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah stated to him.

"What? I'm not..." Stefan said trying to defend himself.

"Don't bother. Your kiss already gave you away." Rebekah said to him with some disdain on her voice when they heard Klaus coming.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Klaus said and then stopped looking at them. "What's going on?" He asked them.

"Something is wrong. He was asking about Mikael. He is not with us in this, Nik. I can sense it." Rebekah said to her brother with a smirk.

"She's wrong. Klaus..." Stefan said and Klaus rushed over to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was pouring himself a drink and another drink for Alaric. It was after he dropped Eva at her house and her room, and then he went to the couch on which Alaric was still lying dead. Damon started to waggle his glass next to to his friend's ear.

"Wake up!" Damon shouted and Alaric woke up gasping deeply. "It took a bit longer than usual, huh? Might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad." Damon said to him with a smirk on his face.

"You killed me." Alaric stated to him.

"You pissed me off." Damon stated to him because he was still pissed about what they were saying about him and Eva.

"You killed me!" Alaric shouted at him.

"Ric, no hard feelings, all right? I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone was trying to tell me how to behave." Damon said to him. "And are saying things about mine and Eva's life, which made me more pissed." Damon said to him explaining. "And then Bill attacked mu girl leaving unconscious on the floor." He said with a growl.

"Well, maybe they finally realized you're just a dick." Alaric said and got up leaving the house not even wanting to hear what Damon said about Eva being attacked.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In Mystic Falls, on the Town's Square, Elena and Caroline were walking and speaking at the same time.

"I'm not going to say I told you so." Caroline said to Elena still not knowing what had happened to Eva.

"Thank you." Elena thanked her friend and was ready to tell her what happened to her sister hoping that Bill didn't do anything.

"But I did tell you... so." Caroline said to her once again.

"Okay, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him. But he is dating with my sister and she never asked him to change, so why am I trying to change him?" Elena started to say to her.

"Wait. I... It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your sister's skin and I know she loves him and he loves her and you see their relationship like yours with Stefan but theirs is different so you tried to change him. Now I understand that I made a mistake." Caroline said to her explaining her point of view.

"I know. I need to apolozige to him and to Eva too." Elena said to her friend.

"I need to do the same. I hope she forgives me." Caroline said to her with a worried voice.

"Of course she will. She is your friend like I am." Elena said to her smiling.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked with the same worried voice.

"Of course. I need to tell you something. I think that Damon attacked your father because he attacked Eva when they went to talk with him." Elena said to her friend hoping that she would understand why the raven haired vampire attitude.

"No, he wouldn't do something like that. Never." Caroline said defending her father and she looked past Elena and saw her father walking on the other side of the square.

"Do you need me to..." Elena started to say but she was interrupted by Caroline.

"No, I got it. And I gonna ask him if he attacked Eva and if he did I will apologize to that asshole for Eva." Caroline said to Elena and left to meet with her father.

"I'm going home, okay? To see if Eva is okay and to apologize to her, okay?" Elena said to Caroline.

"Okay. When I arrive home I will call you and then I will talk with Eva." Caroline said to Elena with a smile.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Hey." Caroline said when she walked up to her father.

"Hey. Don't worry, I'm going to go back home before somebody kills me." Bill said to her while he was unlocking his car.

"How's your..." Caroline started to ask him.

"Oh, healed." Bill said showing her his neck. "Thank you. For coming to my rescue." He thanked her for that.

"You're welcome." Caroline said smiling and then decided to ask her about what Elena had told her. "Dad, I need to know something. Did you attack Eva? That's the reason why Damon attacked you?" Caroline asked her hoping he would say no.

"Yes, I threant her and Damon attacked me because he was defending her. I provoked him using her." Bill said looking to his daughter. "I'm sorry. Bye, Caroline." Bill said to his daughter.

"Daddy. I'm going to be okay." Carline said to him.

"You're a vampire, sweetheart. I don't think you'll ever be okay again." Bill said to her with a sad look too.

"Eva will forgive you too." Caroline said with tears on her eyes.

"Say to your friend I'm sorry." Bill said and left in his car leaving Caroline in tears on her eyes.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Alaric was sitting and talking with Liz, the Sheriff Forbes and the Mayor Carol Lockwood.

"I understand where you're coming from, but..." The Sheriff Forbes said to Alaric.

"The Gilbert Family is a founding family, they deserve to have a voice on this council and I'm taking care of them, I should be that voice." Alaric said to them.

"That's not the way it works, Mr. Saltzman." The Mayor said to Alaric.

"Oh, really? Well, then tell me how it does. The council's job is to protect the people of this town. Now your daughter's a vampire and your son's a werewolf. So who's looking after the actual people? Some of them may be family or friends, but they are still supernatural. They don't follow our rules or our laws, they look after themselves, and that's what we need to do. I'll see you at the next meeting." Alaric said getting up and left the room, leaving the two woman looking at each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Mystic Grill, Danielle and Katherine joined Bonnie at a table outside and pretended to be Eva and Elena.

"Hey there." Katherine said to Bonnie while she and Danielle sat down on table.

"Hey." Bonnie said to them.

"I just saw Jeremy. He said that you still have my necklace?" Katherine asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet." Bonnie said to Katherine still thinking that she was Elena.

"I know. But I just... I feel weird without it. The whole Stefan of it all." Katherine said to her smiling a little.

"Okay." Bonnie said giving back her necklace. "Did Jeremy also tell you that he's been seeing ghosts of his dead girlfriends all summer?" Bonnie said making Katherine faking gasp hearing that.

"What?" Danielle said faking that she was surprised.

"Vicki and Anna. He's been talking to them." Bonnie said to them with a sad look on her face.

"You're kidding." Danielle said surprised to hear that.

"I wish I was kidding. It's because I brought him back to life. The witches said there would be consequences. Guess they were right." Bonnie said and turned to her head to look at the waitress. "You know, what am I supposed to..." Bonnie said and saw that the twins had disappeared which made Bonnie realise it wasn't Elena and Eva that she was talking to.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon opened the front door and saw that Danielle and Katherine were there, but Damon thought it was Eva and Elena.

"I'll accept written apologies only." Damon said with sarcasm on his voice.

"Are you and Elena, the two siblings, fighting already?" Katherine asked with a smile.

"Danielle and Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?" Damon asked to the girls.

"We are just two girls looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?" Danielle asked with a smirk.

"You have impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat." Damon said with a little smirk on his face.

"Is that a yes? I'll drive." Danielle said with a smile on her face.

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?" The raven haired vampire asked them.

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... it's good." Katherine said and dangled Elena's necklace in front of him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Eva and Damon were talking on the phone and he was telling her what the Pierce twins had told him. They could find something or someone talk could kill Klaus and they finally bring Stefan back home.

"Go. Find their plan and if you find something that could bring home, I support you like always." Eva said smiling into the phone.

"Don't say anything to Elena." Damon said to her because he didn't want her to have her hopes crushed again.

"I know. I don't want her to have her hopes crushed again." Eva said to him smiling into the phone.

"I love you. Be careful." Damon said to her smiling too.

"I love you too. Go and be careful. Don't trust them." Eva said to him warning him because the girls already breatyed him so many times.

"I will. Bye." Damon said to her before hanging up and joining the Pierce sisters on his car.

"Bye." Eva said and then switched off her light on her table going to sleep. Elena was already sleeping in the same bed has her sister because she was worried with Eva's head injury.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In a truck, Stefan woke up with a start inside the back of a truck filled with the coffins of the Original's familya and Klaus was looking at him.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" Stefan pleaded with Klaus.

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." Klaus said while he opened the back of the truck, and Stefan saw they were back once agaon in Mystic Falls. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan." Klaus said with a smirk on his face.


	5. The Reckoning

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the L. J. Smith and The CW.**

 **I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay guys, but my personal life has been completely occupied and I didn't have the time to write. So I'm sorry guys.**

 **Here it is the sequel of Eternal Flame. This is the third installment of the Eternal Series. It is called Eternal Lust. Hope you guys like it.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry for the delay into posting this chapter but my life since last year has been a mess. I traded jobs and some problems but right now and I'm gonna start posting every weekend a chapter for you guys to read.**

 **Maybe after I finished the series, I will do a Behind-The-Scenes.**

 **I'm really sorry for the delay.**

 **Happy readings.**

 **~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~**

 **Chapter V**

 **The Reckoning**

At Mystic Falls High School, it was nighttime and the school was empty. Matt was using a bench-press machine in the weight room. When he stopped for a rest, he heard a noise and he got up and walked through the school. He finally got inside a classroom. It was dark inside, and when he stepped inside he set off a number of mouse traps that have been placed on the floor. Then Matt turned on the light and Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Eva and Bonnie were there setting the traps.

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously, Matt?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline asked him a little mad at him.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked him with a smirk.

"Clearly." Matt agreed with them laughing.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year." The blonde vampire said to him surprised.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena stated to him trying to grab him.

"Come n, Matty! Come help!" Eva said laughing at him.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt said to his friends surprised.

"Caroline's making us." Bonnie said to Matt stating that fact.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..." Caroline started to explain to him.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena said finishing Caroline sentence.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." Caroline said to them.

"Caroline, you are right, we need to have some distraction." Eva agreed with Caroline.

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler said taking his bag leaving and the Gilbert twins were about to leave too.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie asked them.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories." Elena said smiling at them.

"I'm gonna throw some paint on his board." Eva said smiling and laughing a little.

"I love you!" Caroline said smiling at the girls. The blonde vampire was happy that Eva could forgive after everything that happened last week. When the girls went out of the classroom they saw Tyler giving instructions to other students while he hands them some rolls of saran wrap.

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go." Tyler said to the students giving them more instructions which made the girls laugh and they opened some double doors and they find themselves face-to-face with Klaus.

"There are my girls." Klaus said smiling at them.

"Klaus!" Elena said and both girls tried to run, but he was already in front of them.

"You are supposed to be dead." Klaus said to Elena and then turned to Eva. "You, my dear Eva, are supposed to be a vampire right now and what are we going to do about that?" Klaus said wondering out loud.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside of Damon's car, he was with Danielle and Katherine going somewhere. They were going look for a part of the girls master plan to kill Klaus.

"Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker." Katherine asked from the backseat while Danielle was riding shotgun and Damon was driving the car.

"Oh, stop being cute." Damon stated to Katherine.

"It's not possible." Katherine said with a smirk to him.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?" Damon asked to them because he was tired of driving.

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back." Danielle said to him with a little smirk on her face.

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break." Damon said to her but he missed his girl.

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Eva?" Danielle asked him with a smirk.

"Me and my girl we are perfect." Damon said with a smile but then remembered about what Elena said the day before about him being the way he is. "Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave now a days." Damon stated to them.

"Ooh. Let me guess... Eva doesn't want to change you but Elena wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend." Katherine said hitting a nerve.

"Something like that." Damon said agreeing with what she had said.

"Her loss." Katherine said and Danielle took the change to kiss Damon but he pushed her away from him.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked him surprised that he pushed her away.

"You just don't do it for me anymore." Damon said to her with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In a truck, Stefan woke up and Rebekah was standing near the open back door.

"Oh, he lives." Rebekah said when Stefan woke up.

"What happened?" Stefan asked Rebekah still confused.

"You took a beating. My brother has been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper." Rebekah said a little concerd for Stefan.

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked her feigned being confused.

"You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding." Rebekah stated to him because Klaus already knew that Eva and Elena were alive and well.

"I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to." Stefan said to her because it was true what he was saying.

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgängers are still alive." Rebekah ssaid to him which Klaus already had informed his sister about that.

"Where is Klaus now?" Stefan asked Rebekah worried about Klaus whereabouts.

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off." Rebekah said to Stefan with disdain on her voice but then remembered that according with what Klaus said to her, Eva is to be with other of her brothers. "But the other girl was suppose to be a vampire right now because when she died had vampire blood on her system. Klaus is going to find out why she is human still." The blonde original said to him.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked when he rushed at her and they flied out of the truk onto the ground with him on top of her.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Rebekah said and got up while pushing him against the truck, punched him and took a crowbar. Rebekah put the crowbar behind his neck and pulled him towards her. "Consider me jealous." She said and droves the crowbar through his stomach and the left him on the ground.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Mystic Falls High School, Klaus was holding onto Elena's arm in one hand and the other hand he was holding onto Eva's harm and he was marching her through the school hallways.

"You two put a rather large kink in my plans, sweethearts. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do any of that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you two are still breathing and kicking." Klaus said to them and then turned to Eva. "And you were supposed to be a vampire because when I drank your blood, you had vampire blood on your system, which was a lot." He finished telling them.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena shouted at him.

"Shut up, Lena! We are already in trouble, don't complicate more." Eva said to her sister.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you two suffer." The hybrid said and pulled them into the gym where a few students were there setting up pranks for the next day in school and he spoke with an american accent. "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Time to head on home." He said to them and then sawDana and another student. He got closer to them and spoke with his normal voice. "You two. I remember you." Klaus said to them.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asked not knowing him.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." Klaus said with a smirk and started to compel her. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." The hybrid said which Dana did to and then he looked at the boy. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" Klaus said compelling him and Chad nodded.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena pleaded with Klaus because she didn't want anyone hurt.

"Please, Klaus, let them go." Eva pleaded to Klaus too.

"Oh, come on, loves. Of course I do." Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside of Damon's car, he stopped the car and got out. The Pierce twins got out too.

"Why are we stopping?" Katherine asked Damon surprised that he had stopped.

"I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn." Damon said to the girls.

"Fine." Danielle said has he held the keys out for her and when Danielle was about to take them, Damon threw the keys away. "Hey! I..." She started to say.

"We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts." Damon stated to them.

"Fine." Katherine said and took something out of her pocket, which was Elena's necklace and showed him. "Do you recognize this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it." Katherine said to him.

"Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?" Damon asked confused.

"Does it matter? He wants it, and we have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy." Danielle said to him just like it was nothing.

"I'll keep that in mind." Damon said with a sarcasm on his voice.

"But more importantly, when we stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better." Katherine said to Damon with a smirk.

"Which is really good." Danielle said to him with a smirk too.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Damon asked them with curiosity.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?" Katherine asked him to be sure.

"I'm not turning back." Damon confirmed to them.

"Good. Because this isn't going to win you any points at home." Katherine said and she opened the trunk and lying inside was Jeremy unconscious.

"Jeremy? Really?" Damon asked her looking from Jeremy to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In Mystic Falls High School, Caroline and Tyler were in the hallway and she was putting honey on the lockers. Tyler kissed her shoulder and head from behind.

"Do you think Matt's going to be okay?" Caroline asked him all of the sudden.

"I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?" Tyler asked her with a surprised look.

"I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is okay." Caroline said to him with a smile.

"I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is." Tyler said to her with a smile on his face.

"I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy this time. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits." Caroline said to him with a smile.

"I'm happy." Tyler said to her smiling and they kissed each other.

"You two are adorable." Rebekah sais when she came in the hallway.

"Uh, do we know you?" Caroline asked when they were looking at her.

"You're Caroline, Eva and Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf." The blonde original said to them.

"And who are you?" Caroline asked while walked between Tyler and Rebekah.

"I'm the new girl." Rebekah said and showed her vampire face.

"Caroline!" Tyler shouted when Rebekah rushed over to Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the pool room, Bonnie and Matt were putting toilet paper on the swimming pool.

"This is fun, right?" Bonnie looked at her friend smiling.

"You sound like Caroline." Matt said to her surprised by ther attitude.

"Come on, I am embracing her philosophy. You should be more into this." Bonnie said to him still smiling.

"I know. Where's Jeremy tonight?" Matt asked her asking about the youngest Gilbert.

"I haven't talked to him all day. We're having… he told me about seeing Vicki." The young witch said to Matt.

"Ohh. Good, I'm glad that you know." Matt finally said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. Is it weird talking about your sister like this?" Bonnie asked to her friend.

"No, I just kind of want to see her myself, you know? I mean, I never got to say goodbye to her." He said exhaling and the continued. "Do you realize that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only two problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR." Matt said remembering the old memories.

"Everything was so different then." Bonnie said to him smiling.

"Yeah. Now Elena and Eva are dating vampires, Eva is thinking into becoming a vampire, you're a witch, my sister's a ghost, and... I'm... I'm just a guy who's wondering how life got so screwed up." Matt said with a sigh.

"It's crazy, Matt. I... I can't imagine what it must be like for you" Bonnie said with a sad smile to Matt.

"It just, uh, kind of explains why I'm not that into senior prank night. I'll go grab a couple more rolls. Then we'll hit the gym." Matt said to her and got inside men's room. He went into the three stalls and grabs the toilet paper from each one. On his way out, one of the doors open by itself behind him. He entered the stall, sees some graffiti that said _R.I.P. Vicki_ and then closes the door and Vicki's behind him.

" _I'm here, Matt. I can help you."_ Vicki said but Matt didn't heard her.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the gym Dana was struggling to stay on one foot while Elena, Eva and Klaus were watching.

"Keep it up." Klaus said to Dana.

"Please, Klaus, let them go." Eva pleaded to Klaus to let Dana and Chad leave the gym.

"No." Klaus simply stated to her.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asked him worried about him.

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus said with a smirk when the doors opened which it was their friends, Bonnie and Matt.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena shouted at them.

"Matt, get out of here!" Eva shouted at them too.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Klaus said rushing over to Bonnie and then looked at Dana. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Klaus said and then looked at Bonnie again. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive? And Eva not being a vampire?" Klaus asked her.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie stated to Klaus.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus said to her when Rebekah got inside the gym with Tyler.

"Get off of me!" Tyler shouted at her.

"Hush now." Rebekah said to her and pushed him inside the gym.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning for everyone... She can be quite mean." Klaus said about his sister.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah said and threw Tyler into her brother's arms.

"Leave him alone!" Elena shouted at them.

"Lena! Don't provoke them more." Eva said pushing her sister to her side.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus said and bite his wriste and made Tyler drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie and for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." Klaus said to the younger witch because he twisted his head killing him. Elena, Eva, Matt and Bonnie were shocked with what he had done, which made Klaus smile.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Around Mystic Falls, Stefan was in the parking lot and had the crowbar in his stomach where Rebekah had hurt him. All of the sudden he woke up and removed it, and then, went to his school look for Klaus and Rebekah.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still inside the school, on the gym, Dana and Chad were sitting on the floor and Matt was next to Tyler's body.

"He killed him." Matt said looking at the girls.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena explained to her friend.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena and Eva... for safe-keeping." Klaus said grabbing Elena and Eva's arm looking at them. Elena nodded her head to Bonnie giving the sign that she would be okay.

"We will be fine, Bonnie. Go." Eva said to Bonnie with a nod of her head and Bonnie left with Matt.

"So these the latest doppelgängers. The original one was much prettier but the one that is supposed to be for our brother is so much prettier than the last one." Rebekah stated to them.

"You are the third person that said that to me. Why are you saying that?" Eva asked to the blonde original.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus asked his sister and she dragged Tyler's body behind her by his arm leaving and then Klaus turned to the girls smiling. "Just ignore her. Petty little thing." Klaus said with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the hallway, Matt and Bonnie were talking about what Klaus asked Bonnie to do.

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked her worried for Elena and Eva.

"I have no idea. The curse he's talking about is a thousand years old. My grimoires don't go back that far." Bonnie said to him worried too.

"Can you ask those dead witches that helped you before?" Matt asked her remembering that she could talk with dead witches.

"I don't have contact with them anymore... They cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life. That's it! I can't contact the dead. Jeremy can." Bonnie said remembering that her boyfriend could talk with dead people.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still around the road, in Damon's car, Damon laid Jeremy on a picnic table outside the car. Danielle, Katherine and Damon were sitting waiting that Jeremy woke up.

"I'm listening." Damon stated to the girls looking at them.

"What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not _dagger_ dead. It is _dead_ dead forever." Katherine said looking at Damon with a smirk.

"I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk." Damon said not believing in one word that she said.

"Do you remember our friend Pearl?" Danielle asked Damon.

"Vividly." Damon said with sarcasm on his voice.

"Centuries ago, she told us about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell me any more." Katherine said to Damon talking about Mikael.

"Well, why not?" Damon asked surprised because Katherine and Danielle were great friends with Pearl.

"Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with us." Danielle said continued to explain for her sister.

"Well, this is all great... But she's dead." Damon stated the obivious.

"Which is why we never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person." The other twin said to Damon.

"Who?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"Her daughter. Anna." Danielle said to Damon with a smirk.

"Also dead." Damon stated another obivious thing.

"Which brings us right back around to..." Katherine continued to explain.

"To me. Back around to me." Jeremy said waking up.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the Mystic Falls High School, Elena was comforting Dana while Eva was watching the hybrid when Stefan entered the gym.

"Stefan..." Elena said when she saw her boyfriend and Eva looked at him.

"Klaus." Stefan said when he saw Eva and Elena and then he turned to him.

"Come to save your damsel, mate? And save your lovely sister in law?" Klaus asked with sarcasm on his voice.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan pleaded with Klaus.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus said remembering that he had lied about the twins being alive.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do." Stefan stated to Klaus.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it." Klaus said to him and pointed to Dana and Chad. "Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus ordered to him.

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me or Eva. He already said..." Elena stated and the hybrid hit her so hard that she fell on the floor.

"LENA!" Eva shouted and ran to Elena to see if she was alright.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus said when Stefan rushed over to him with his fangs out.

"Let them go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan said and Klaus grabbed hi by his throat.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Klaus said and prepared to compel him. "Stop fighting." The hybrid said to Stefan.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan pleaded to him.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." He said to Stefan and went to compel him.

"Don't... Don't..." Stefan pleaded to Klaus.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus said compelling Stefan while Elena and Eva watched shocked.

"No. Stefan!" Elena shouted with horror on her face.

"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus said and Stefan showed his vampire face, rushed over to the girl and killed her by drinking her blood.

"How could you?" Eva asked to Klaus with a shocked face.

"That's what I do. But I promise, you are protected by me and my siblings." Klaus said and kissed Eva's cheek that left her surprised.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Somewhere on a road and still close to Damon's car, Damon, Katherine, Danielle and the younger Gilbert were trying to talk with Anna.

"This isn't going to work." Jeremy stated to them when one phone vibrated. When she pulled out and looked at it, she saw that it was a message from Bonnie which was asking him _Where are u?_.

"I think that your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover." Katherine said with sarcasm on her voice.

"Stop with the teenybopper drama. Focus." Damon said to Katherine and Jeremy started to focus on Anna.

" _I'm not helping them."_ Anna said and she was sitting on the picnic table next to the younger boy.

"No, it's okay to help." Jeremy said to Anna which made Danielle, Katherine and Damon looked at each other because they couldn't see her. "They are looking for a way to stop Klaus." Jeremy explained to Anna.

" _I don't care. Katherine and Danielle are not a friend to you. Neither of them are."_ Anna said to Jeremy with a certain voice.

"What's she saying?" Damon asked Jeremy.

"Well, she doesn't want to help you." Jeremy stated to Damon.

"My advice? If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs." Danielle whispered to Damon.

"Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal." Damon said after walking to the younger boy and took Jeremy's head and hit it against the table.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Jeremy asked him surprised.

" _Jeremy!"_ Anna shouted when she saw what Damon did.

"Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here." Damon said to her without seeing her.

" _They're looking for Mikael."_ Anna said because she didn't want Jeremy hurt.

"Mikael!" Jeremy said and Damon let Jeremy go.

"Mikael. Is that his name?" Katherine asked Anna too.

"Who's Mikael?" Damon asked Anna because she wouldn't answer to the twins.

" _The vampire hunter who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you."_ Anna said to Jeremy to tell them.

"What's she saying?" Damon asked again.

"Hello!" Danielle said to him waiting for the answer.

"He's a vampire and a Hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him." Jeremy asked looking at Anna. "What do you mean, wake him?" He asked her worried.

"It's time to go find the keys." Damon said to the twins.

"Mm-hmm." Katherine agreed and Danielle nodded her head.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the Mystic Falls High School, Caroline woke up on the floor and saw that the blonde original had her phone.

"We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose." Rebekah said and took a picture of herself.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked her about her boyfriend.

"He's deadish." Rebekah replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What did you do to him?" Caroline asked her when she turned around she saw him lying behind her.

"Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." Rebekah said and Caroline put her ear to Tyler's chest to check if there were a heartbeat while Rebekah was swiping through pictures on the phone and saw a picture of Stefan and Elena with Eva and Damon. "Ugh. Vomit." Rebekah said and decided to ask her about the other couple and turned to the blonde vampire. "Who is this guy with the other doppelganger?"

"That's Eva's boyfriend. He is crazy for her. Would do anything for her. He will kill anyone who tries to hurt that girl." Caroline said with a worried voice when Rebekah zoomed in and saw the necklace around Elena's neck.

"Is that my neck..." Rebekah said and got up and spook down at Caroline. "Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!" She shouted at the blonde vampire.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the gym Stefan was feeding on Chad and the girls were shocked watching Stefan doing something that they never wanted to see.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

"No. You did this to him." Elena stated to him.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus said with the same smirk on his face when Rebekah marched in and rushed towards Elena that was beside Eva.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah shouted at Elena.

"Stop screaming! She and I don't know what you are talking about." Eva said defending her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked his sister.

"She has my necklace. Look." Rebekah said and gave him the phone so that he could see the picture.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus said looking at Stefan.

"Where... is it?" Rebekah asked one more time.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena said remembering that they were question her about the necklace that Stefan gave her with the vervain.

"You're lying!" Rebekah said and bite Elena's neck but Klaus stopped her and pushed her aside.

"Knock it off!" Klaus shouted at her.

"Lena, are you okay?" Eva said using her a paper towel to try to clean the blood while her sister was nodding her head saying that she was okay.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah shouted at her brother while Klaus looked at Elena while she put the paper towel that her sister gave her on her neck.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." Klaus said and grabbed Eva's neck to make Elena be really honest.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine and Danielle stole it." Elena said to Klaus.

"Katerina and Danika. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus said and realeased Eva that went to join her sister, hugging her and Klaus went and started to put the clock on. Where there was a buzzer sound when the clock appeared on the board and then he went over to Stefan that was watching the hybrid and compelled him once again. "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to and you are forbidden to touch in Eva." Klaus said compelling Stefan.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena pleaded to them.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus said and went to Eva. "You don't have to worry. You are human, my brother will be the one to turn you." He said while Rebekah looked at them and then Klaus and Rebekah left.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Matt was in the weight room and talking on the phone with Bonnie. They were looking for something to help Elena and Eva.

"Did you find Jeremy?" Matt asked Bonnie.

" _No! I called him like twenty times."_ Bonnie said with a voice filled with despair.

"All right, I'll grab my keys. We'll head to his house." Matt said to her.

" _Okay. I'll meet you by your truck."_ Bonnie said and when he hang up he saw his clothes had been thrown all over the room.

"What the hell?" He asked confused and looked inside his bag but didn't find what he was looking for so he followed a trail of clothes on the floor to the pool and saw that his keys were at the bottom of the pool. "You've got to be kidding me!" Matt said and he took his jacket off and removed his shoes and crouched by the edge of the pool, his sister, Vicki was behind him but he couldn't see her.

" _Matt! I can help, Matty, but I need you to hear me."_ Vicki said with despair on her voice because she wanted to help but he showed no signs of hearing her so she kicked one of his shoes and it skimmed onto the water. Matt saw it and stood up in shock, breathing hard and he looks down at his phone on the floor, picked it up, and saw a text message reading _Unknown: I can help you Matty_. "Whoa! Vicki?" He asked and called Bonnie right away.

" _What is taking you so long?"_ Bonnie asked him because she was already beside his truck waiting for him while Matt was walking out of the weight room and down the hall while carrying a weightlifting belt over his right shoulder and a round barbell weight under his left arm.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me." Matt said to her explained what he thought.

" _What?"_ Bonnie asked him surprised.

"I think she can help us save Tyler." Matt explained to Bonnie.

" _No, Jeremy can help us save Tyler."_ Bonnie stated to him because she didn't want him to get hurt.

"We can't find Jeremy. We need to try something else. I have an idea but I'm going to need your help. Meet me at the pool." Matt said while he headed to the pool room.

" _I don't understand."_ Bonnie said confused at his words.

"Jeremy can see ghosts because you brought him back from the dead. I need you to do that for me." Matt said to Bonnie getting to the point.

" _What?! No, Matt, that's crazy!"_ Bonnie shouted at her friend.

"This is going to work, trust me." Matt pleaded with Bonnie.

" _No, Matt, I can't do that kind of magic anymore."_ Bonnie stated to Matt because she had lost some of her powers.

"You don't need magic, Bonnie. You just have to be better than I was at CPR." Matt said and hanged up the call. Then he put the belt down and attached the weight to it with a chain so when he jumped in the water he stayed at the bottom. Matt, then stood up hugging the weight in front of him, then walked forward into the pool and sank to the bottom of the pool. Some moments later Bonnie ran through the halls and got inside the pool area and she saw Matt in the pool, dove in the water, removed the belt from Matt and raised him to the surface. His eyes were open but lifeless.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still close, in some road and in Damon's car, Jeremy was falling asleep. A bloody wound could be seen on his forehead where his head hit the table earlier.

"Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion." Damon said to him worried.

"Thanks for the concern, dick." Jeremy said with sarcasm.

"Oh, stop pouting. He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once we have Klaus death." Katherine said to Jeremy.

"Where's my phone?" Damon asked looking around them.

"Do you need to check in with Eva? Make sure it's okay you pummeled her little baby brother?" Danielle asked him with sarcasm.

"You know you have it." Damon said looking at the two sisters.

"What can I say? We needed you present here and now." Katherine said looking at him.

"Danielle, phone, now." Damon said holding his hand at her and Danielle sighed gaving it to him the phone and looked at it. "Bonnie's been texting me." He said to them.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked worried about their friends.

"It's Klaus." Damon said to Jeremy worried too.

"No turning back, Damon." Katherine said to him not caring that Klaus was in town.

"Shut up, Katherine." Damon stated to her.

"Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot we have into taking out Klaus forever is by finding Mikael." Danielle stated to him.

"Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back." Damon said looking at Jeremy and pressed the car key to his chest.

"You're going to get yourself killed. The Damon me and my sister remember wouldn't have been that stupid." Kathrine said to him because he had changed while grabbed the keys from Jeremt and turned to him when she saw him walking away.

"I wouldn't have done it for Danielle and you." Damon stated to her with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Mystic Falls High School, Matt was lying by the side of the pool and Bonnie was performing CPR on him.

"Matt, please! I can't do this. There's nothing else I can do!" Bonnie said and Matt was in between life and death and when he opened his eyes and can saw Vicki.

" _Matt! Matt!" Vicki said calling her brother._

" _Vicki?" Matt asked surprised into seeing her._

" _Matt. Please!" Vicki said trying to make him to listen to her._

" _I can see you." Matt said surprised by that._

" _I need you to listen to me very carefully. I don't have much time." Vicki said to her brother looking at him._

" _Why, what's happening? Where are we?" Matt asked him looking around._

" _It doesn't matter. I need you to give Bonnie a message." Vicki said to him and he woke up spitting out the water._

"It's okay. You're okay." Bonnie said and sat him upright.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the gym, Eva Stefan and Elena were talking and there was just over six minutes left on the clock that Klaus put it on.

"Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it and maybe it's possible." Elena said to him hoping that he could fight it too.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal." Stefan said with some sarcasm on his voice while he was pacing around.

"Stefan, please, fight it, for her!" Eva pleaded with Stefan.

"Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me and leave my sister alone." Elena said to her boyfriend.

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop." Stefan said to her trying to make understand that he couldn't stop.

"I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough." Elena said with hope on her voice.

"Why, because I love you?" Stefan asked her with sarcasm on his voice.

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" Elena shouted at him getting mad at him.

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead." Stefan stated and just under five minutes remained.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah were inside a classroom while Rebekah checked how much time was remaining on Caroline's phone and saw there was three minutes remaining and of the sudden Tyler woke up.

"Where am I? What happened?" Tyler asked confused with what had happened.

"Tyler." Caroline said and went to him to help.

"Don't be shy about it." Rebekah said with a smirk on her face.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked confused after waking up.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition." Caroline explained to her boyfriend.

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not...You're pretty much dead." Rebekah explained to Tyler with her british accent.

"You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay." Caroline said to assure him that everything was going to be fine.

"I wonder how she's doing." Rebekah said looking at the clock on the phone and turned it around to show them that there was two minutes remaining. "Tick tock goes the gym clock." Rebekah said with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In a hallway of the high school, Matt and Bonnie were talking in the hallway.

"As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you." Bonnie stated to Matt.

"It worked. I saw her. I saw Vicki." Matt said to Bonnie happy for seeing his sister after almost a year.

"You did?" Bonnie asked surprised at that.

"She said she had a message for you." Matt said to Bonnie with a sad look on his face.

"For me?" Bonnie asked surprised that Vicki had a message for her.

"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena and Eva shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Eva and Elena are still alive." Matt said to his friend with a sad voice.

"Tyler..." Bonnie said with the same sad voice.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Matt asked looking at Bonnie.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Klaus said coming behind them and leaning against the wall. "Given the choice, doppelgängers or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time." Klaus said with a smirk on his lips.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the gym, there was only sixteen seconds left on the clock. Both Eva and Elena were looking at each other.

"Elena, you're going to have run." Stefan said to her.

"But Klaus said that if I run..." Elena started to say to him.

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way." Stefan pleaded with Elena.

"Lena, you have to run, please." Eva pleaded with her sister too.

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight." Elena continued to plead with her boyfriend as the buzzer sounded, signifying that the time has run out. "Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up." Elena pleaded with him.

"Run, Lena, please, Lena. He can't hurt me. Stefan is compelled to not hurt me. Klaus said I'm protected by him. Now, go!" Eva shouted at her sister.

"I can't hold it." Stefan said while his vampire face appeared and rushed at Elena which made her scream, but he rushed past her to the opposite wall. "Elena, run! Go!" Stefan shouted at her and Elena ran through the school, going from one hallway to the next while she ran from him. Stefan held on to everything he can so he didn't have to hurt Elena but he started to rush out of the gym and crashing from side to side through the hallways and Elena went through a door, closed it and looked through the small window in it and when she turned around, Elena bumped into Klaus.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Klaus said to Elena while he was grabbing Eva in one of her arms. Stefan entered the cafeteria, saw a broom, took it and brook it on his knee and then he dropped the brush end and held the remaining makeshift stake in front of him, and stabbed himself in the stomach with it. Then Klaus entered with the twins the youngeste Salvatore looked at them. "Now this is fascinating. I've never seen any of this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this girl. Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus said and let it go of Elena and Eva.

"No!" Stefan shouted at him.

"Come on. Your humanity is _killing_ you. All the guilt must be really exhausting. Turn it off." Klaus said from a table where he was sitted.

"No!" Stefan shouted once again at Klaus.

"Stefan..." Elena whispered while she grabbed her sister hand of support.

"You're strong." Klaus stated getting up, went to him and pulled the stake out of Stefan's body. "But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off." Klaus said to Stefan with a growl.

"No!" Stefan shouted at Klaus and pushed him.

"Turn it off!" Klaus said while he pushed him against the wall and compelled him.

"What did you do?" Elena asked while she watched Stefan's face changing.

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus said and walked behind her pushing Eva because she wouldn't have a scratch on her. "Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. from the doppelgänger's neck?" Klaus suggested and Stefan's face changed and he rushed over to Elena and bite her neck making her scream.

"LENA!" Eva shouted seeing her sister getting hurt by Stefan and then Klaus bite her on the neck which then took some of her blood and healed her with his blood. Then he left and entered the classroom Rebekah, Tyler and Caroline were in.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgängers should be dead." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah said getting up happily referring to Elena.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus said to his sister demanding that his sister should be in good behavior.

"What?!" Rebekah asked surprised and putted her arms around Caroline to restrain her to pull her back and to not attack her brother.

"Call it a hunch..." Klaus said showing a test tube which contained blood to Tyler and the original blond held it Caroline so she couldn't move. "This tube here contains the blood of Eva and Elena mixed together. Drink it." He said to Tyler.

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline pleaded with Tyler.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. It's okay." The hybrid said and Tyler struggled but he finally drank it the blood that Klaus gave him to drink. "There we go. Good boy." Klaus said and Tyler coughed, rolled over the desk, and faell to the floor, screaming, groaning and writhing. He held his head, screamed and his face finally changed. His eyes were yellow, he had fangs and veins under his eyes. "Well, that's a good sign." Klaus said with a smirk on his face and then turned to his sister to tell her that Eva was protected by everyone. "Eva is protected. You know that she is to be with him. When the time is right he will come to her." Klaus said to his sister with a serious voice.

"I know, Nik. I will protect her until the time is right. We made a promise to him. We promised that if she was alive two thousand years later, we would protect her until he is awake to be here for her." The blonde original said to her brother and they both left the school.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In Mystic Falls Hospital, still was nighttime and Elena and Eva were waking up in beds inside of a hospital room. There was a nurse for each of them.

"Where am we?" Elena asked confused.

"In the hospital, sweetie. You and your sister suffered through a terrible ordeal." The nurse that was taking care of Elena said to them.

"We have to get out of here." Eva said while she and Elena attempted to sat up but theirs nurses gently stopped them.

"Ah. Not an option. You've lost a lot of blood." The nurse that was tending Eva said and they prepared bags of blood for each girl which made them look at that.

"Wait...You're taking our blood?" Elena asked them surprised.

"Of course. It's very important for your friend Klaus." The other nurse said and Elena started to struggle with the nurse while Eva did the same but both nurses gave them sedatives.

"Don't fight it, sweetie. He told me you need plenty of rest." The nurse said and the girls fell back on her pillow, asleep.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Meanwhile, Klaus and Rebekah were in front of the hospital.

"So the doppelgängers aren't the problem. Their blood is the solution." Rebekah stated to her brother.

"Seems so." Klaus said to her nodding his head.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked him with curiosity.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" Klaus asked Rebekah like it was obvious.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." Rebekah said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgängers had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if they were dead..." Klaus started to explain the logic to his sister.

"Then you couldn't use their blood to sire yourself a new species." Rebekah finished for him the logic they were following.

"Leaving me alone for all time." Klaus conclude what they were talking.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with making hybrids? You just don't want to be alone?" She asked him surprised because he wasn't alone, he had his family.

"What I want is to take my girls, take my hybrid the hell out of this one-pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena and Eva." Klaus said to his sister.

"He will never forgive you if you let Eva die." Rebekah stated to him.

"If I have to turn Eva into a vampire before he has the opportunity, I will. And I will protect her because in the end she will be our sister." Klaus stated and Rebekah nodded her head and left him alone when Damon joined him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." Klaus said with a smirk when he saw Damon.

"Where is she?" Damon asked him really mad and worried about his girl.

"Eva? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause just like Elena but don't worry, I will never hurt Eva. She is destined for other." Klaus said to the raven haired vampire but tried to stop him when Damon went towards the hospital to help his girl and Elena. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."

"You'll have to kill me." Damon stated turning to look at him.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." Klaus said pushing Damon against the hood of a car and was about to kill him.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon said with a smirk on his face which made Klaus feel fear in his intere body.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asked Damon trying to hide his fear.

"Just that he knows you're here." Damon continued saying with a smirk.

"You're bluffing." Klaus stated not believing that he found Mikael.

"Danielle, Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." Damon stated and Klaus threw him against another car, and Damon fell on the ground and when Damon got up, the original hybrid had disappeared. Damon went towards the hospital.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the hospital, Damon and Jenna, which he had called to help him find the girls and carry them home, they walked down the hallway, looking for Eva and Elena, when they had finally found them in a roo. They were still asleep from the meds that they were given to them. Damon looked at Eva and pulled out the tubes from Eva's arm while Jenna did the same to Elena's arm. He looked at the tube which was pumping out Eva's blood and she woke up.

"Damon..." Eva said with a weak voice to her boyfriend.

"Hey." Damon said and kissed her head, then he put his arms under her and lifted her out of the bed and then he carried her out of the room while Jenna did the same and followed him out of the room carrying Elena in her arms.

"Lena… she was inside with me." Eva said to Damon worried about her sister.

"Don't worry. Jenna is bringing her too. Get some rest." Damon said and saw that Jenna was carrying Elena beside him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At Mystic Falls High School, Caroline and Tyler were in the hallway hand-in-hand. He had fully recovered from his transition.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Caroline asked worried about him.

"I'm great, Caroline. I mean, like, phenomenal. It's a rush. I wish I could explain it to you what I feel. Everything's just... Better." Tyler said to her and he lifted her up in his arms and spinned her around while she laughed, then he kisses her. "This year school is going to be an amazing year." Tyler said embracing her while Caroline seemmed worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In another part of the school, Matt was tying his shoelaces in the weight room when the tanned witch, Bonnie, appeared at the doorway.

"Hey. You ready? I could still use a ride over to Jeremy's." Bonnie said to Matt smiling.

"Yeah, just a sec." Matt said with a smile too.

"Listen to me. I know you want to help, and I know you miss your sister. But what you did was reckless and stupid." Bonnie said worried about him.

"I know. Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it." Matt said with a smile because he could save Tyler, Elena and Eva.

"You don't want to be a part of all this, Matt. You are the only one of us who actually gets to live your life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don't forget that." She said to him with a sad smile.

"I get it, Bonnie. I'll be out in a minute, okay? Vicki's here. Watching me, and I just, I just need a minute to say good-bye, okay?" Matt asked Bonnie a little awkwardly and Bonnie left but he noticed someone's shadow's on him. He thought it was Bonnie. "Bon, seriously, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just..." Matt said and turned around and saw his sister, Vicki. "Vicki?" He asked surprised and she sat down next to him.

" _Hi, Matty."_ Vicki said and Matt smiled at her.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon poured three glasses of bourboun. Damon gave one to Elena and the other to Eva.

"Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget." Damon said to Elena because they had told him what had happened in school. Eva downed her glass while her sister was slowlying taking the glass and drank but didn't seem to like it. "Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep." Damon suggested to her.

"No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it." Elena said with a certain voice.

"Lena, maybe is better you forget. You are so disappointed when you remembered that he had drank from you." Eva said looking at her sister.

"No. I need to remember." Elena said once again to them.

"I stole it back for you." Damon said helding her necklace for her to see.

"He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get... to help him. Now he's just...gone." Elena said with tears on her eyes and Eva hugged her sister while Damon put the necklace on the table beside them. "Where were you, Damon?" Elena asked him because he was the one who promised to bring Stefan back to her.

"I shouldn't have left. I promise Elena… I will never leave your sister and you again until we bring my brother back." Damon said and grabbed her hand while the three of them looked at each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Stefan asked with sarcasm which made the three of them look aside and saw Stefan leaning against a pillar at the edge of the living room. Damon got up ready to protect the girls.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked hinding his surprise to see him there but the girls showed their surprise to see him.

"Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you two until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection." Stefan said when he walked into the room to the drink table an poured himself a drink. Then he looked at Elena and Eva, held up his glass to Damon and took a drink. "Mmm, by all means. Carry on." He said and walked out of the room. Damon, Eva and Elena looked at each other but then he turned around to say something. "And don't forget Eva, Klaus and Rebekah are going to protect you and if is needed he is going to turn you into a vampire but you belong to their brother." Stefan said and finally left the living room.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon and Eva were inside is bedroom while Elena went home because she couldn't stay in the same house where Stefan was. Eva was preparing herself to tell Damon what had happened and what Klaus had told her.

"I'm scared, Damon." Eva whispered to him while they were in the bed laying.

"Why? I will protect you, always." Damon promised to her.

"Klaus kissed my head. He said that his family and himself would protect me because he had promised to someone." Eva said with some fear on her voice.

"I know. Klaus said the same thing." Damon said hugging her more strongly in his arms.

"Then they say I belong to someone else. I want you. No one else." Eva said looking at him with some tears on her eyes.

"I know. I love you." Damon said to her and kissed her with so much love. Then they made love like always.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Pickett Mausoleum, Danielle, Katherine and Jeremy were in front of a crypt.

"How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?" Katherine asked him.

"This is the place. It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte. She said that a witch entombed him here in the nineties." Jeremy said and they looked through the door window. Inside was an old tomb. "Look there." The youngest Gilbert and Katherine brook open the double doors, then Danielle looked at the tomb and pushed the top slab off it and then they saw that Mikael was lying in it, mummified and chained up. As soon as the tomb was opened, he opened his eyes.


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the L. J. Smith and The CW.**

 **I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay guys, but my personal life has been completely occupied and I didn't have the time to write. So I'm sorry guys.**

 **Here it is the sequel of Eternal Flame. This is the third installment of the Eternal Series. It is called Eternal Lust. Hope you guys like it.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry for the delay into posting this chapter but my life since last year has been a mess. I traded jobs and some problems but right now and I'm gonna start posting every weekend a chapter for you guys to read.**

 **Maybe after I finished the series, I will do a Behind-The-Scenes.**

 **I'm really sorry for the delay.**

 **Happy readings.**

 **~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~**

 **Chapter VI**

 **Smells Like Teen Spirit**

At the Gilbert Residence, Elena was wide awake in her bed and her alarm went off. It was 5:15 a.m. She got up and looked in the mirror. She looked at the bite mark on her neck, she touched and covered it with make up. Then she went out of her room and saw Alaric walking slowly downstairs.

"Good morning." Elena said and he didn't answered but he seemed to have a hangover.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the woods, Eva and Elena were training on one of Alaric's mannequins. He showed them how to stake a vampire with a sleeve and two stakes in it. Eva meet them in the woods while Damon was at the Boarding House watching Stefan for a life because he didn't want his brother around Eva.

"So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes." Alaric explained to the girls while he was between to two dummies.

"Easy enough." Elena said and tried but the stakes stay in the sleeve. "That's weird." She said and tried once again but didn't work again. "Must be jammed or something." Elena told them.

"Let me try." Eva said and tried but one of the staked stayed in the sleeve. "At least, one is in the dummy." She said grinning at that.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked her sister because she thought that he was going to be there with them to train too.

"He is keeping a eye on Stefan. Now what we do, Ric?" Eva said and looked at Alaric while waiting for more instructions how to fight.

"You're not strong enough." Alaric said to Elena and then turned to Eva. "You have been training or something?" He asked to Eva.

"Damon have been giving some pointers." Eva explained to Alaric.

"Very good, Eva." Alaric said with a smile and then turned to Elena. "And you better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones." Alaric stated to Elena.

"Thanks for not sugar-coating it." Elena said with some sarcasm and he took something out of his bag and showed it to them.

"You know what this is?" Alaric asked them helding up.

"A vervain grenade. I've used one before." Elena said to Alaric.

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." Alaric said to Elena and then he turned to Eva. "You can use that or a crossbow because Eva had told him that she had some pointers from Damon and then turned again to Elena and pulled the pin out of a grenade and threw it in Elena's hand. "Surprise." He said to her.

"Oh my god." Elena said and threw it in the air and the grenade exploded and she looked pissed at Alaric for doing that to her. "This isn't a joke to me, Ric." She said and angrily pulled off her sleeve.

"You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature." Alaric said to them because he still was pissed at him for killing him.

"You don't have to use pronouns. You can say the name, Stefan." Elena said with sarcasm on her voice again.

"Lena, you need to calm down. He was compelled by Klaus." Eva tried to explain to her sister but she only shook her head.

"Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again." He said to Elena understanding why she was acting that way.

"But you think that I'm crazy. To believe that I can protect myself from a vampire who's flipped the switch on his humanity." Elena said to them with some worry on her voice.

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything." Alaric said and gave her the sleeve with the staked and Elena put the sleeves back on.

"Let's do this, Lena." Eva said to her sister grinning.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Mystic Falls High School, Eva, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were in front of the school. Elena had a scarf around her neck because she was hiding the bite mark that the youngest Salvatore did.

"Here we are. Senior year." Caroline said smiling at her friends.

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked her friends because since forever they wanted to be seniors.

"Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on." The blonde vampire said to her friends laughing.

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" Bonnie asked Caroline with a laugh and thinking about Jeremy seeing Anna's ghost.

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day." Caroline said referring to what happened last night and about Klaus.

"I thought I would be feel different but I feel the same and last year I had broken up with my boyfriend which now is the boyfriend of one of my best friends but this year, I start school with a boyfriend which is sexy and hot as hell." Eva said to them about what she was feeling in that moment.

"Today is our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year." Elena said and stopped walking when she remembered when she meet him.

"Yeah. You win." Caroline agreed with Elena.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked her worried.

"I told her to stay at home but she didn't want to." Eva said to them about Elena being here and sad because of Stefan.

"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year. New life." Elena said and started to walk to school while Eva, Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other and followed their friend inside the school.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon went down the stairs after coming home from the town after he had picked Eva up to the training seassion with Alaric and then took her to school. When he reached the living room, he saw two dead girls on the floor at the foot of the stairs. Then Damon walked over them and entered the living room and Stefan was there with a few girls. They were playing Twister and there was blood on the Twister mat.

"Alexandra, left hand, please." Stefan said while the girl gave him her hand and he turned it and bite her wrist.

"Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." Damon said to him a little pissed at his brother.

"You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin?" Stefan asked and held up the spinner used in the game.

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon asked him with sarcasm. "And my girlfriend?" He asked him remembering his girl.

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan said with a smirk when someone knocked on the door and Damon went and opened the door. It was Rebekah.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Where's Stefan?" Rebekah asked while she got inside the house with some shopping bags in her hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked her with a eyebrow raised.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here." Rebekah said about Klaus.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan said with sarcasm on his voice.

"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asked her surprised.

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?" Rebekah asked to the brothers.

"You're not staying here." Stefan stated and then Rebekah looked at Damon but he didn't say anything.

"Rude. Both of you. I'll see to it myself." Rebekah said and went towards the stairs.

"So I guess she's staying here." Stefan said to Damon with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At Mystic Falls High School, Jeremy joined Bonnie at her locker and he wanted to talk with her.

"So, what? It's not cool to talk to juniors anymore?" Jeremy asked her with a smile.

"Hey. Happy first day." Bonnie said with a smile.

"You're mad?" Jeremy asked her with a sad voice.

"I'm not mad. I'm resigned to the fact I'm sharing space in our relationship with Anna and Vicki." Bonnie said to he boyfriend.

"I haven't talked to Vicki in a while." Jeremy said to her surprised for her mention Matt's older sister.

"That's not the point, Jeremy." Bonnie said to him trying to make him understand.

"I know that. I know. Okay? But I had to see Anna again, Bonnie. She had information that Damon needed." Jeremy explained to Bonnie.

"I get it, Jeremy. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in." Bonnie explained to her boyfriend.

"You think I want any of this?" Jeremy asked her a little sad with Bonnie's attitude towards him.

"I, um... I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them. Remember that. Okay?" Bonnie said and left Jeremy alone in the front of the lockers completely surprised by that.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside of the school, Matt parked his pickup truck in the parking lot and Vicki appeared next to him.

" _You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was."_ Vicki said and Matt looked at her surprised. _"Sorry."_ She apologized to him with a smile.

"You can't just keep appearing like this. Freaks me out." Matt said to Vicki with a little smile on his lips.

" _I'm a ghost. It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't thinking about me."_ Vicki said to her brother smiling.

"Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year. I was worried about running into Elena and you said..." Matt said getting lost on the memories.

" _Suck it up, be a man, and show her what she's missing."_ Vicki said laughing a little.

"Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire." Matt said remembering that Elena started to date with Stefan.

" _You okay, Matty? You seem unhappy."_ Vicki said to her brother with worry on her voice.

"Yeah, I just, life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... a lot to deal with alone. I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you." Matt said with a sigh.

" _I miss you, too. What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back to life?"_ Vicki asked him with hope.

"What do you mean come back?" Matt asked with a surprised and hope in his voice when the newest hybride, Tyler drummed his hands on the windshield and Vicki disappeared.

"Donovan! What are you doing? Come on, man. Let's go!" Tyler said and Matt got out of his pickup truck.

"You talking to yourself?" Tyler asked him worried about him.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Matt asked him laughing.

"We're seniors, man. Life is good." Tyler said to him laughing too.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Pickett Mausoleum, Danielle and Katherine was dangling a live mouse by it's tail above Mikael, who was still asleep.

"Come on, Mikael, breakfast." Katherine said when Danielle's phone rang. "Mm, it is yummy, Mikael, wake up!" She said and Danielle answered the phone and it was Damon.

"What?" Danielle said into the phone.

" _What? What do you mean,_ what? _I've been calling you for two days."_ Damon stated to her because he wanted to get information about Mikael.

"Odd, that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you." Danielle said with a smirk while her sister tried to wake Mikael.

" _Jeremy Gilbert told me that you and Katherine found Mikael."_ Damon said to her.

"Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat." Danielle said to him while her sister tossed the mouse onto Mikael's chest pissed that he wouldn't wake up for anything else. "And Katherine tried everything... Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested." Danielle said to him a little pissed.

" _Well, you two need try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-rippefy Stefan before he destroys my house."_ Damon said pissed too because he was sick of getting rid of dead bodies while Katherine looked out of the crypt door window and saw a man that was visiting a grave in the distance. Then she gave the signal that she was going to get the guy to wake up Mikael.

"Fine. We'll give it another shot." Danielle said and hanged up the phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Mystic Falls High School, Eva's phone rang, she answered and it was Damon.

"Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine." Eva said smiling that her boyfriend was calling her worried.

" _Yeah. So... You might not want to come here for a while because we have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus."_ Damon said with a smirk on his lips.

"Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?" Eva asked him surprised.

" _She was stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael in here."_ Damon continued explaining to his girlfriend.

" _What about Stefan? What is he up to?"_ Eva asked him because Elena mouthed the name of his brother.

" _Oh, you know Stefan. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair."_ Damon said with a little sarcasm on his voice.

"Come on, Damon. My sister can handle it. What?" Eva said to her boyfriend because her sister needed to know the truth.

" _Is that the bell? Oh... Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late!"_ Damon said with some sarcasm on his voice and hanged up the phone.

"Damon!" Eva shouted trying to make not hang up the phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When Eva hanged up the phone Elena went to her, for Eva to tell her about Stefan and how he was. Both girls got inside the school while Eva was telling Elena what Damon had told her.

"Damon told me that Rebekah , Klaus sister, is living in their house." Eva was telling her about the blonde original. "And Stefan continues being the same guy that attack us in school, killing girls and being a ripper." Eva said to her sister.

"How do you know?" Elena asked her a little sad.

"I know Damon. When he told me that with sarcasm on his voice. Stefan didn't change since the night prank, since he attacked you." Eva said to Elena when they joined Caroline inside the school.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When the Gilbert twins joined Caroline she was puttin up a flyer on the wall which was saying _Spirit Squad Back-to-school Bonfire_.

"I forgot about the bonfire." Elena said to them.

"That's right. Problems around us and we forgot." Eva said too because she had forgotten about that.

"You two have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year." Caroline said to the girls.

"Relax, Caroline. I'll be there." Elena said to her smiling.

"Me too." Eva said with a smile too.

"Thank you. It's just that..." Caroline said and all of the sudden Tyler arrived and kissed their blonde friend.

"Happy first day!" Tyler said happily while Elena looked at his shirt and saw something red.

"Is that blood?" Elena asked pointing to his shirt.

"Oh my God!" Caroline said while grabbing Tyler and they went into the boys' restroom with Elena and Eva followed them inside.

"What's going on?!" Tyler asked surprised by that.

"Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!" Caroline said while Elena and Eva were checking out the stalls to make sure no one was there.

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler said to her not understanding.

"From where?" Carloline asked her boyfriend.

"Rebekah hooked me up." Tyler explained to her like it was obvious.

"Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?" Caroline asked him pissed because she didn't like the blonde original.

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset." Tyler explained to her.

"His what? Why are you amused by this?" Caroline asked him because he was amused looking at her.

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome, just a little?" Tyler asked her with a smile.

"Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that." Caroline said surprised hearing him saying that about Klaus.

"So, I'm going to go. Good luck." Elena said while Eva gave Tyler some paper towels for him to clean the shirt and both left the boys's restroom.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside the restroom Elena and Eva ran into Stefan, just like last year. Stefan seeing the girls, he smirked.

"Hello, Elena. Hello, Eva." Stefan said to them.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Stefan with a little fear.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!" Stefan said with a smirk on his lips.

"What? Why?" Elena asked surprised after hearing that.

"Tell us. What are you doing here?" Eva asked him again.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you and on Eva. I'm just doing what I'm told." Stefan explained to the girls.

"I'm going to be late for class." Elena said and Eva nodded her head. When they tried to leave, Stefan grabbed Elena's arm and stopped her.

"Oh, class is this way." Stefan said to them.

"Let go of me, Stefan." Elena stated to him.

"Let go of her, Stefan." Eva stated to him pissed with Stefan.

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you." Stefan said once again to Elena.

"I said let go of me." Elena said when Alaric walked up behind Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Let her go." Alaric said to Stefan and he pushed Alaric against the locker.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena said to Stefan.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way, okay Ric? I will see you Elena and Eva, you both in history, okay?" Stefan said and left them alone. Then Elena, Eva and Alaric went inside on the classroom talking.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asked the girls confused that Stefan was in school with innocent people.

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me and Eva. Apparently we are one of Klaus's assets now that our blood is the only way to create a hybrid." Elena explained to him.

"Now he's a bodyguard?" Alaric asked surprised by that.

"I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan." Eva said to him and looked at sister sadly because Elena had a sad look on her face when the school bell ra bf and some students started entered and then Elena lowered her voice.

"Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something." Elena said to him and Eva to hear.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Then the students started enter the classroom and the girl went to their chairs. Caroline sat next to Elena and Eva sat down beside her sister while a guy sat in front of them but the younge Salvatore got inside and went towards him.

"You're in my seat." Stefan said to the guy and he smile at the girls sitting in front on them while Caroline looked at them. "Hey you!" Stefan said waving to Elena when Alaric had written on the blackboard in chalk the words _Ap American History_.

"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans." Alaric said to his students when Rebekah got inside the classroom.

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked and took a seat on a desk while Eva, Tyler, Caroline and Elena looked at her.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Alaric asked her.

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." Rebekah said smiling at him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Eva said with a whisper to her sister surprised to see the blonde original.

"I'm here to protect you, Eva. Only you. To keep a promise I made thousand years ago, and he is coming to be with you." Rebekah said looking at Eva with a smile, making the three girls surprised that she had smiled at Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside of the school, Matt walked alone in the stoner pit and Vicki appeared and walked up to him.

" _You have got no business in the stoner pit."_ Vicki said to her brother with a little smile.

"Figured you'd feel comfortable here." Matt said to his sister with a smile.

" _Touché."_ Vicki said with a laugh.

"So what do you mean that I can help you come back?" Matt asked her looking at her.

" _Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me. But there is a way that I can be free of that."_ Vicki started to explain to her brother.

"How?" Matt asked with hope on his voice.

"I know this sounds crazy but I have help from the other side." Vicki said to him with a bigger smile on her face.

"The other side?" Matt asked with curiosity.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

All of the sudden, Jeremy appeared at a door but didn't seem to see Vicki and then he walked over to Matt.

"Dude, what are you doing over here?" Jeremy asked Matt surprised to see him there.

"I could ask you the same question." Matt said to him surprised too.

"Just looking for my stoner lab partner. All right, see you around." Jeremy said and left him and then Matt looked at Vicki.

"Can he not see you anymore?" Matt asked her sister surprised that Jeremy couldn't see her anymore.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the school, Jeremy went to the restroom and he was with Anna.

"He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open." Jeremy explained to Anna.

" _How?"_ Anna asked him surprised by that.

"When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side." Jeremy continued to explain to Anna.

" _Help? What kind of help?"_ Anna asked him still confused and surprised.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside of the school, Matt was still talking to Vicki in the stoner pitt.

"Who's helping you?" Matt asked his sister smiling.

" _The witch I've been talking to says that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours."_ Vicki explain to her brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still inside the restroom, Jeremy was still talking to Anna.

"Is it even possible? Could she come back?" Jeremy asked Anna worried.

" _I guess if she had a stronger foothold."_ Anna said to Jeremy.

"Like an anchor?" Jeremy asked her still confused.

" _Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point to your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold."_ Anna said a little worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside the school, Matt was still with Vicki.

" _I'll be able to come and go as I please... When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you."_ Vicki continued to explain to Matt.

"But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki." Matt stated to his sister.

" _In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in."_ Vicki said with a laugh on her voice.

"Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?" Matt asked her surprised.

" _Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me."_ Vicki finally said to Matt.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the boy's restroom, Jeremy was still talking with Anna.

" _She's bad news, Jeremy. There's nothing but darkness around her."_ Anna said to Jeremy to protect him.

"This is Vicki we're talking about. All right? She's not a bad person." Jeremy said to Anna still worried that she was telling the truth.

" _You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witch's energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's going to pay."_ Anna explained to him worried because he didn't know the price.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside the school, Matt was still talking with Vicki.

" _I can be a part of this life again, Matt. Instead of being on the other side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either."_ Vicki said to her brother with a smile while a tear fell from Vicki's eyes.

"What do I have to do?" Matt asked her sister convinced that he could have her back.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

On the football field, the practice was underway and cheerleaders were practicing on the side of the pitch.

"Has anybody seen Dana?" One of the cheerleaders asked to the others.

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Rebekah said when she joined the girls on the field.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked when she was watching Rebekah stretching but while she was still standing next to her. "Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives." The blonde vampire said to Rebekah.

"I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity." Rebekah said with a smirk and looked at Tyler that was practicing on the field. "Maybe even your boyfriend." She said smirking even more.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!" The coach said to the girls.

"I think we're done here, coach." Tyler said to the coah after stopping.

"Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood? Get back in line." The coach sais to the new hybrid.

"I have a better idea." Tyler said walking over to him ansd started to compel him. "Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire." He finished compelling the coach.

"Hit the showers, gentlemen." The coach said to the football players.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Caroline joined Tyler because she saw that he had compelled the coach.

"Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler." Caroline said to her boyfriend.

"Coming from the queen of subtlety? Relax. I'm in total control." Tyler stated to her.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Caroline asked him surprised by his attitude.

"Drop it, Caroline. I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift." Tyler said to her with a smile.

"What?!" Caroline asked surprised while some boys in the team were talking about Rebekah. Tyler and Caroline hearing that, they turned their heads. Rebekah made impressive gymnastic moves that end with a front split. She looked at Caroline and Tyler with a smile. "My God!" The blonde vampire said looking at that.

"Damn, girl's got moves." Tyler said looking at her moves.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Meanwhile, Elena was running on the running track and Stefan ran up alongside her and continued to run with her.

"Look at you being all fit. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun night, right?" Stefan said still running along with Elena.

"Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone." Elena said turning around and started to run in the opposite direction but Stefan stopped and ran backwards with her.

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who are you bringing, by the way? I don't want to be weird." Stefan asked her when a guy bumped into Elena accidentally.

"I'm sorry." The guy apologized to Elena.

"Watch it, dick!" Stefan said pushing him and the guy fell on his back.

"Who are you?!" Elena shouted at him surprisd by his attitude.

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag, that it is you and your sister that is the other human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything." Stefan said and she left hurt by his words to meet with her sister. "What?!" Stefan asked confused.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Eva was sitting in one of the tables and was writing a song while she waited for her sister and for Damon. This song made her remember what she felt when she was with Damon.

 _Don't need permission_

 _Made my decision to test my limits_

 _Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

 _Start what I finished_

 _Don't need no hold up_

 _Taking control of this kind of moment_

 _I'm locked and loaded_

 _Completely focused, my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and_

 _Know what I'm doing_

 _The way we're movin' like introducing_

 _Us to a new thing_

 _I wanna savor, save it for later_

 _The taste of flavor, cause I'm a taker_

 _Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

 _I live for danger_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _(Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

 _(Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

After finished writing the song, Eva decided to name the song as _Dangerous Woman_ ( **this song belongs to Ariana Grande, I'm only using for my OC** ). Seeing that Elena wasn't still coming she started to write a new song.

 _Life is like a big merry-go-round_

 _You're up and then down,_

 _Going in circles trying to get to where you are._

 _Everybody's been counting you out,_

 _Where are they now?_

 _Sitting in the same old place_

 _Just faces in the crowd_

 _We all make mistakes_

 _You might fall on your face_

 _But you gotta get up_

 _I'd rather stand tall_

 _Than live on my knees,_

 _'Cause I'm a conqueror_

 _And I won't accept defeat_

 _Try telling me no_

 _One thing about me_

 _Is I am a conqueror_

 _I am a conqueror_

 _Ooh oh_

 _Got a vision that no one else sees,_

 _Lot of dirty work, roll up your sleeves,_

 _Remember there's a war out there,_

 _So come prepared to fight_

 _You never know wherever the road leads you,_

 _Not everyone's gonna believe you,_

 _Even though they're wrong, don't prove them right._

 _I'd rather stand tall_

 _Than live on my knees,_

 _'Cause I'm a conqueror_

 _And I won't accept defeat_

 _Try telling me no_

 _One thing about me_

 _Is I am a conqueror_

 _I am a conqueror_

 _Ooh oh_

 _I am a conqueror_

 _We all make mistakes_

 _You might fall on your face_

 _But you gotta get up!_

 _We all make mistakes_

 _You might fall on your face_

 _Don't ever give up_

 _I'd rather stand tall_

 _Than live on my knees,_

 _'Cause I'm a conqueror_

 _And I won't accept defeat_

 _Try telling me no_

 _One thing about me_

 _Is I am a conqueror_

 _I am a conqueror_

 _Ooh oh_

 _I am a conqueror_

In the end of the song, Eva decided to name this new song as _Conqueror_ ( **this song belongs to Estelle, I'm only using for my OC** ). When she was preparing to leave, her sister joined her and she was pissed.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked her sister.

"One word: Stefan." Elena said and went inside ths school with Eva behind her because she wanted to know what he had done.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Pickett Mausoleum, Katherine was holding the body of the man above Mikael and Danielle opened his mouth for the blood get in his system. A few drops of blood fell in Mikael's mouth. He woke up and his face became normal again.

"No! Get it away!" Mikael shouted at them.

"You need blood." Danielle stated to Mikael.

"Get it away from me!" Mikael said Katherine threw the body aside.

"Happy?" Katherine asked with some sarcasm on her voice.

"Thank you." Mikael thanked them.

"I remember you. Chicago, 1920's. You were looking for Klaus." Danielle said while she watched him closing his eyes again.

"You're not so scary for a... badass vampire vampire Hunter." Katherine said looking at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the gym, Elena was lifting weights on an incline bench and Eva was running a little on the trail mill when Damon walked in.

"What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" Damon asked Elena seeing what she was doing.

"Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called me _human blood bag_ , me and my sister. He's a completely different person." Elena stated to Damon and he pressed down on the bar she was lifting with one hand while she tried to push it up. "What are you doing?" Elena asked him started to get pissed at Damon.

"Helping you out." Damon said with a smirk when Eva joined him.

"Damon!" Elena said exasperated with him.

"Come on, Buffy!" Damon continued to smirk at her with Eva shaking her head at them because they were acting like to siblings bickering at each other.

"Stop it!" Elena shouted at Damon and let it the bar go while the bar remained in mid-air held by Damon, who lifted it and placed it on the rack. "Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't bad enough." Elena said with sarcasm and sat down.

"Your sister called. I'm here. What's your plan, oh warrior princess?" Damon asked to her with sarcasm too.

"Guys, stop it. You fight like to siblings." Eva said laughing at their bickering.

"I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus and then the compulsion breaks." Elena stated to Damon.

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood, Okay? A lot of it." Damon said to her because when Stefan was like this, he was strong and his humanity was switched off.

"You've gotten him off of it before." Elena said to him remembering the last time he was on human blood.

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. His humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home." Damon said to her making some moves witth his hands.

"Then do it for my sister and me, Damon. Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break and I'm not going to give him that satisfaction." Elena said getting up watched as he took her sister hand and put it on his chest. "What are you doing?" Elena asked surprised watching him.

"Feel that? It's a sternum. Solid plate of bone." Damon explained and pulled Eva spinning her round so her back was on his chest, then he put his fingers on her back and Elena was watching them while he explained the how to attack and kill a vampire. "And right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart." Damon said and then he removed his fingers. "I'll do whatever it is your sister needs me to do, Elena." He finished and Elena looked at him. "No one going to hurt your sister and you, especially not my brother." Damon said looking at the girls. "Come on, come her to show you what I showed your sister."

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Mystic Falls High School, it was already nighttime and Alaric, Damon, Eva, Elena and Caroline were inside Alaric's classroom.

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted..." Elena explained to the rest of them.

"I'll shoot him." Alaric concluded for them.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked them because Bonnie was a powerful witch.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asked her looking at the blond vampire.

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." Caroline said smiling at them.

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow." Damon said stating the obvious.

"Which is why it's your girlfriend's job to keep her away." Elena stated looking at Eva.

"How?! She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers and I'm leaving Eva alone with her." Damon stated to Elena.

"But think a little, Stefan said that I was protected by the Originals, meaning that I could distrat her and get information about Mikael or the reason why they are protecting me and not treating the same way as my sister." Eva said to her boyfriend.

"So then you can go to Eva and use your charm." Elena said with a smirk.

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Alaric murmured to himself.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me for a day?" Damon asked to his best friend.

"Doubtful." Alaric said to him still pissed at Damon.

"Come on, babe." Eva said and looked at Damon with a smirk. "Think that maybe you can have a good sexy time later on as reward for your good job at the bonfire." She said with a smirk and eagled her eyebrows.

"Eva, to much information!" Elena said to her sister laughing.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler asked walking inside the classroom.

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena stated to Tyler looking up at him.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler said to them.

"Why not?" Caroline asked surprised to her boyfriend.

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest." Elena stated to Tyler.

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus's." Tyler said to them defending Klaus.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion." Caroline asked surprised by his behavior.

"Uh-oh." Damon said looking suspiciously at Tyler.

"What?" Alaric asked after hearing what Damon said.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked whispering to Damon and the raven haired vampire only shook his head and pointed to his ears for her to hear Tyler.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler stated to her.

"Oh, boy." Damon said already knowing what is going on with Tyler.

"Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please." Caroline said with a glare directed to the raven haired vampire.

"What is going on?" Elena asked confused while Damon went to Alaric's desk and took a vervain dart off the desk.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler said turning around and started walking to the door. Damon rushed over behind him and injected him with the vervain dart which made Tyler to collapse on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline shouted going to her boyfriend.

"He's been sired." Damon stated to all of them.

"What?" Alaric asked again confused.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." Damon explained to them what was going on with Tyler.

"Loyal how?" Elena asked still confused.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids but exists in vampires." Damon finally said about sire bonds.

"You told me once about this." Eva said to Damon and he nodded his head.

"So how do I fix him?" Caroline asked Damon.

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon said to Caroline shrugging his shoulders.

"Damon! We have to help him." Eva said to her boyfriend because Tyler was her friend even if he had broken her heart with Vicki.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

It was already night and outside, Rebekah was at the bonfire and she was trying to pour herself some beer when Stefan walked over to her.

"You all right there?" Stefan asked to Rebekah.

"I thought Tyler would be here." Rebekah said to Stefan looking around.

"You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle." Stefan said with a smirk.

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs." Rebekah simply stated at him when Elena walked over and poured a drink to herself and her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Excuse me." Elena said to them with disdain.

"Elena, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked Elena surprised that she was drinking.

"I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?" Elena said and drank the whole glass of beer.

"All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight." Stefan said to her trying to stop her.

"Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena said with sarcasm and left while Rebekah looked at him with a smirk too.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Donovan House, Matt and Vicki were inside the garage and there were candles and Matt took a picture and laid it face up in front of the candles. The H«he took a knife from his pocket and cut the palm of his hand above the picture.

" _Concentrate on me, Matty."_ Vicki instructed her brother.

"This is too weird." Matt said while he cut his hand.

" _Just focus. This is a good thing."_ Vicki said and while he tilted his hand so the blood was dropped on the picture. _"Now say you accept me."_ Vicki continued to instruct her little brother.

"I accept you." Matt said and all of the sudden there was wind and the candles burned brighter. Smoke escaped from the picture and everything finally become normal. Then door closed while Matt was afraid started walking backwards and bumped into Vicki and she touched him to steady him.

" _Did you just...?"_ Vicki asked her brother surprised that she could touch him.

"I felt that." Matt said and Vicki touched his face. "I feel that, too." Matt said happily and still surprised that he could touch his sister.

" _It worked. Oh!"_ Vicki said happily while Matt embraced his sister happily too that she was back again to his world again. _"I'm here, Matty!"_ She said smiling too.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Mystic Falls High School, Bonnie and Jeremy were walking alone in the hallway and he had told her what Anna told him.

"Did you talk to Anna about this?" Bonnie asked with a little jealousy on her voice.

"She's on the other side, Bonnie. Okay. I thought she might know something." Jeremy said to his girlfriend.

"About what? I thought they were all alone over there." Bonnie said surprised by that.

"Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch." Jeremy said what the ghost of Anna said to him.

"If there's another witch involved, don't you think you should have come to me before you went to Anna?" Bonnie asked him a little pissed at him for going to Anna not her.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Then when Jeremy was alone, Anna appeared next to Jeremy.

"Tell her not to be upset. I was just trying to help." Anna said to Jeremy with a sad look.

"Not now, Anna." Jeremy asked her.

"She's here?" Bonnie asked her with a surprised with that.

"She's just trying to help." Jeremy said defending Anna.

"I can't... I can't deal with this right now." Bonnie said prepared to leave.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy shouted at her.

"Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister. I think I'll go deal with that instead." Bonnie said an left him alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Donovan house, Vicki held her hand above the candles.

"Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything." Vicki said with surprised on her voice still.

"The witch didn't mention this part?" Matt asked to her sister happily.

"Makes sense. Our deal was that she'd help me do what I need to do." Vicki said to her brother about the deal.

"What are you talking about? What deal, Vic?" Matt asked his sister because he wasn't liking what she was saying.

"Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance." Vicki said while she turned around with a wrench in her hands and turned to her brother because she wanted to finish the deal. "Klaus's hybrids can't be allowed to survive." She stated to him.

"You can't kill Tyler, Vicki." Matt stated to his sister.

"Not Tyler, Matt. It's Elena and Eva who are the key to creating the hybrids." Vicki said to him like it was obvious.

"What? Vicki, no!" Matt said because killing the girls was something he didn't want and then Vicki hit him in the face with the wrench and knocked him out.

"I'm sorry, Matty. But I want to stay." Vicki said while dropped the wrench next to him and left the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Eva was already looking for Rebekah to try understand why Klaus didn't want her blood for the hybrids but protected. They were always saying that she was supposed to be with another vampire but her heart belonged to Damon.

"Hello." Eva said sitting down beside Rebekah while Damon was watching from afar because he was there to protect his girl.

"Hello." Rebekah said nodding her head at Eva.

"Can I ask some questions?" Eva asked Rebekah with a worried voice.

"Yes and don't worry that I will not hurt you. I made a promise and I will this promise forever." Rebekah said to Eva.

"Okay. Why are you protecting me?" Eva asked her going directly to the point.

"Because I made a promise and because of a prophecy was written that one of your doppelgangers are supposed to be with one of my brothers." Rebekah explained to her.

"Klaus? Elijah?" Eva asked Rebekah a little worried because what she felt for Klaus was hate and for Elijah a little of hate and an understanding because everything he did was for his family.

"No. My other brother was in love with a woman that had your face." Rebekah started to explain everything. "But she had died and then someone said that the face of the woman he was in love with was going to born in a doppelganger. It wasn't Danika so I think is you that is supposed to be with him." Rebekah finished telling her.

"But my heart and soul belongs to Damon. I hope that your brother can understand that fact because I will not leave Damon for anyone." Eva said to Rebekah hoping that she would understand.

"I understand that but if you meet him maybe you and him could be a couple." Rebekah said to Eva.

"I still stand my opinion but if you think that way, I will not change your opinion because everyone has their opinions." Eva said to her.

"I hope that you can be with him and if not, we can be friends." Rebekah said with a hopeful voice.

"I would like that but please don't hurt my sister." Eva asked to Rebekah.

"I will try. Thank you for giving me a chance." Rebekah said with a smile.

"Welcome." Eva said and then looked at Damon with a smile. "I'm gonna join Damon and make out a little with him." Eva said laughing while getting up from the tree trunk which made Rebekah laugh too but Damon came to them and sat down beside Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the tree trunk, Damon, Eva and Rebekah were watching the bonfire. Students were holding up a guy by his legs, so he could do a keg stand and everyone chanted _drink_ , including Elena, whose was laughing. She stopped smiling when she noticed that Stefan was leaning against a tree near the students, looking at her then she looked at him and raised her glass and drank while Stefan drank too. Rebekah was sitting near a campfire holding a marshmallow over the it on a stick and Eva was doing the same when Damon started to help his girlfriend.

"What? No friends your own age?" Rebekah asked him with a teasing voice which made the younger Gilbert laugh.

"Like you can talk." Damon said which made Eva laugh too while she brought the burning marshmallow to her mouth and blowed it but it was burned.

"Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these." Rebekah asked him.

"No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside." Damon said pulling Eva's marshmallow's that was burned. "But the inside...Yum." He said and while moved the stick and put the marshmallow in Eva's mouth with a seductive look and Eva ate it while she looked at him with the same seductive look.

"It's good." Eva said with a moan which was making Damon having a look of lust on his eyes.

"Yep." Damon said with a little moan.

"You two are reaking with lust. Tone it down." Rebekah said looking at the two.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

On the other side of the school, Elena was looking at Damon and Eva from a distance which made her remember herself and Stefan when he walked up behind her.

"What's that look?" Stefan asked her.

"What look?" Elena asked him with a sigh.

"My brother's got his flirt on, and you're jealous." Stefan said to her with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous." Elena stated because she was jealous of her sister and Damon because their relationship made her remember Stefan and her too.

"It's all right. Be jealous by all means. I'm sure your sister will be thrilled that you have feelings for her boyfriend." Stefan said with a smirk on his face again.

"I'm not jealous, Stefan." Elena stated once again.

"All right. That's my mistake." Stefan said with a chuckle.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Elena said finishing her drink and left with Stefan behin her.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Bonnie was on the way to Matt's house when her phone started to ring.

"Matt! Matt, slow down. What happened?" Bonnie asked Matt while she was going to his house.

" _I messed up, Bonnie."_ Matt said into the phone with a worried voice.

"What? How? Where is she?" Bonnie asked Matt while inside a car a guy was smoking some joint when he put it down on the windshield wiper and left. When Vicki arrived, she looked around her and took the joint.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon and Eva were still with Rebekah and he gave her a marshmallow sandwich.

"Can't believe you've never had one of these before." Damon commented surprised that she had never eaten marshmallows.

"Well, I've been in a casket for ninety years." Rebekah said defending herself.

"That's no excuse." Damon said once again.

"This marshmallows are good. I used to this with my sister when we were younger." Eva explained to Rebekah.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean." Rebekah said while she ate the marshmallow.

"He is doing it for me." Eva said to Rebekah.

"Like she said but I could be mean if that's what you're into." Damon said while wiggling his eyebrows because he wasn't opposed to a three some.

"You two are distracting me. Why?" Rebekah asked them while stading up.

"Just trying to be a good housemate." Damon said standing up too with Eva beside him.

"There's never a fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that." Rebekah said and stabbed him with a wooden stick, then pushed Eva on the floor and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Are you okay, babe?" Eva asked getting up while Damon groaned, sat down beside her and let Eva remove the wooden stick.

"I'm okay, now." Damon said looking at her.

"Let's go! I'm afraid she went after the others." Eva said helping Damon getting up and both of them left look for the others.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler woke up lying on a couch while Caroline was in a chair opposite him.

"What the hell? How did I get home?" Tyler asked surprised.

"I brought you here. You were being a d-bag." Caroline stated to her boyfriend.

"What is your problem today?" Tyler asked her a little pissed at Caroline.

"My problem is you have been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus's needs first. He is your master now." Caroline said to him a little pissed at the situation.

"I'm not anyone's pet, Caroline. He doesn't control me." Tyler stated to his girlfriend.

"Well, something's got to be controlling you. Because I don't know why else you'd be acting like the old you." Caroline said because he was acting differently.

"The old me?" Tyler asked her shocked.

"Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with." Caroline said and got up to leave.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry. I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy." Tyler said stopping her from leaving her house.

"You're a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened. So you have to be careful." Caroline pleaded to him.

"I will. I promise. Just... Don't hate me. Everything I like about me is you." Tyler said and then they kissed.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In another part of the Mystic Falls High School, Elena was lying on the bleachers and looking at the sky when Stefan arrived and saw that she was drunk.

"I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" Elena wondered out loud to Stefan.

"You're drunk. You need to go home." Stefan stated to her.

"Fine. Unh. Let me find my car." Elena said getting up from the bleachers.

"You're joking, right?" Stefan asked her surprised that she wanted to drive while she was drunk.

"Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party." Elena said with a slurring voice.

"Well, all right, I'm driving you home. Come on." Stefan said going to her when Elena climbed over the railing. "What are you, five? Get down." He asked while he was going after her.

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to..." Elena said pretending to almost fall from the bleachers. "That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you." She said laughing at him.

"You're hilarious." Stefan said not finding funny what she was doing.

"Look, Stefan, no hands." Elena said while removing her hands and started falling back but caught the railing just in time. Stefan wasn't amused anymore. Elena continued to laugh but then she finally fell making her scream but Stefan rushed beneath Elena and caught her. "I knew you'd catch me." Elena said while they both looked at each other and then he released her gently. Suddenly two projectiles hit Stefan in the back. Elena looked over Stefan's shoulder and saw Alaric pointing a vervain dart gun at him. Stefan fell on the ground unconscious.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"You okay?" Alaric asked her walking over to Elena.

"Yeah. I'm... Fine." Elena said a little drunk.

"You look, uh, not sober." Alaric said surprised to see her drunk.

"The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here." Elena said and then opened his trunk while Alaric picked Stefan up and put him inside. Then she went inside the car while Vicki whose was smoking looked at them and then she looked at the floor and blowed the joint.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the school, Matt and Bonnie were inside a classroom.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her." Matt was trying to apologize to Bonnie.

"You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So I know exactly how to send her back." Bonnie stated to Matt because they needed to save Elena and Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Eva and Damon were looking around for Rebekah and stop her from doing something to their friends when they saw Elena and Alaric on the parking lot. Vicki saw that Eva was close, she decided to wait a little to Eva to join them with Damon.

"Let's go help them." Eva said to Damon while they walked over.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Alaric closed the trunk and as he was walking around the side of the car his foot hits a gas can on the ground.

"I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight." Alaric said with sarcasm when he saw Eva and Damon coming to him.

"Hey, need help?" Eva asked Alaric.

"Stefan is already inside. Damon go to the Boarding House prepare everything to Stefan and I will take the girls there." Alaric suggested to Damon and he nodded agreeing with him. Before he left, he gave a kiss to Eva and went to his car. Vicki that was watching them, threw the joint on the ground. The gas that was on the ground started to burn and the flames were going towards the car. Alaric's car started to burn, with Elena in it. Alaric tried to open the door from the driver's side but he can't while Eva went to her sister side trying to open she couldn't too.

"Elena! Elena! Open the door!" Alaric shouted to her.

"Lena, open the door." Eva said to her sister but all of the sudden she got burned but the fire wasn't there. "Shit! My hand is burned!" Eva shouted in pain.

"I can't! It won't open! What the hell?" Elena said trying to open the door when Vicki appeared in the car seat next to her but Elena couldn't see her. Alaric rusheed to another car to try to find something while Eva tried to open the door once again even if she was burning her hands. Then Alaric finally found a lacrosse stick.

" _I'm sorry, girls."_ Vicki apologized to the girls, then Alaric returned and tried to break the door window with it but it didn't work while Eva tried to open the door at the same time to get her sister out of the car. Elena tried to break it with her feet but it didn't work either and the fire was getting stronger.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the school, on a classroom, Matt lighted a candle and Bonnie looked at a grimoire.

"I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki." Bonnie explained to her friend.

"What do I do?" Matt asked Bonnie looking up at her.

"Give me your hand." Bonnie said and he held out his hand with the cut wound from earlier. She looked at it and took his other hand and cut the palm with a knife.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside the school, Eva continued trying to open the door to free her sister while Elena was coughing because she couldn't breathe, then she turns her head and saw Stefan.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted and Stefan woke up just as Elena almost collapsed, then he broke the trunk with his feet.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the school, Bonnie was casting a spell to stop Vicki from hurting her friends.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Eva seeing that Stefan had woken up, she gave a signal to her sister to go to the trunk of the car. Elena understanding what her sister said, started to move to the back of the car with Stefan and tried to gets out. When Vicki tried to grab her but she couldn't.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the school, in the classroom that Bonnie and Matt where, Vicki all of the sudden appeared in front of them.

" _What is she doing?"_ Vicki asked to Matt confused.

"Fixing my mistake." Matt stated to his sister.

" _Make her stop."_ Vicki ordered to her brother.

"Bonnie..." Matt started to ask Bonnie confused.

"The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you." Bonnie explained to him while she continued to cast the spell.

" _Matt, please."_ Vicki pleaded to her brother when he was looking at her.

"I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki." Matt said stading up and looked at his sister with tears on his eyes.

" _I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go."_ Vicki continued to plead to her brother.

"I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here." Matt said to his sister.

" _I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore."_ Vicki said to her brother with tears on her eyes too.

"Neither did I. But I have to let you go." Matt said and all of the sudden the candles burned brighter as Bonnie continued to cast her spell. "Goodbye, Vick." He said as she disappeared as Bonnie finished her spell and the room was silent. "She's gone." He said informing Bonnie.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside the school, Alaric and Eva helped Elena to get out.

"Hurry up before it blows!" Alaric stated to Elena.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Elena said to Alaric while she and Eva grabbed Stefan. Alaric helped them get him out as they rushed away from the car, exploded.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Eva, Elena and Damon were in his bedroom. Eva had her hands burned but Damon gave her some of his blood and the burn disappeared, then he had offered to Elena but she refused. Elena had a small burn mark on the cheek and he had a tube of cream on his hand and wanted to treat her.

"Give it to me. I can do it." Elena said to him because right now she was pissed.

"No, let me." Damon said to her but Elena continued to refuse.

"Damon, come on." Elena said once again to him.

"Elena, you almost got barbecued." Damon said and then looked at her sister. "The least I can do is apply first aid or let your sister do it." He said smiling and he saw Eva applying the cream on her wound with a swab.

"You and Eva played your part of the plan really well tonight." Elena commented to them.

"Oh, yeah?" Damon said to her.

"You had Rebekah drooling all over your marshmallows and you Eva had Rebekah with your fake friendship." Elena said a little jealous that Damon and Eva get a united front when some way his using his charms on another girl.

"Yeah, before she skewered me and pushed your sister onto the floor because she tought it was strange we were being nice to them." Damon commented to her.

"I thought you were too drunk to notice." Eva said to her sister a little amused with her jealously.

"I was faking most of it." Elena stated to them.

"So were we." Eva said to her and the twins looked at each when Alaric joined them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"Ready to get going, girls?" Alaric asked to the girls.

"Great work tonight, Ric. Sorry about the car, man. Bummer." Damon said and Eva kissed him while Elena and Alaric left the room to wait for Eva on the car.

"You not gonna stay tonight?" Damon asked her with a pout.

"She needs me." Eva said with a kiss on his lips.

"So you use me and then leave me?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"You love when I use you, babe." Eva said to him with a smirk too.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Damon said with a kiss on her lips and watched his girlfriend leave the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Caroline put her dress, Tyler was naked and got up while he tied a sheet around his waist.

"You're always running out on me." Tyler stated to her with a smirk.

"You have to earn the overnighter." Caroline said to him.

"I consider that a challenge." Tyler said which made her laugh.

"Bye." Caroline said putting her jacket.

"Bye." Tyler said and they kissed before she left.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When he was ready to close the door, Rebekah appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked Rebekah surprised to see her there.

"I have something for you." Rebekah said to Tyler with a smirk.

"What?" Tyler asked her.

"A little present." Rebekah said and then she left and reappeared with a girl, with a wound on her neck. Rebekah rubbed her fingers on the wound then licked them.

"You should go." Tyler stated to Rebekah.

"You sure? I think my brother would want his hybrid to indulge in everything life has to offer." Rebekah said while raising and bite the girl's wrist. Tyler rushed over to the girl and bite her neck because the blood lust was too strong.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In Charlotte, inside the Pickett Mausoleum, Katherine and Danielle were lighting candles around the tomb when Mikael woke up in the tomb.

"I apologize for my outburst. It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?" Mikael asked to the two vampires.

"I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed." Katherine said to Mikael.

"Would you mind helping me with these? I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them." Mikael said while he wriggled in his chains.

"Does that you mean you do know how to kill him?" Danielle asked Mikael with some hope on her voice.

"I can kill Klaus. And I will kill him." Mikael said while Danielle broke his chains while Katherine continued to light the candles. "Thank you." Mikael said to her.

"A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick. Just saying..." Katherine made a suggestion.

"I don't feed on living things." Mikael said to Katherine.

"Then what do you eat?" Danielle asked and the Mikael grabbed her, pulled her close and then bite her.

"DANNI!" Katherine shouted looking at her sister on floor dead.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Alaric and Elena are walking to the front door about to leave the Boarding House.

"It's okay if you want to be friends with Damon again." Elena assusred to Alaric.

"I don't." Alaric stated to Elena.

"I think he kind of misses you." Elena said with a smile to Alaric.

"It's true, Ric. He really misses you." Eva said with a laugh.

"Well you got me tonight. Definitely wasn't expecting that." Stefan said coming out of the living room.

"That was the point." Alaric said to Stefan with a smirk.

"Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but Elena and Eva needs me. I'll always protect them. I think you're both better off having me around." Stefan said with a smirk on his lips while then Elena ushered Eva and Alaric to go to the door and they started walking while Elena went with them. "Elena, wait. You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?" Stefan asked her with a surprised voice.

"Because I still have hope." Elena said to Stefan.

"After everything I've done to you and your sister, you... You still think I'll be able to find my humanity again." Stefan said with some wonder on his voice.

"Yes, I do. I know who you really are better than anyone, Stefan. And I'm not giving up on you." Elena said to Stefan.

"Elena, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" Stefan asked her with a antagonizing voice.

"No, Stefan, it makes me strong." Elena said punching him in the stomach while she drove two stakes into it with the sleeve weapon. She took off the sleeve and gave it to Alaric. He looked at Stefan, smiled and closed the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Gilbert House, Jeremy was in his bedroom leaving a _voicemail_ message for his girlfriend, Bonnie.

"Bonnie, come on. Stop dodging my calls. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?" Jeremy saind on the phone and sat on his bed when Anna appeared.

" _I shouldn't be here."_ Anna said to Jeremy.

"No kidding." Jeremy said with sarcasm on his voice.

" _No, I mean, I shouldn't be here, Jeremy. Why are you thinking about me when you're calling her?"_ Anna asked him with a surprised voice.

"I didn't think I was. Look, I don't know. Okay. I don't know what I'm doing, Anna. The problem is I don't think I can stop thinking about you." Jeremy finally admitted to her.

" _I can't stop thinking about you, either."_ Anna said and sat down next to him on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Jeremy asked with some wonder while she raised her hand and then he touched it, which made them look surprised and then they interlocked their fingers. "Do you... feel this?" He asked her surprised.

" _What's going on? I can feel you. How can I feel you?"_ Anna said surprised too.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was rolling up a rug when he felt that someone was there and heard it breaking a vase.

"Keep it up, Stefan." Damon said thinking that is his brother while he bend down and started picking up the pieces of the vase. Then somebody hits him hard which send him flying backwards and when he fell on the floor, Damon opened his eyes and saw that it was Mason Lockwood.

"This is going to be fun." Mason said with a smirk on his lips.


	7. Ghost World

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the L. J. Smith and The CW.**

 **I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay guys, but my personal life has been completely occupied and I didn't have the time to write. So I'm sorry guys.**

 **Here it is the sequel of Eternal Flame. This is the third installment of the Eternal Series. It is called Eternal Lust. Hope you guys like it.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry for the delay into posting this chapter but my life since last year has been a mess. I traded jobs and some problems but right now and I'm gonna start posting every weekend a chapter for you guys to read.**

 **Maybe after I finished the series, I will do a Behind-The-Scenes.**

 **I'm really sorry for the delay.**

 **Happy readings.**

 **~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~**

 **Chapter VII**

 **Ghost World**

At the Salvatore Boarding House, on the next day, Damon was tied to a chair and a fireplace stoker was in his chest. His daylight ring was on the floor and Mason was watching him.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Damon said when he woke up.

" _Hurts, doesn't it?"_ Mason asked Damon with a smirk.

"Oh, Stefan." Damon called his brother while he tried to get free. "Low blow, Stefan, low blow." The raven haired vampire said to no one.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan asked to his brother when he appeared.

"Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it." Damon said to Stefan with a pissed voice.

"I didn't do this." Stefan continued to say with a smirk on his lips.

"Quit screwing around!" Damon shouted at his brother.

"I didn't." Stefan said once again and started to check the chains. "It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?" He asked his brother with a smirk.

"Yep." Damon agreed and Stefan removed the iron stick which made Damon scream in pain. Then Stefan began to remove the chains but stopped and left his bother. Mason continued watching them but Damon couldn't see him. "Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself." Damon said with sarcasm and Mason opened the curtains so the sunlight can entered the room. Then Damon's skin started to burn and he screamed.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Town's Square, a group of volunteeras were preparing the town for the Night of Illuminations. Some were hanging lanterns from the trees and Carol Lockwood was making a speech for the volunteers and the citizens.

"As a long-time member of the Historical Society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's founding family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson." Carol said to the volunteers and everyone applauded.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Alaric and Jeremy were listening to the speech.

"What are we doing here?" Jeremy asked to Alaric.

"Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice." Alaric said because he was the history teacher in school.

"All right, that explains what _you're_ doing here." Jeremy said to Alaric with a smirk.

"Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out." Alaric said to Jeremy with a smirk too.

"Hey, sorry we're late. What did we miss?" Elena asked them when she and Eva joined them.

" _Just a bunch of historical lies."_ Anna said standing behind Jeremy but he was the only who could see her.

"You didn't miss anything." Jeremy said looking at his sisters.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Tobias Fell was giving his speech.

"The first illumination was held in celebration with the newfound prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war." Tobias Fell was explaining to the volunteers.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

" _After the founders stole from all the vampires."_ Anna said with sarcasm which made the younger Gilbert laugh and the twins looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Eva asked him and Jeremy looked at the stage, which made Elena and Eva turn their heads to look too while Anna kept commenting on the speech.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"The founders, they placed lanterns over the doors to indicate that it was safe for their neighbors to come outside again." Tobias continued his speech.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

" _Safe from the vampires."_ Anna said and Jeremy smiled, which made Anna smile, then she looked at him and took his hand.

~~~Eternal~~Lust~~~

"That night was an opportunity for the community of Mystic Falls to come together, a chance to strengthen ties with neighbors, business owners, and the..." Tobias continued to explain to the volunteers.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the other side, Caroline was helping Bonnie to hang lanterns from the trees.

"So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too?" Caroline asked Bonnie worried for her friend.

"I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here in our side. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here." Bonnie explained with a sad look.

"Okay, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that." Caroline said to her friend with a sad look.

"There. You commented." Bonnie said to her too.

"Bonnie..." Caroline started to say but Bonnie stopped her.

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences." Bonnie finally said what she had to admit.

"Well, I want you to say you're not okay with it." Caroline said to her because she knew that she was hurting that her boyfriend was seeing his dead girlfriend.

"I'm a thousand times not okay with it. I just don't know what to do about it." Bonnie continued to admit what she was feeling.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Damon that was finally free from the chains, he pulled up near them them in his car.

"Greetings, blondie. Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon said to Bonnie.

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked surprised to him.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon stated to Bonnie because he suffered what he had done to Mason.

"What?" Bonnie asked again surprised to hear that.

"And why would you think that?" Caroline asked Damon surprised too.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu." Damon said with sarcasm on his voice.

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline said looking at Bonnie.

"They can't." Bonnie stated to Damon and to Caroline.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." Damon stated to Bonnie and drove away fast because his tires were squealing while Matt was on the other side of the road, looking at them.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Mystic Grill, Jeremy, Eva, Elena and Alaric were sitting outside the Mystic Grill and they had Stefan's journals on the table.

"Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something." Elena said to her brother remembering about Lexi.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked surprised by his sister request.

"I've been going through Stefan's old journals. Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back." Elena explained to her little brother.

"So where is she now that we need her?" Alaric asked to Elena.

"She's dead." Jeremy said looking at her sister and then to Eva that was nodding her head confirming his suspections. "And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?" He asked her already knowing her plan.

"I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him." Elena said to them.

"You know it is going to be difficult. He doesn't want help." Eva said to her sister.

"I don't even know if she's on the other side." Jeremy said to her sister.

"Is that what it's called?" Eva asked surprised with that.

"That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything." Jeremy said to her sister.

"So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Alaric asked with curiosity.

"Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone." Jeremy explained to them while Eva was reading a text that Damon send her.

"Damon is coming to meet us here because he has some things to tell us." Eva said to the others because he had news to tell them.

"Vicki could interact. She blew up my car." Alaric said to Jeremy and Anna appeared on the seat beside Jeremy.

"Vicki had help from a witch on the other side to interact with our side. Anna... She's doing this all by herself." Jeremy said to them.

"I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people." Alaric said because he and the girls got hurt because of that.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At another part of Mystic Falls, Mattwas talking with Caroline and Bonnie about his sister and what happened the day before.

"I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to." Matt sweared to the girls because it was true.

"Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to hunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does." Bonnie said to them.

"She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it." Matt assured to Bonnie.

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong." Bonnie said to her friend because she didn't want Damon to be right.

"I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." Matt said and left the girls alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

"I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away." Caroline said to Bonnie watching Matt leave.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed with Caroline.

"So much strength as a man." Caroline commented to Bonnie.

"I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later." The tanned girl said to Caroline and grabbed her bag on the ground but when she pulled it up the strap come off and it fell open. Her grimoire slided out of it and when she's about to pick it up it opened by itself.

"Okay, did your grimoire just..." Caroline asked surprised by that.

"I think so." Bonnie said and took the grimoire to read the open page.

"Okay, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies." Caroline said with a little sarcasm on her voice.

"It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"What's veiled matter?" Caroline asked having her suspections too.

"Ghosts." Bonnie stated to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still outside of the Mystic Grill, Elena, Alaric, Jeremy and Eva were still talking.

"Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?" Elena continued to ask her brother.

"I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her when she was alive." Jeremy explained to Elena.

"Can we just drop it, please?" Alaric asked them.

"No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do." Elena said to Alaric.

"Lena, calm down." Eva asked to her sister to calm down.

"Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?" Alaric asked to Elena.

" _I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the other side. I think some of them find peace."_ Anna said and Jeremy looked at her which made Elena, Eva and Alaric, all they could see was a empty chair.

"Is Anna here right now?" Elena asked Jeremy.

" _Don't tell her I'm here. She won't like it."_ Anna said to Jeremy because she was afraid that Elena wouldn't like that.

"No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule." Jeremy said getting up and left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When Jeremy got up, it was Stefan that arrived and sat down in Jeremy's seat.

"Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" Stefan asked with a smirk on his lips while he saw the journals and took one and looked through it. "Hmm? Oh, wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care." He continued to say with a smirk on his lips.

"I didn't." Elena said with sarcasm too.

"You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are." Stefan said once again with a laugh and then turned to Eva. "But our Eva here is more of a woman. The things she does with Damon on his bedroom. Maybe I could join them sometime." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh my God!" Eva said surprised that he had said something like that.

"You don't have to be here, Stefan." Alaric said to him not liking what he had said about his best friend and his girlfriend.

"You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Eva and Elena are here, and I look out for Elena and Eva. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat." Stefan said with a smirk and Elena looked at him shocked by what he was saying but Stefan laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up." Stefan said getting up and left them alone.

"I can't drop it, Ric." Elena said looking at Alaric.

"I agree with her. He commented on my sex life with Damon. He never did that." Eva said to them shocked with that.

~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Old Witch House, Bonnie and Caroline were in the abandoned house and entered inside a room.

"So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?" Caroline asked her looking around.

"Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell." Bonnie explained to Caroline.

"Hmm. There's no chance it's haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there?" Caroline asked her with a little fear on her voice.

"They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back." Bonnie said to her friend to assure her.

"Right. You pinkie swear?" Caroline asked with a smile.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the Mystic Grill, Jeremy went inside one of the bathrooms and Anna went inside with him.

" _What's wrong?"_ Anna asked Jeremy worried.

"Why did you tell me to lie?" Jeremy asked Anna worried too.

" _Elena and Eva are Bonnie's best friend. They won't like what is going on between us right now."_ Anna said to him with a sad look.

"What is going on between us? I mean, how are we able to touch? Vicki had to use magic to do that." Jeremy explained to Anna.

" _I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea."_ Anna said to Jeremy still confused by that.

"This witch on the other side that gave Vicki her foothold, is she helping you now?" The younger Gilbert asked to his forme girlfriend.

" _What? No! I'm all alone, Jeremy, I told you that."_ Anna said to him mad that he thought that she was lying to him.

"Swear to me." Jeremy said to her.

" _I swear. I'm not any danger to you or anybody, I promise. Hey. I need you to believe me."_ Anna sweared to him while she grabbed his hand.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you. This is not okay." Jeremy said letting go her hands and walked over to the mirror.

" _Then send me away. I'm only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away, Jeremy. It's that easy."_ Anna said to him.

"I don't know why this is happening or when it's going to stop. But before it's done... I have to do this." Jeremy said and kissed her.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Old Witch House, Caroline was lighting candles while Bonnie was preparing the spell.

"Ready? Do you need me to do something else?" Caroline asked Bonnie and saw that the tanned wicth was already casting the spell. "Right. Okay." She said smiling and saw that she was still casting the spell until a breeze blow through the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Mystic Grill and Alaric, Eva and Elena were already inside.

"I'll grab Jeremy." Alaric said to the girls.

"I'll be right back." Elena said and went to the restrooms while Eva was texting Damon to know where he was for them to meet.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When Damon got inside the Mystic Grill, he walked up alongside Alaric and Eva.

"You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks." Alaric said to Damon.

"Oh, come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble." Damon said to him with a little smirk and then turned to his girlfriend. "Hello, babe. I have something to tell you." He said giving her a kiss on her lips.

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. All right? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore." Alaric said to Damon still pissed at him.

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired together to kill uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked with sarcasm on his voice.

"What happened this time, Damon?" Eva asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, and?" Alaric said to them and he interest was picked.

"I think he's still a little pissed." Damon said with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Old Witch House, Bonnie was still casting the spell, there was wind everywhere in the room and everything was moving.

"Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie..." Caroline said because she was a little scared and all of the sudden someone grabbed Bonnie's hands. It was her grandmother. "Oh, my God, it is that your...?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Grams." Bonnie said shocke seeing her grandmother.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Mystic Grill, Elena got inside of one the bathrooms and saw that Jeremy and Anna were kissing.

"Anna?" Elena asked surprised and Anna was surprised too.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Around the town, Stefan was walking down a street and saw Lexi's reflection in a car window, when he turned around and she was standing before him.

"Lexi!" Stefan said surprisedto see her on the street.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside the Mystic Grill, Eva, Damon and Alaric were at the bar talking when Mason arrived and the three of them could see him.

"Mason." Alaric said when he joined them at the bar.

" _God, I miss whiskey."_ Mason said taking a drink from the glass and then smashed it on the older Salvatore brother's forehead. Damon then looks at Alaric and Eva.

"Told ya." Damon said looking at them a little pissed.

"Calm down, Mason." Eva said to Mason to calm him.

" _Stay out of this, Eva. It's not your business."_ Mason said to Eva a little pissed because the two men killed him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still on a street of the town, Stefan was still with Lexi.

" _Hi!"_ Lexi said to Stefan with a smile.

"You're dead." Stefan stated to the obvious.

" _Well, technically, so are you."_ Lexi said with a smirk on her lips.

"Then how the hell can I see..." Stefan started to say to her.

" _See me? Yeah, I have no idea. And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point. You're off the rails. Big time."_ Lexi stated the fact that everyone already knew the obvious.

"Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, okay?" Stefan said while he started to move away but Lexi grabbed his arm and stopped him.

" _Now what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you are in right now?"_ The blonde vampire asked to her friend.

"I don't want your help." Stefan stated to her.

" _You know, you say that every time the same thing._ I don't want your help. I don't want to get better. Leave me alone." Lexi said to him stating.

"Well, maybe you should listen this time." Stefan said to her.

" _Or maybe I should do this."_ Lexi while she slamed his head against a car window and the youngeste Salvatore fell on the ground, unconscious.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Old Witch House, Bonnie was looking at her grandmother and she was crying. The tanned girl really had missed her grandmother.

"I can't believe you're here!" Bonnie said with tears on her eyes.

" _Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears."_ Sheila said to her granddaughter with a smile and then looked at Caroline. _"Nice to see you again, Caroline."_ The tanned woman said to the blonde vampire.

"Hi, Miss Sheila." Caroline said with a smile.

" _A fine mess you've made, honey. The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway."_ Sheila said looking at Bonnie.

"I didn't have a choice. I love him and I... I couldn't just let him go." Bonnie said to her grandmother.

" _I understand. But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open, giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business."_ Sheila explained to her granddaughter about all the ghosts that were appearing in the town.

"How do you know this?" Bonnie asked her grandmother.

" _Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all these rules?"_ Sheila asked to her with a little smile.

"What does the witch want?" Bonnie asked to Sheila.

" _That's Original vampire business, not yours. I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right, you need to close that door."_ Sheila said to her granddaughter.

~~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Mystic Grill was in the bathroom with Jeremy and Anna because she had decided to call Caroline to know what they needed to do.

"How do we do that?" Elena asked into the phone.

" _Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman."_ The blonde vampire explained to Elena.

"Talisman... My necklace?" Elena asked remembering about her necklace.

" _It's some ju-ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it."_ Caroline said to Elena.

"I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely okay with that." Elena said to Caroline.

" _What?! Are you kidding?"_ Caroline asked completely surprised.

"I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him or my sister to tell him. I'll call you right back." Elena said and ended up the phone call.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~~

After hanging up the phone, Elena looked at Anna.

"Elena..." Jeremy started to say to her.

"You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do." Elena directed to Anna.

"Hey, it's not her fault." Jeremy said defending Anna.

"You're right, it's yours." Elena said to her brother and then Anna disappeared. "How did this happen?" She asked worried about him.

"I don't know. Okay? I don't know. It just... it did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie or our sister." Jeremy pleaded to Elena.

"Eva is going to know because I gonna tell her but don't worry. I'm going to let you tell your girlfriend, Bonnie. Right after I help her send the ghosts away." She stated and left her brother alone in the bathroom.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Eva and Damon were alone because he could get away from Mason, for a little, to be with his girlfriend.

"How are you? Seeing his ghost and that he attacked you?" Eva asked her boyfriend.

"I'm fine." Damon said with a smirk on his lips.

"And about Ric? You miss him and he misses you." Eva stated the truth to Damon.

"I don't miss him." Damon said with sarcasm on his voice.

"Don't say that. I know you." Eva said with a smirk on her lips.

"Okay, fine. I miss him." Damon admitted after seeing that his girlfriend was right.

"And you need apologize to him." Eva said to him with a pointed look.

"Okay! Fine! For you, you know that is always for you." Damon said and kissed her on her lips with a smile. "Spend the night with me at the Boarding House tonight?" He asked with a sedutive voice.

"Of course I will." She said smiling into the kiss.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Outside the restrooms Elena run into Lexi which made Elena become surprised.

" _Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena."_ Lexi said when she saw Elena.

" _Lexi?"_ Elena asked surprised to see him.

" _Come with me."_ Lexi said to her with a smile.

"Where?" Elena continued to ask surprised.

" _Ripper detox 101. Crash course."_ Lexi said and took her by the wrist.

"I..." Elena started to say.

" _I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving Stefan's life?"_ Lexi asked her and Elena turned her head to look at the bathroom door.

"Let's go." Elena said looking at Lexi and then left with Lexi.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the bar, Eva, Alaric and Damon were sitting while Damon was sending a text to Elena about the whereabouts of the necklace.

"I am never going to hear the end of that damn necklace." Damon said to Eva with a smirk on his lips with Mason still there.

" _One of you will pay for this, right? Cheers."_ Mason said drinking a shot glass and drown the shot.

"Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line." Damon said with sarcasm on his voice.

" _Actually, I want an apology."_ Mason stated to him which made the other two laugh.

"Good luck with that." Alaric said laughing still.

"You never going to get one, Mason." Eva said to Mason laughing too.

"Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid minion." Damon said with sarcasm lacing her voice.

" _That's why I'm here. To help Tyler."_ Mason stated to Damon.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always." Damon continued to say with sarcasm.

" _Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."_ Mason said with a smirk on his lips.

"There is no weapon that..." Damon started to say but stopped when he thought about the words that Mason had said about a weapon. "What do you know?" Damon asked with a interested voice.

" _I know you need to apologize."_ Mason said to Damon with a smirk again.

"You got to be kidding me." Damon said with a sigh.

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Alaric said with a shout to Damon.

"Damon!" Eva said to Damon glaring at him.

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do." Damon said to him.

" _That's good enough."_ Mason said laughing and then got up. _"Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar and bring a shovel."_ Mason said looking at Alaric and Eva then back to the raven haired vampire. _"Come alone, alright?"_ He said to Damon.

"What, you're going to bury me alive?" Damon asked Mason.

" _Don't tempt me."_ Mason said prepared to leave and then looked at Damon. " _Okay, bring your girlfriend. I trust her more that your friend here."_ He finally said and left which made the older Salvatore look at Alaric and to Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the City jail, Stefan was tied to a chair in the basement cell unconscious with his head bowed while Elena and Lexi were looking at him.

" _Klaus really did a number on him, huh?"_ Lexi asked Elena worried about her friend.

"He compelled him to turn off his humanity." Elena explained to Lexi.

" _Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty."_ Lexi warned Elena about what was going to happen.

"I can handle it." Elena said to Lexi nodding her head.

" _Wake up, sleepyhead."_ Lexi said and kicked Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Boarding House, Damon had put everything on trunk of his car while Eva was waiting for him. When he got inside the car he saw her smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Damon asked her surprised to see her smile.

"It's the first time since we got together that we are alone in your car." Eva said with a seductive voice while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Miss Gilbert, are you trying to seduce me?" Damon asked her with a smirk and lust lacing his voice.

"Matter of fact, I am, Mr. Salvatore." Eva said to him with lust on her voice.

"We have Mason Lockwood waiting for us at the old cellar." Damon said to her already having her on his laps and kissing hedr neck.

"We can be quick." Eva said alredy kissing Damon's neck and with her hand going to his pants.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the City jail, Stefan had woken up.

" _How you feelin'?"_ Lexi asked him with a smirk.

"What is this? Let me out of here!" Stefan said after looking at the chair and struggling with the restraints.

" _Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head_. _"_ Lexi said to Stefan telling to him to shut up.

"Elena. Get rid of her, please." Stefan pleaded to Elena when he started to suffer from his best friend powers.

"No." Elena said to him.

" _First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation."_ Lexi explained to Elena.

"This isn't going to work, Lexi. You can't do this." Stefan said to Lexi still with a smirk on his lips.

" _You heard the not pretty part?"_ Lexi asked turned to Elena.

"I heard you." Elena said nodding her head and Lexi leaned in front of him and looked at him in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked while he started to growl in pain while he saw his arms and hands started to desiccate. "What are you doing, Lexi?!" Stefan shouted at her.

" _Doing what I do best, sweetness. I'm saving your life."_ Lexi stated and they could see that Stefan's skin was fine, free of any desiccation.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Old Lockwood Cellar, it was already night time, where Damon and Eva arrived with the shovel and Mason was lighting a lantern.

" _I'm surprised you showed."_ Mason said and then felt the smell coming from them. _"You like sex!"_ Mason said with a disguted look.

"We have a good sex life but we are here for another thing." Damon said to him.

" _You right."_ Mason nodded his head.

"You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead. So I'd say I'm highly motivated." Damon said to Mason.

" _Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?"_ Mason said giving Damon one of the laterns and other to Eva.

"How do you know so much?" Damon asked him surprised.

" _There's not much to do on the other side but sit around and watch other people screw things up."_ Mason said with sarcasm to him.

"What are we looking for?" Damon asked him.

" _There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an Original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried."_ Mason said and tried to break the wall with the shovel but didn't work.

"Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move." Damon said taking the shovel and used his vampire strenght to break the wall. As soon the raven's haired vampire had broken a in it and they stoke their heads and the lantern through to see what's on the other side.

" _Go for it."_ Mason said to Damon.

"You first." Damon said to Mason.

" _What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?"_ Mason asked Damon with a smirk.

"The thought crossed my mind." Damon said with sarcasm on his voice.

"Men!" Eva said because she was sick of their attitude and went first. Both men, first Mason and then Damon followed her inside.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the City Jail, Lexi and Elena were still detoxing Stefan and he was wild.

"I'm starving! I'm starving! I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out." The younger Salvatore was shouting.

"What's happening?" Elena asked Lexi after watching shouting like that.

" _He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood."_ Lexi explained to Elena.

"Let me out!" Stefan continued to shout.

" _Now he's at nine months."_ Lexi said and Stefan started to look worse and worse. _"Two years... Five."_ Lexi said with a smirk on her lips.

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?" Stefan asked Lexi to make her stop doing that to him.

" _Oh. I missed you, too, friend."_ Lexi said with a smirk when Elena's phone rang.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Elen went outside the cell to answer the question.

"Hello?" Elena said into the phone.

" _So the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon or your sister."_ Caroline explained to Elena.

"Listen, I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back." Elena said to her friend.

" _What?! But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them."_ Caroline said surprised by Elena's attitude.

"I was. I am. Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Stefan." Elena finally said to her friend.

" _Okay, let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas."_ The blonde vampire said with sarcasm.

~~~Eternal~~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Caroline hanged up the call and Bonnie looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked her because she heard the conversation between Elena and Caroline.

"Lexi's back, so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace." Caroline said to her friend.

"You said boyfriend dramas. Plural. What is it, Caroline?" Bonnie asked Caroline already knowing that the blonde vampire was hiding something.

"Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna." Caroline finally said to her.

"What?" Bonnie asked surprised to hear that and disanppointed with Jeremy.

"I'm sorry." Caroline apologized to her.

"He kissed her?" Bonnie still asked in complete shock.

"She's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to stay. But you and I, Bonnie, we're going to find that necklace. Okay? Okay." Caroline said and started to look for the necklace once gain.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Town Square, it was the Illuminations Night. There' was already a lot of people everywhere. Jeremy was walking through the crowd looking for Anna.

"Anna! Anna!" Jeremy shouted looking for Anna when he ran into one of the tomb vampires that died burned on the Founders Day. "Sorry. Hey, man sorry about that." He said to the vampire and continued to look for Anna.

" _No problem, buddy."_ The vampire said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Alaric was in the middle of the people when Carol Lockwood joined him.

"Have you seen Tobias Fell? He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony." Carol asked to him worried.

"No." Alaric simply said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Around the town, the vampire which Jeremy ran into wandered over to Anna.

" _Well, well."_ The vampire said when he saw Anna.

" _Frederick?"_ Anna asked him surprised to see him.

" _If it isn't Pearl's daughter. Little Annabelle."_ Frederick said with sarcasm on his voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Carol started her speech while she looked around for Tobias Fell.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in." Caroline said and then everyone applauded and Alaric went towards the stage. Then Jeremy finally found Annd and called her which made her turn her head.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Frederick heard Jeremy call Anna and then smirked.

" _Still hanging around the Gilbert kid, huh? I guess you forgot the fact that his family killed you and your mother."_ Frederick smirked when Jeremy joined them.

"There you are. Is everything all right?" Jeremy asked when he joined them.

" _Ask your ancestors."_ Frederick said to Jeremy still with the same smirk.

" _What are you doing here, Frederick?"_ Anna asked Frederick a little scared of what he was doing there when two more vampires joined him.

" _Well, it's a Founders' celebration. And we've..."_ Frederick said looking at the two vampires that were with him. _"We got some unfinished business with the Founding Families."_ He said with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

When Alaric was on stage, he began his speech.

"On behalf of Mystic Falls High School Historical Society, let's light 'em up!" Alaric said and the lanters lighted up while everyone applauded. Suddenly there were a scream and they saw Tobias Fell hanging from a tree, dead. Anna looked at Frederick and he smiled.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Still at the City Jail, Stefan was sweaty and panting. He was suffering withdrawls from the human blood.

"Elena, Elena. I'm hurting. Please help me." Stefan pleaded to Elena.

" _Don't listen. Shut him out."_ Lexi instructed to Elena.

"I am helping you, Stefan." Elena said to Stefan.

"I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise." Stefan said continuing pleading with Elena.

" _It's a lie. He'll say anything right now."_ Lexi said to Elena for her not have hope with his words.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop." Stefan pleaded again to Elena to make Lexi stop.

" _You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them."_ Lexi advised Elena once again.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." Stefan pleaded to Elena and she looked at him. "Elena. I love you, okay? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Elena." Stefan said to play with her emotions.

"I'm sorry, Stefan, I just don't believe you." Elena stated to Stefan.

"You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste." Stefan said when his mood changed.

" _You see that? That's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood."_ Lexi explained to Elena and then she drove a stake through his body and then pulled out. _"Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved."_ Lexi continued to explain to Elena.

" _I will rip you apart, Lexi!"_ Stefan shouted at Lexi.

"You can't. I'm already dead." Lexi said with a smirk while she drives the stake through his body again.

"I can't..." Elena said and left the cell with Lexi looking at her. When Elena went out of the jail and saw sthe police and the paramedics were at the Town Square. The paramedics were moving a wrapped body on a stretcher.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Caroline and Bonnie were still looking for the necklace everywhere. They even checked in the soap bowl in Damon's bathroom to no avail.

"Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere in this room." Caroline said frustrated when Bonnie's phone started to vibrate when she looked at her phone and ssaw that it was Jeremy, she gave it to Caroline with a knowing look and Caroline walked over to her and answers for her. "What do you want, Jeremy?" Caroline asked to Jeremy.

" _Caroline? Did you find that necklace?"_ Jeremy asked to the blonde vampire with a worried voice.

"Not yet. Wait, what's going on?" Caroline asked him becoming worried too.

" _Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families."_ Jeremy said with a worried voice.

"Well, it's not where it's supposed to be. Unless someone took it." Caroline stated to the younger Gilbert with sarcasm.

" _Who?"_ Jeremy asked her already thinking he knows the answer to that.

"Well, who do you think?" Caroline asked him with sarcasm once again and Jeremy looked at Anna.

" _I didn't."_ Anna said shaking her head and looked at Jeremy.

" _She said she didn't take it."_ Jeremy said to Caroline defending Anna.

"Oh, and you believe her." Caroline continued to say with sarcasm on her voice.

" _I didn't take it, Jeremy."_ Anna said once again defending herself.

" _You know what, yeah, yeah, I do believe her."_ Jeremy said into the phone and he turned his back to Anna.

"You know what, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything." Caroline said before hanging the phone, then Jeremy turned to face Anna, but she's not there.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Town Square, Jeremy was looking all around him for Anna when Elena joined him in the street.

"Jeremy? What happened?" Elena asked Jeremy seing his worried face.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Old Lockwood Cellar, Eva, Damon and Mason were walking through the hidden part of the cellar.

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure." Damon said with a sarcasm on his voice.

" _You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda."_ Mason said mocking Damon but telling the truth because Damon would do anything for his brother.

"Boys, stop with the testerone." Eva said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw _me_ over?" Damon asked him with some sarcasm on his voice and they stopped in front of different directions."All right, so which way?" Damon asked him.

" _I don't know. Flip a coin."_ Mason said to him with a smirk.

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Damon asked him with the same tone.

" _I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left."_ Mason said and Damon with Eva behind him, went but there was nothing there. _"Or not... You really have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?"_ Mason commented while Damon with Eva walked a little futher and suddenly sharp wooden poles move out from the walls and went through his body but to Damon's relief Eva wasn't hurt. There's vervain on them but Mason had left.

"Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?" Damon asked Mason while Eva was already helping him taking the wooden poles from his body.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Town Square, Elena and Jeremy were talking about the necklace and the deaths.

"Where is Anna now?" Elena asked him about Anna.

"I don't know, okay? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace." Jeremy stated to his sister.

"She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Okay? We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door." Elena explained to her brother trying to open his eyes.

"I know, but..." Jeremy said but couldn't finish because he couldn't explain what he was feeling right in that moment.

"But what? What, Jer?" Elena asked her brother because he was after something that could make him lose Bonnie.

"I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved _her_." Jeremy explained to his sister hoping that she could understand.

"But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding into the past. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?" Elena asked him and when she looked over her brother's shoulder, she saw that Anna was there with some tears on her eyes because she had heard what Elena had said. "He's at the beginning of his life, Anna, please, you're just holding him back. You know that." Elena said to her and Anna held it up the necklace on her hand while Elena looked at Jeremy. "Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away." Elena said and left while the younger Gilbert looked at Anna.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Old Lockwood Cellar, Damon still had some of the stakes in his body and Mason came back with a shovel.

"Oh, I'm having a bad day." Damon said while Eva was helping him out.

" _Sorry. Thought you might need this."_ Mason said while breaking the other stakes with the shovel and helped Eva remove them. _"You're welcome."_ Mason said and pulled one that made Damon groan in pain.

"What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real." Damon asked him looking at him with a serious look.

" _You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions."_ Mason said remembering his decisions and his options when he was alive. _"That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption."_ Mason finally admitted to the raven haired vampire.

"Everyone wants that." Eva said to Mason.

"Which is true." Mason nodding his head agreeing with her.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

Inside Bonnie's car, Caroline had just hanged up her phone.

"Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the witch house." Caroline explained to Bonnie.

"Okay. What's going on up there?" Bonnie asked when she started to slow down. It was the Mayor, Carol Lockwood's car that had crashed into a tree by the side of the road. The mayor was unconscious in the driver's side.

"It's Mrs. Lockwood's car." Caroline said while Bonnie slammed on the brakes when one of the vampire ghosts, Frederick walked across the road in front of her, heading for the car and the other tomb vampires were also walking toward the car. "Bonnie? I'm going to get out of the car." Caroline explained to her friend.

"What?!" Bonnie asked surprised.

"And you're going to drive the hell away from here." Caroline stated to her.

"No way! I am not leaving you!" Bonnie stated to Caroline worried about her.

"Bonnie, you've got your ghost boyfriend drama, Elena has her drama with her ripper boyfriend and Eva has her drama with her asshole boyfriend too. And right now the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, okay?" Caroline said getting out of the car and Bonnie left. When the car had left Frederick looked at Caroline and smiled while Caroline showed her vampire face and rushed over to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Town Square, Jeremy and Anna were talking about the necklace.

"This spell is just going to break your foothold, right? You'll still be here, I'll still be able to see you. This...this doesn't have to be good-bye." Jeremy asked with hope on his voice that he would see Anna again.

"No. But it should be. Elena was right. I'm holding you back." Anna said to Jeremy with a sad voice.

"Anna..." He statarted but Anna stopped him.

"I'm sorry I took the necklace." Anna said with tears on her eyes. "I just thought, with all the tomb vampires out, that maybe..." She started to explain to him.

"You might find your mother." Jeremy concluded for her.

"I don't know where she is, Jeremy. I don't know if she's moved on and found peace, or if there's even any peace to be found." Anna explained with tears on his eyes.

"Hey, there is, Anna. Okay? There has to be. I believe that, okay?" Jeremy said with a little smile on his face.

"I just... I don't want to be alone anymore." Anna said and Jeremy hugged while she cried on his arms.

"Look at me. You're not going to be alone. I'm not going to let you be alone." Jeremy said and she gave him back the necklace which made him look at her and then he left finally.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the City Jail, Lexi still was with Stefan, trying to help him.

" _Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there."_ Lexi stated to Stefan.

"Not anymore, Lexi." Stefan said while Elena came back but stopped and watched what was happening.

" _You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again."_ Lexi said to him while she drove a stake through his stomach.

"You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do." Stefan stated to Lexi with a smirk.

"We're running out of time." Elena said walking over to them.

" _You've got to get me more."_ Lexi said to Elena with a pleading voice.

"I can't." Elena said to Lexi with a sad look.

" _No! No... not until I break through."_ Lexi pleaded to Elena.

"I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door." Elena explained to Lexi.

" _The necklace. Okay. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope."_ Lexi said looking at Stefan.

"Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces." Stefan said with a smirk on his face.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~~

At the Old Lockwood Cellar, Damon, Eva and Mason, were still walking through the caverns. Suddenly Damon hit an invisible barrier while Mason continued walking foward in front of him, which made Eva hit him the back.

"God! This is not happening." Damon said to himself while helped his girlfriend get up from the floor.

" _What now?"_ Mason asked appearing in front of them.

"I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in. Wait!" Damon said because he didn't the werewolf ghost.

" _I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find."_ Mason stated to the raven haired vampire.

"Yeah, but..." Damon was going to say something when Mason interrupted him.

" _Looks like you're gonna have to trust me."_ Mason said and was prepared to leave when the older Salvatore spoke.

"Damon, I can go with him. I'm human." Eva suggested to her boyfriend.

" _See? Your girlfriend has brains."_ Mason said with a smirk.

"Don't trust him. If he hurts you?" Damon asked her with some fear on his voice.

"I have vampire blood on my system. I will be back." Eva said smiling at Damon.

"Ok, but be careful." The raven haired vampire pleaded with her.

" _Let's go."_ Mason said getting inside with Eva behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Old Witch House, Bonnie was lighting the fireplace and the candles with her powers when Jeremy walked down the stairs and over to her. He was holding up the necklace.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy called her but she looked at him coldly and took the necklace from his hand, then she took it and threw into the fireplace. After that Bonnie began to cast the spell and her grandmother appeared alongside her, held her hands and helped her to finally cast the spell while the necklace was burning.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the street, Carol woke up and saw Caroline fighting with the tomb vampire ghosts and their leader, Frederick clutched her neck but he suddenly disappeared. Then she started to look around her.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Old Lockwood Cellar, Mason and Eva were looking at the wall and they seemmed amazed by that.

"So? What'd you find?" Damon asked them with curious voice.

" _It's in..."_ Mason started but all of the sudden he disapperead.

"No, no, no, no. No, where'd you go? Mason, Mason!" Damon called him pissed that the spell was done.

"Calm down, babe. Call Ric. He needs to see this because I really don't know what the hell is this." Eva said to her boyfriend and went to leave to join him.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the City Jail, Lexi raised her head and then looked at Elena.

" _He's still in there, Elena. You just have to break through."_ Lexi said to Elena with a smile to the young girl.

"It's okay, Lexi, I know what to do now. You can be free." Elena said and smiled which made Lexi smile while she looked at Stefan and finally disappeared.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In a street of Mystic Falls, Anna was walking alone in the streets, sad when she suddenly saw her mom.

"Mamma?" Anna asked and Pearl started to cry while both of them rushed towards each other. Then they hugged each other and then they disappeared together.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Old Witch House, the necklace had melted down.

"You are stronger than all of this. I'm so proud of you." Sheila said to his granddaughter which made Bonnie shed some tears and Sheila disappeared.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Old Lockwood Cellar, Damon was sitting with Eva on his lap kissing when Alaric arrived to see what they had found.

"You're here. It's about time." Damon said with a sigh.

"Didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric asked with a sarcasm.

"Guys! You aren't going to start a fight!" Eva shouted at them.

"No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Eva and Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust." Damon explained to Alaric.

"I already was inside. But what I found is historical. You know history, Ric, so you are the only one who can understand that." Eva explained to him.

"Well, you have a crappy way of showing that." Alaric said to Damon with a glare.

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?" Damon asked Alaric with sarcasm on his voice.

"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place." Alaric said to Damon still pissed at him.

"Well! Sometimes... I do things I don't have to do." Damon said to Alaric admitting.

"You're going to recycle that same crap-ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" The vampire hunter asked Damon surprised that he was saying the same thing that he had said to Mason.

"Yeah, well... I didn't mean it with him." Damon said smiling and Alaric looked at him, then turned around picking his flashlight on and looked at the hole.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the City Jail, Elena was still with Stefan.

"So what are you going to do, Elena? You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?" Stefan asked looking up at Elena.

"No, I'm going to go home, take care of my brother and my sister. Be a friend to Bonnie and Caroline and everything else that I have to do." Elena said walking to the door.

"That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up. Lexi gave you... enough of a glimpse into your tragic future." Stefan said with a smirk on his lips.

"I haven't given up, Stefan. I still have hope." Elena said and walked over to him. "But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back." She said and then touched his face with some hope and decisive voice. "Hey. You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life." She finally said leaving and locked the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

In the Old Witch House, Bonnie was crying, looking at the fireplace. She was feeling like she had lost his grandmother once again.

"Bonnie..." Jeremy started to say but Bonnie interrupted him.

"Just go away, Jeremy." Bonnie said to him with tears on her eyes.

"I owe you an explanation." Jeremy said to her trying to talk but she didn't want to hear.

"Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His _sister_ , Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself." Bonnie finally said mad and sad that because of what he had done.

"I am sorry, Bonnie." Jeremy apologized to her.

"You need to go." Bonnie said to him once again.

"But..." He tried once again.

"Just go, Jeremy." Bonnie said and Jeremy finally left her alone when she heard a noise in the fireplace, she looked and saw that were sparks shooting out from it. When she got closer, Bonnie saw that the necklace was still perfectly intact.

~~~Eternal~~~Lust~~~

At the Old Lockwood Cellar, Alaric went with Eva where Mason was before to show him what was on the hall and Damon still couldn't get past it.

"So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?" Damon asked him with a serious voice. "Eva said maybe you could maybe discover what that was in those walls." The raven haired vampire explained to him while Alaric shined his flashlight around the cave and the walls. "Ric. Ric?" Damon called Alaric.

"I found something." Alaric said to him looking at the wall and it was amazed.

"What is it?" Damon asked him worried.

"It's like when we studied in history about the writings on the hall. That's why I thought you could now something." Eva said to Alaric.

"I have no idea." Alaric said looking at the drawnings on the wall.


End file.
